Trzy noce w NieLondynie
by toroj
Summary: Sherlock Holmes potrafi rozwiązać dowolną sprawę kryminalną w Londynie. A co się stanie, jeśli przyjdzie mu pracować w miejscu, gdzie zwykła logika nie działa? W miejscu, gdzie rządzą legendy, gdzie panują całkiem inne prawa i gdzie całe jego doświadczenie oraz wiedza zupełnie nic nie znaczą? Tłumaczenie z j. rosyjskiego. Autorzy: eliah.jan i Рыжий
1. Chapter 1

**Trzy noce w NieLondynie**

Tytuł oryginalny: Три ночи в НеЛондоне  
Autorzy: i Рыжий

Tłumacz: Toroj

Beta: Minamoto  
Kategorie: gen, mistyka, przygoda, casefic

_Autorzy pozdrawiają Neila Gaimana z jego „Nigdziebądź" i China Miéville'a, od którego pożyczyli nazwę NieLondynu, i proszą, by im wybaczono pewne podobieństwa.  
Od tłumaczki: W wersji polskiej funkcjonuje nazwa LonNiedyn, lecz postanowiłam zachować wersję rosyjską, jako brzmiącą zdecydowanie lepiej._

Dick Whittington był bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. Liczył już sobie bardzo wiele lat, ale jak sięgał pamięcią, nieustannie pracował. Dick Whittington nie wyglądał staro. Jego pulchne ciało zawsze emanowało lekkością i dostojeństwem, a na okrągłej twarzy nieodmiennie lśnił przyjazny uśmiech, od którego oczy zmieniały się w wąskie szparki – za nimi jednak kryło się ostre i przenikliwe spojrzenie.

Kiedy w środku nocy przybiegła wzburzona Margaret, jak zwykle pracował, jednak natychmiast odłożył pióro i kałamarz, których używał, jak to było przyjęte za czasów jego młodości.

- Co się stało? – spytał, zaglądając w niespokojne, bursztynowe oczy. Margaret od dawna nie opuszczała swojego posterunku bez palącej potrzeby, więc sprawy musiały źle stać.  
Ogon Margaret zaczął się miotać na boki, a uszy przylgnęły do głowy. Dick Whittington powiedział „och", odsunął krzesło i pospieszył za kotką, która natychmiast wybiegła na ulicę. Nie wziął nawet płaszcza. Bardzo się spieszył. Kotka pędziła jak złocista strzała przez ulice nocnego miasta, to znikając w cieniach, to znów się pojawiając, a Dick Whittington usiłował za nią nadążyć, sapiąc i zatrzymując się czasem, żeby nabrać tchu. Margaret wiodła go przez zaułki, krótszą drogą – przez Bazar, obok staruszka Bena, ulicy Różańcowej – do samego centrum, i kiedy zrozumiał, dokąd zmierzają, przeraził się.

- Margaret! – zawołał. – Zaczekaj!

Stara przyjaciółka nie usłuchała, tylko obejrzała się na chwilę i jeszcze szybciej pobiegła naprzód: tam, gdzie żył staruszek Bailey.  
Kiedy Dick Whittington dotarł do miejsca przeznaczenia i przepchnął się przez tłum, który już zdążył się zebrać, chwycił się za serce i tak pobladł, że od razu ktoś mu przyniósł wody.

Na ziemi, tuż przy własnym domu, leżał skurczony stary Bailey, wbijając martwe spojrzenie w pustkę, a spod jego głowy wypływała kałuża krwi.  
xxx

Niektórzy ludzie twierdzą, że każdy wiatr ma swój własny głos. Nie każdy może go usłyszeć, ale wielu przyznaje, że kiedy w Londynie panuje niepogoda i przez kurtynę deszczu nie można nawet dojrzeć drogi, wiatr wyje ludzkim głosem, całkiem jakby chciał o czymś powiedzieć.

A tego dnia nawet najzagorzalsi sceptycy musieliby się z tym zgodzić. Ulewa spadła na miasto szybko i raptownie. Niebo pociemniało, nabierając złowrogiego odcienia fioletu; zaszeleściły, nawołując się, drzewa. Porywy wiatru zakołysały gałęziami, falami przerzucając się z korony na koronę, pędząc coraz dalej i dalej. Wiatr śpieszył się, popędzany przez ulewę, wył, przewracał worki ze śmieciami, miotał plastikowymi butelkami, grzmiał puszkami po konserwach, i słychać w nim było trwogę.

Postronny obserwator, gdyby umiał nie tylko patrzeć, ale też widzieć, wzruszyłby ramionami, pospiesznie podniósł kołnierz i wymamrotał, że „to się nie skończy dobrze". Postronny obserwator – gdyby oczywiście w odpowiednim momencie znalazł się na małej i skromnej uliczce z piętrowymi domkami i akuratnymi podwóreczkami, zauważyłby, jak wiatr na skrzyżowaniu zamarł, starannie podniósł złożoną gazetę, pokręcił nią, po drodze zamoczył w kałuży i przeciągnął po ziemi, a potem z wyciem cisnął prosto na szybę okna niepozornego domu. Po jakimś czasie zerwał gazetę z mokrego okna i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę, rzucając już całkiem inaczej złożone kartki to do kratek ściekowych, to znów na plastikowe kontenery na śmieci w zaułkach.  
Gdyby postronny obserwator posiadał pewną dozę ciekawości, mógłby podnieść pozlepianą od wilgoci gazetę, a wówczas na pewno zobaczyłby jedyną notkę, która nie ucierpiała od wody i błota. Było to podziękowanie ze strony Scotland Yardu dla niejakiego pana Sherlocka Holmesa, za współudział w rozwiązaniu sprawy serii przestępstw.  
Wszystko to, oczywiście, na pewno by się wydarzyło, gdyby tylko w naturze istniał podobny obserwator. Jednak go nie było, gazety nikt nie podniósł i wiatr poniósł ją coraz dalej i dalej, po zaułkach i podwórkach, w głąb miasta, a w ślad za wiatrem niosły się jakby ciche szepty, zaś ludzie spieszyli do domów, pogadując, że takiej psiej pogody już od dawna nie widzieli.  
xxx

Budynek był bardzo stary. Stara była jego nazwa, starożytne przeznaczenie, a wybudowano go również z dawien-dawna, przed wiekami. Był na tyle stary, że aż po dach nasiąknął ludzkimi emocjami, których świadkiem był przez wszystkie te czasy: strachem, rozpaczą, zachwytem i ulgą, bólem i rozczarowaniem, gwałtowną radością i utajoną wrogością, a także dziesiątkami tysięcy mniej znaczących uczuć. Gmach do takiego stopnia napełnił się cudzymi przeżyciami, że sam nabył coś w rodzaju świadomości – na swój ciężki i nieruchawy sposób.

A teraz czuł ból. Taki ból, jakiego nie odczuwał nawet po Wielkim Pożarze. Chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł, nie dano mu możliwości krzyku – największej z dostępnych człowiekowi ulg. Odbierano mu jedyne, czym był i zrobił tylko to, co mógł – zadrżał.

Wewnątrz budynku z półek i stołów posypały się dokumenty, z sufitu spadły fragmenty sztukaterii. Gmach kurczył się w sobie, wszystko bolało go w środku i wedle jego miary trwało to bardzo długo.

A potem wszystko się zakończyło.  
xxx

- Lestrade, nie stercz w drzwiach – ozwał się z salonu niezadowolony głos. – Mam nadzieję, że przyszedłeś z czymś wartym uwagi.  
Inspektor przeszedł maleńki przedpokój, skręcił w niedorzeczny malutki korytarzyk i popchnął drzwi, prowadzące do niedużego pokoju, mieszczącego stół, kanapę i niewiarygodną ilość rozmaitych gratów.  
- Jakim cudem udaje ci się wszędzie robić taki bałagan?

Sherlock podniósł głowę z podłokietnika kanapy, co było w jego przypadku odpowiednikiem powitania.

- Rzeczy powinny leżeć tam, skąd je wygodnie można wziąć. Jeśli zechcę zdefiniować sens słowa „bałagan", wyobrażę sobie twoje biurko, inspektorze. Masz sprawę, czy dalej będziemy dyskutować o otoczeniu?  
- A więc przeprowadziłeś się do Holborn? Miły zakątek. I pewnie kosztuje szalone pieniądze.

- Lestrade! – Sherlock usiadł na kanapie, wbijając w policjanta zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. – Na słowne ćwiczenia do kłótni z żoną możesz zaprosić Donovan. A jeśli nie jesteś pewien, czy sprawa, którą mi chcesz przedstawić, jest interesująca, to zamknij za sobą drzwi, jak już będziesz wychodzić.  
Inspektor westchnął i rzucił na stół solidną teczkę.  
- Tutaj jest cały materiał, jaki udało się zebrać. Orzeczenia ekspertów, protokoły przesłuchań, fotografie. Będę zdziwiony, jeśli jeszcze o tym nie słyszałeś – dziennikarze już podnieśli szum.  
- Nie musiałeś mówić, już zwróciłem uwagę na twój krawat. – Sherlock położył teczkę na kolanach i wyjął pierwszy arkusz. Po sekundzie uniósł brwi i podniósł wzrok na Lestrade'a.

- Inspektorze, miałem o tobie lepsze mniemanie. Czyżbyście do tej pory nie znaleźli między ofiarami żadnej cechy wspólnej? Miałem nadzieję, że sprawy Scotland Yardu nie stoją aż tak źle.  
- Zapoznaj się ze sprawą, bądź tak uprzejmy.  
- Zapoznać się? – Sherlock wyciągnął z teczki wycinek prasowy i demonstracyjnie głośno przeczytał: - „Dramatyczne zaginięcia! Tajemnicze porwania w centrum Londynu. Wczorajsze zdarzenie w Regent's Park dopełniło kolejkę dziwnych wypadków, poruszających wyobraźnię mieszkańców miasta. O godzinie siódmej rano patrol policyjny znalazł na ławce mężczyznę w średnim wieku, który siedział nieruchomo, objąwszy się rękoma, i cicho jęczał. Na wszystkie pytania mężczyzna nie reagował i zachowywał się w takim stopniu dziwnie, że policja uznała za wskazane zatrzymać go i wysłać na badania medyczne. Około południa okazało się, że znaleziony na ławce mężczyzna to nie kto inny, jak znany biznesmen Harold Carter, którego zniknięcie rodzina zgłosiła dwa tygodnie temu. Nie wiadomo, co doprowadziło pana Cartera do podobnego stanu, lecz fakty…" i bla-bla-bla… Korespondenci „The Daily Mirror" nauczyli się pisać jeszcze gorzej, kto by pomyślał.

- W artykule wyliczono także poprzednie wypadki. A ty zawsze ryjesz w artykułach.

- Wiesz, robię to sam. Potrafię filtrować informacje, w odróżnieniu od twoich pracowników, którzy do tej pory nie zdołali znaleźć związku pomiędzy ofiarami.

- Sherlock… - Inspektor westchnął, próbując się uspokoić. Holmes uśmiechnął się.  
- Czy już mają jakieś rezultaty? Co za zuchy! W takim razie co tutaj robisz?

- Nie ma związku! – wrzasnął Lestrade. – Nie ma żadnych związków między ofiarami – rzekł już spokojniej. – Są w różnym wieku, różnej płci, mają odmienne zawody i pozycję społeczną. Przepadali z różnych miejsc i wrócili w różnych odstępach czasu. Żadnych długów, podejrzanych związków, szemranych interesów i w ogóle żadnych powodów do zniknięcia. Jeśli mają ze sobą coś wspólnego, to ja tego nie widzę. A jak jesteś taki mądry, to mnie oświeć.

- Pracujecie nad tą sprawą już dwa miesiące, a ja dostaję materiały dopiero dzisiaj. Zrobiliście cokolwiek przez ten czas?

Inspektor wskazał głową teczkę.

- Tu jest wszystko. Ekspertyzy, protokoły… Już mówiłem. Bierzesz czy nie?

Sherlock z powątpiewaniem zważył teczkę na dłoni i ponownie zatopił się w wydrukach.  
Lestrade usadowił się na fotelu.

- Nie, jednak „Mirror" jest wiarygodny – odezwał się Holmes po kilku minutach. - Fakt bezsporny. Wszyscy poszkodowani mówią o autobusie. Gdzie są dane ekspertyzy traseologicznej?

- Nie ma. Śladów autobusu nie znaleziono. Możesz obejrzeć zdjęcia z miejsc zdarzeń.  
- Inspektorze, to twoje poczucie humoru czy idiotyzm podwładnych? – Sherlock złapał odłożone protokoły i potrząsnął nimi. – Wszyscy poszkodowani mówią o tym, że podczas swojego przebywania nie wiadomo gdzie widzieli czerwony autobus. Sugerujesz, że on wisiał w powietrzu? Co się zaś tyczy zdjęć, doskonale znam waszego fotografa. Przy takim alkoholizmie godne podziwu, że on w ogóle jeszcze może utrzymać w rękach aparat.

- To wszystko, na co zwróciłeś uwagę? Autobus? – zapytał Lestrade. – Chociaż oczywiście gdzież nam tam do wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa… Sherlock, oni tam wygadują takie rzeczy o tym, gdzie byli – starczy na trzy niskobudżetowe horrory i jeszcze zostanie. Chcesz, żebym sprawdzał to całe bredzenie?

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że w ich krwi nie znaleziono narkotyków, to tak, inspektorze, na twoim miejscu wszystko bym sprawdził. Jednak na obecną chwilę wystarczy, że stenografowaliście to bredzenie, choć widzę, że niezbyt starannie. Poza tym „bredzenie" to nadzwyczaj szerokie pojęcie. Ty na przykład bez przerwy używasz go dla określenie moich wypowiedzi, które w ostatecznym rozrachunku doprowadzają do ujawnienia przestępcy. Daj mi adresy, pod którymi można znaleźć poszkodowanych. Porozmawiam z nimi.  
Lestrade z powątpiewaniem pokiwał głową.

- Tylko… Sherlock, prawie wszyscy ci ludzie są w niestabilnym stanie nerwów, a niektórzy nawet w histerii. Czy mógłbyś tak dla odmiany być delikatny?

- Jeśli to nie zaszkodzi sprawie – i jak znajdę na to czas.  
- Tego się obawiałem… Coś jeszcze?  
Holmes rzucił teczkę na stół i przemaszerował przez pokój, znikając w sypialni.

- Adresy wszystkich miejsc, skąd poznikali i gdzie się odnaleźli – dobiegł stamtąd jego głos. – I jak najszybciej, inspektorze, bo zdaje się, że już niebawem zaczną cię podgryzać rekiny prasowe!

- Bardzo śmieszne… - wymamrotał Lestrade, wychodząc z pokoju.  
Tym niemniej, potrzebne dane przysłano po kilku minutach.

Sherlock narzucił płaszcz i udał się na miejsce pierwszego zniknięcia – do Hyde Parku.  
Zawsze był zwolennikiem podejścia naukowego i uważnie studiował dane wyjściowe. Poza tym, słowa ludzi, którzy nagle zniknęli i tak samo nagle się pojawili, wymagały dodatkowego sprawdzenia. Poszkodowanych było pięcioro, miejsc – odpowiednio, dziesięć. Pod koniec dnia Holmes wyjaśnił, że ofiary nie kłamały przynajmniej odnośnie miejsc wydarzeń. A i policja, jeśli chodzi o ekspertyzę traseologiczną, też się nie obijała. Dwójka zniknęła z parków – pojawienie się autobusu w takim miejscu zapamiętaliby wszyscy i pozostałaby po tym notatka w wiadomościach. Poza tym, po tych alejkach, z których znikali ludzie, autobus w żaden sposób by nie przejechał. Jedna dama przepadła z ulicy w Brixton, zamkniętej z powodu robót drogowych i tam by się nawet rower nie prześlizgnął. A tymczasem cała trójka wspominała pojawienie się autobusu prawie od razu po tym, jak stracili orientację w przestrzeni.

Nocą Sherlock przestudiował życiorysy ofiar i ponownie jednak zgodził się z policją: związków między nimi nie było. Ta tendencja mu się nie podobała – nieczęsto zgadzał się w czymś ze Scotland Yardem. Pozostawało przesłuchanie świadków. Holmes był bardziej niż pewny, że policja nie poświęciła wiele czasu na rozpytywanie. Poszkodowani majaczyli, czyli leniwi podwładni Lestrade'a raczej się nie przykładali, tylko chałturzyli do protokołu.

Sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej interesująca.

Z powtórnym przesłuchaniem się nie powiodło. Pierwszą ofiarę, Audrey Hope, dla podleczenia nerwów krewni zabrali do siebie, do Szkocji. Siostra panny Hope mogła oświadczyć tylko to, co już mówiła wcześniej policji: Audrey szła ulicą i nagle znalazła się w całkiem nieznanym miejscu. Co się tam działo, nie chciała opowiadać, a przy najmniejszym nacisku wpadała w histerię. Odnalazła się po tygodniu w Westminsterze, na Euston Street, w tym samym ubraniu, w jakim zniknęła. Zaczęła krzyczeć na widok zbliżającego się do niej człowieka, czym przyciągnęła uwagę policji. Siostra odmówiła podania adresu krewnych, jak również numeru telefonu panny Hope. Sherlock niedługo się złościł – tak czy owak z rozmowy z kobietą w stanie histerii nie byłoby szczególnego pożytku.

Z drugim poszkodowanym poszczęściło mu się bardziej – ten został już odesłany do domu i wracał do zdrowia w Londynie. Pan Christian Fisher przepadł w drodze do pracy i wrócił dopiero po miesiącu, prosto na Trafalgar Square. Kiedy go wieziono na posterunek policji, Fisher opowiadał coś gorączkowo o lwach, mgle i dziwnym miejscu, w którym nieoczekiwanie się znalazł, ale potem odwołał swoje słowa. Został uznany za poczytalnego i odesłany do domu. Bez oporu otworzył Sherlockowi drzwi, zgodził się odpowiadać na pytania, a łgał przy tym tak bezbożnie, że detektyw nie wytrzymał.  
- Panie Fisher. – Sherlock lekko pochylił się nad stołem. Jego rozmówca wyraźnie się spiął. – Z całą pewnością mogę orzec, że pan kłamie. Nie chodził pan po żadnych pubach, niczego pan nie pił ani nie zażywał. Znaleziono pana na Trafalgar Square. Z krzykiem uciekał pan od lwów, otaczających kolumnę Nelsona. Był pan trzeźwy.  
- No i co? – najeżył się Fisher.

- Panie Fisher. Mogę z miejsca wyliczyć piętnaście drobnych nieścisłości w tej historii, z pomocą której próbuje się pan mnie pozbyć. Nie jestem z policji. I chcę usłyszeć prawdę. Prawdę, a nie to, co pan pospiesznie wymyślił po drodze na posterunek.

Mężczyzna przygarbił się na krześle, wyszarpnął papierosa z paczki i zapalił. Potem gwałtownie wydmuchnął dym i podniósł wzrok na Sherlocka.

- Słuchaj, co ci powiem, facet. Nie do protokołu. Nie byłem w pubie. Ale będę się tej wersji trzymał do ostatka. Mam żonę i córkę, i nie chcę wylądować w psychiatryku. Tak więc, jeśli nie jesteś z policji, to się stąd wynoś. Żadnych informacji ode mnie nie dostaniesz.  
I Sherlock poszedł. Nie dlatego, ze zrobiła na nim jakieś wrażenie groźba w głosie Fishera, a dlatego, że ten rzeczywiście niczego by nie powiedział. Są ludzie i sytuacje, z którymi zwyczajnie nic się nie da zrobić.  
Z dwoma następnymi też się nie poszczęściło. Harolda Cartera, mężczyznę z notatki prasowej, Sherlock odwiedził w szpitalu. Popatrzył na nieruchomego pacjenta, porozmawiał z lekarzem prowadzącym, który oznajmił, że rozmowa z panem Carterem raczej nie będzie możliwa w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości.

- Widzi pan, panie Holmes… - Grubawy i dobroduszny doktor Milligan upił herbaty i podsunął Sherlockowi talerzyk z biszkoptami. – Bardzo mądrzy, lecz bardzo racjonalni ludzie często właśnie tak tracą rozum. Brakuje im elastyczności, kiedy trzeba objąć umysłem coś niezrozumiałego. Zwłaszcza jeśli jest to związane z silnymi emocjami. Na przykład strachem.

- Wystraszono go? – zainteresował się Holmes.  
- Bardzo prawdopodobne. – Milligan wzruszył ramionami. – Symptomatyka jest podobna. Może coś sobie przypomni, kiedy już go wyprowadzimy ze stuporu. Ale ja bym na pana miejscu nie miał nadziei. Tym bardziej w najbliższym czasie. I kiedy mówię „najbliższym" to mam na myśli co najmniej rok.  
Steven Abrams, czwarty w spisie ofiar, również przebywał w szpitalu. Po dwóch tygodniach nieobecności został znaleziony w parku, z wielokrotnymi złamaniami i stłuczeniami. Sherlockowi nie pozwolono się z nim zobaczyć i musiał porozmawiać z młodziutką pielęgniarką. Dziewczyna chętnie opowiedziała, że z początku do Abramsa nawet lekarze nie mogli podejść. Bez środków uspokajających nie dawało się obejść. Chory wzdragał się na widok każdego cienia i ze strachu wył po nocach. A jego obrażenia były bardzo dziwne: lewa noga w kilku miejscach jakby nadgryziona, kości rąk połamane, jakby ktoś zbyt silnie ścisnął je w garści. Lekarze nie mogli określić źródła – jeśli to zrobiło jakieś żywe stworzenie, musiało mieć ogromne zęby i wręcz fantastycznie wielkie ręce lub łapy. Sherlock musiał się zadowolić tą mętną informacją. Na ostatku pielęgniarka z lekkim zmieszaniem wcisnęła mu do ręki karteczkę z numerem telefonu, którą wyrzucił do najbliższego kosza.

W chwili rozmowy z piątą poszkodowaną cierpliwość Sherlocka była na wyczerpaniu. Pomyśleć tylko, świeże ślady, zwykłe przesłuchanie bez tej idiotycznej kotłowaniny i uważania na stan psychiki świadków – i wszystkie informacje miałby już dawno w kieszeni. A teraz połowa ofiar w szpitalach, a druga połowa pozapominała wszystkie ważne detale, uznawszy, że tak będzie lepiej. Holmes nigdy nie rozumiał tej głupiej chęci wyrzucenia części swojej przeszłości jedynie dla owego mitycznego „normalnego życia".  
Z ostatnią ofiarą, Melanie Roshe, udało się jednak porozmawiać. Co prawda, panna Roshe również nie była w najlepszym stanie i przebywała w zamkniętym pensjonacie, gdzie leczono rozstroje nerwowe. Dziewczyna mówiła wolno z powodu działania leków uspokajających, ale odpowiadała na pytania.

- Prawie nic nie pamiętam. – Melanie patrzyła wprost przed siebie, jakby nie zauważała Sherlocka. – Była mgła… I cały czas gasły latarnie.

- Panno Roshe, tego dnia w całym Londynie nie było i nie mogło być żadnej mgły. – Sherlock zademonstrował dziewczynie zrzut ze strony meteo, na który ta nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi.

- Była mgła – powtórzyła bezbarwnym tonem. – Gasły latarnie. I podjechał do mnie autobus.

- Wsiadła pani do niego?

- Nie. Szłam pieszo ulicą. Ulica była bardzo ciemna… Było strasznie. Nic nie pamiętam, panie Holmes. Tam coś było, ale nie pamiętam. I nie chcę pamiętać.  
xxx

- Koszmar! – oznajmił Sherlock od progu, wchodząc do gabinetu. – Twoi ludzie oduczyli się prowadzić elementarne przesłuchania. Jak wy w ogóle pracujecie, chciałbym wiedzieć?

- Hej, świrze. – Do gabinetu zajrzała Donovan. – Chyba mamy jeszcze jedną poszkodowaną.

- Zrób mi przyjemność, Sally. Powiedz, że siedzi w pokoju przesłuchań i czeka na mnie.  
- Nie zgadłeś, geniuszu. Rodzina przyszła odwołać zgłoszenie zaginięcia. Mówią, że ich babcia przepadła, a potem znalazła się po pięciu dniach. Siedziała nad stawem w Kensington Park. Żadnych obrażeń, za wyjątkiem zwichniętej kostki. Wydaje mi się, że pasuje do naszej sprawy.

Lestrade popatrzył na podwładną.

- To ta babka z Bethnal Green? Sherlock, ja bym na twoim miejscu nie tracił na nią czasu. Ona ma sześćdziesiąt siedem lat. Mało to przyczyn w tym wieku, żeby się zgubić w mieście?

- No i właśnie dlatego nie jesteś na moim miejscu, Lestrade – odparł Sherlock. – Sally, adres.  
- Bethnal Green, Mortimer Street osiemnaście. Ruth Adenberg. – Sally rzuciła Holmesowi teczkę. – Tu jest zgłoszenie.

- Nowy kochanek ma na ciebie dobry wpływ, Donovan. Niemalże przyjemnie mieć z tobą do czynienia. Na razie, inspektorze.

Dom pod numerem osiemnastym okazał się najbardziej okazały na tej ulicy. Żyjąca w nim rodzina była wyraźnie duża i niebiedna. Na dzwonek Sherlocka odpowiedział chór psiego szczekania. Jednak drzwi otwarto prędko.

- Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z panią Adenberg?

- Pan do Esther? – Dziewczynka, na oko piętnastoletnia, z zainteresowaniem popatrzyła na detektywa. – Nie ma jej. Jest w pracy.

- Jestem z policji, do pani Ruth Adenberg.  
- A, do babci… Wujku Ed! – zawołała dziewczyna w głąb domu. – Jakiś pan do babci! Proszę wejść.  
W korytarzu Sherlock został napadnięty przez dwa złociste retrievery. Jakoś zdołał odepchnąć ciekawskie mordy, wpychające mu się do kieszeni, po czym znalazł się twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną lat około czterdziestu. Naturalnie musiał być to wspomniany „wujek Ed".

- Proszę posłuchać! – zaczął tamten gniewnie, nie tracąc czasu na powitania. – Moja mama to starszy człowiek. Już powiedziałem policji, że nie będzie odpowiadać na wasze pytania, już i tak dostatecznie ucierpiała!

Sherlock uśmiechnął się w duchu – wiedział, że Donovan nie mogła jedynie z samych dobrych pobudek podzielić się z nim informacją. Z pewnością z panem Adenbergiem miała do czynienia osobiście.  
- Edwardzie, dlaczego ty tak krzyczysz? Chcesz może powiedzieć, że jestem niedołężną staruchą? – Do przedpokoju weszła powoli siwowłosa kobieta, opierająca się na lasce. Tak, pani Adenberg może i wyglądała na swoje sześćdziesiąt siedem lat, ale jasne spojrzenie i postawa mówiły, że do starczej demencji jeszcze jej daleko. – Popatrz no, jaki przystojny chłopiec przyszedł zadawać mi pytania. Powiedz Soni, żeby przygotowała herbatę. Usiądziemy z nim sobie i porozmawiamy jak normalni ludzie.  
Postawny pan Adenberg natychmiast zmalał i wymamrotawszy „Tak, mamo", poszedł wydać polecenie. Ruth uśmiechnęła się i wezwała Sherlocka skinieniem dłoni.

- Chodźmy. Wszystko ci opowiem, nie mam się czego bać.  
- Nie sądzę, by dama, która była na wojnie, będzie się czegoś bała – rzekł Sherlock z galanterią, idąc za nią. Kobiety często są łase na komplementy, warto to wykorzystywać.

- No proszę, jaki mądry chłopiec – zachwyciła się pani Adenberg. – Jak odgadłeś?  
- W salonie na kominku stoi izraelski order. Obok czarno-biała fotografia dziewczyny w mundurze. Nietrudno skojarzyć rzeczy oczywiste. A przywódczy ton do tej pory pani zachowała.  
Ruth roześmiała się wibrującym śmiechem. Weszli do kuchni, gdzie na stole stały już filiżanki, imbryk i talerz z herbatnikami.

- Siadaj, nalej sobie herbaty i pij. Młodzież wiecznie się spieszy, nie ma czasu przysiąść. Jedz ciastka, sama piekłam. Tak, masz rację, wojowałam, dowodziłam, i nie mam się czego obawiać. Czego miałby się bać ten, kto już niedługo pójdzie do swoich praojców? Chcesz zapytać o moje znikniecie, prawda?

Sherlock skinął głową i z uprzejmości zamoczył wargi w herbacie.  
- I chcesz spytać, czemu nie opowiedziałam o tym policji? Widzę, że chcesz. Chłopcze, jestem starą kobietą, jakbym się nie puszyła przed innymi, a w klinikach psychiatrycznych choć teraz i jedzenie smaczne, i lekarze dobrzy, to wolę doczekać swoich dni we własnym domu. Po co mi problemy? Ale jeśli jesteś ciekaw, to ci opowiem.  
- Ze szczegółami, bardzo proszę – zaznaczył Sherlock, starając się trzymać w ryzach i nie przerywać tego niekończącego się potoku słów. Żywy świadek z jasnym umysłem był dla niego bardzo cenny.

- Jaki ciekawy chłopiec… Dobrze. – Ruth odwróciła wzrok, zbierając myśli i zaczęła wodzić po obrusie długim, suchym palcem. – To się wydarzyło wieczorem. Wracałam od Sary – to moja przyjaciółka, mieszka w samym centrum, na Russell Square. Zostałam u niej, żeby napić się herbaty po koncercie – słuchałyśmy skrzypiec, zawsze zostaję na herbacie…  
- Bez zbędnych szczegółów – poprosił Sherlock.

- Po pierwsze, niegrzecznie jest przerywać starszym, a po drugie, tak łatwiej mi jest sobie przypomnieć. – Pogroziła mu palcem, jakby był jej wnukiem. – Tak więc… Wyszłam od Sary o dziesiątej, dość późno. Chciałam wziąć taksówkę. Sara miała zamiar wysłać ze mną bratanka, żeby mnie odprowadził, ale odmówiłam. Na Russell Square zawsze jest sporo ludzi. Pamiętam jeszcze, że wyglądałam przez okno i zastanawiałam się, czy wziąć parasol, ale niebo było czyste. Wyszłam, przeszłam kawałek i zatrzymałam się przy jezdni, niedaleko przystanku autobusowego. I wtedy nagle pojawiła się mgła. Nawet w Londynie zwykle tak nie bywa, żyje tutaj już od dwudziestu lat, wiem, o czym mówię. A wtedy mgła momentalnie zasnuła całą ulicę i to tak gęsto, że niczego nie było widać, tylko latarnie. Poszłam do latarni, myślałam, że tam będę bardziej widoczna z ulicy i chociaż jeden samochód się zatrzyma. – Ruth przerwała, upiła łyk herbaty i badawczo popatrzyła na Sherlocka, jakby sprawdzając, czy ten jej wierzy, czy nie.

Sherlock wierzył. W każdym razie Ruth była przekonana o prawdziwości tego, o czym opowiadała.  
- Poszłam w kierunku latarni, a ta nagle zamrugała i zgasła. I wtedy zapaliła się jeszcze jedna, trzy kroki dalej. Podeszłam do niej, ale i ta zgasła. I wtedy poczułam się nieswojo, jak w filmach, na miły Bóg, mój wnuk Mark takie lubi. Wiesz, jestem starą kobietą, trudno mnie zadziwić, a jednak komuś się to udało. Wyjęłam z torebki telefon, chciałam zadzwonić do Sary, żeby ktoś po mnie przyszedł, a tu komórka nie działa. Kompletnie nie działa, żeby ją pokręciło, akurat w takim momencie! Nie włącza się i nie włącza, ekran ciemny. Wtedy podjechał autobus.

Sherlock ledwo zauważalnie uniósł brwi. I tutaj autobus. Miał rację – to ta sama sprawa.  
- Proszę go opisać możliwie jak najdokładniej – polecił.

- Autobus jak autobus. – Ruth wzruszyła ramionami. – Zwykły, piętrowy. Tylko bardzo stary. Podobnymi pewnie jeszcze Winston Churchill jeździł. Takie potworzyska teraz tylko w muzeum można zobaczyć. Ale ten nie hałasował, ani nie skrzypiał, jakby zjechał prosto z taśmociągu. I wiesz, co mi się wydało dziwne? Że nie podjechał do mnie drzwiami, a reflektorami. Kubek w kubek, jak pies, który trąca nosem w kolano, jak tamte… - Machnęła ręką w stronę korytarza, gdzie za zamkniętymi drzwiami popiskiwały retrievery. – Miał taką… żywą mordę, jak gdyby. I reflektory też dziwne. Mgła z nich waliła.

Sherlock sceptycznie pokiwał głową.

- Co, myślisz, łże stara pudernica? – rozzłościła się Ruth. – Ja ci tu nie bobe majse, nie babcine bajki opowiadam, sam prosiłeś o prawdę. Mgła ściekała z reflektorów na ziemię, jak kisiel. I tak za cholerę nie było nic widać, a po autobusie nawet swoich nóg nie mogłam dojrzeć. – W miarę opowiadania kobieta denerwowała się coraz bardziej, w jej mowie pojawił się obcy akcent, a opowieść stawała się bardziej emocjonalna. – A potem on odjechał. Zawrócił i odjechał. Tyle, że autobusy tak nie zawracają. Jak żywy się odwrócił, według mnie chyba nawet kołami nie obracał, jakoś tak się zawinął i odjechał. A mgła się rozwiała. Rozejrzałam się na boki – katastrofa! To była ulica, ale wcale nie Russell Square i w ogóle nie Londyn. Coś takiego widziałam w młodości, kiedy przejeżdżaliśmy przez zrujnowane wsie. Domy krzywe, zaniedbane, jakby je ślepi budowali. Wszystkie okna ciemne. Przeszłam jeszcze trochę i zobaczyłam na domu tabliczkę „Ulica Trzynaście".

- W Londynie nie ma takiej ulicy – odrzekł Sherlock.

- To wiem i bez ciebie, młody człowieku. Ulica, nawiasem mówiąc, była gruntowa. Zwykła niebrukowana droga, jak na przedmieściu. Poszłam dalej, bo co było robić? Lampy to gasły, to się zapalały, ale mgły już nie było. Jeszcze korzeń jakiś się napatoczył; gotowam przysiąc, że go tam nie było – dokładnie patrzyłam pod nogi. Upadłam. Już bym stamtąd się nie ruszyła, zwichnęłam nogę, bolało piekielnie, tylko znów nadpłynęła mgła. Nie wiem ile tam leżałam, może godzinę, może trzy, a kiedy się mgła rozpłynęła, znalazłam się tam, gdzie mnie potem znaleźli – w Kensington Park na ławce. Ot i cała historia, chłopcze. Nie wiem, jak ci to pomoże.

- Dziękuję, pani Adenberg. – Sherlock wstał i zbierał się do odejścia, kiedy nagle Ruth chwyciła go za rękaw.  
- Posłuchaj, chłopcze – powiedziała. – Widzę po twoich oczach, że będziesz kopał w tej historii, póki się nie dokopiesz do samego dna. Uznaj, że już się dokopałeś i nie leź tam. Byłam gdzieś bardzo daleko. To miejsce… Jest obce. Nie nasze. Nie dla ludzi. Tam nieustannie ktoś cię obserwuje, nie spuszcza z oka. I ono jest realne, tak samo jak twoja ulubiona poranna filiżanka kawy. Nie idź tam – powtórzyła.

Sherlock pokiwał głową, podziękował i pospiesznie wyszedł. W jego głowie już zaczynały rodzić się teorie.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Whittington kroczył miarowo po nocnym mieście. Jego wędrówka była długa. Laska i fleki jego butów wystukiwały równy rytm na bruku i kamiennych płytach: klak-klak-tok, klak-klak-tok.

Klak.

Zamarł w pół kroku. Big Ben uroczyście wybił kwadrans po pierwszej i powietrze natychmiast mocno pochłodniało. Zbite w grupkę latarnie, do tej pory kulące się pod arkadą, zamrugały i rozpierzchły się.

Dick Whittington bardzo dobrze wiedział, co to może oznaczać. Niebezpieczeństwo. Ścisnął w ręku uchwyt laski i rozejrzał się. Ulica była kompletnie pusta i rozlewała się po niej martwa, zalękniona cisza. Żadnego szmeru, nawet piśnięcia szczura. W tej ciszy Dick Whittington usłyszał, jak po ulicy ktoś biegnie – i zdecydowanie nie był to człowiek. Zbyt ciężkie i częste uderzenia o bruk – takie dźwięki wydają nie buty, a łapy bardzo dużego zwierzęcia. Ręka sama sięgnęła do medalionu na masywnym złotym łańcuchu – symbolu jego pełnomocnictw. Mógł ochronić go przed tym stworzeniem i wieloma niebezpieczeństwami, jednak szanse były pół na pół: zawsze znajdą się tacy, którym obojętny jest jego status, i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
Powoli, spoglądając na boki i trzymając się pod ścianami domów, skierował się do arkady, w której do tej pory gnieździły się latarnie. Wszystkie okna w okolicznych budynkach były ciemne, nie drgnęły nawet zasłonki – cała dzielnica zamarła w nienaturalnym, strasznym odrętwieniu.  
Pod arkadą przylgnął plecami do zimnych, szorstkich kamieni, słuchając narastającej ciszy i licząc sekundy. Mógłby przejść pod arkadą i skryć się w zaułku, lecz na drugim jej końcu grubą zasłoną kołysała się gęsta ciemność, a Dick Whittington już dawno i bardzo dobrze sobie zapamiętał, co może czekać po drugiej stronie ciemności tego, kto stracił czujność.

Przyciskał się do kamieni, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego głośnego, chrypliwego oddechu nie sposób nie usłyszeć, lecz miał nadzieję, że stworzenie zbytnio się spieszy w swoich sprawach, a smród szczurzego pomiotu, którego nigdy nie brakowało w bramach, zagłuszy jego własny zapach.  
Z boku, z gęstej ciemności dał się słyszeć cichy i dźwięczny chichot. Dick Whittington odwrócił głowę, ale nie dostrzegł niczego.

- Din-don! Din-don! – zaśpiewał cienki głosik. – Din-don, dili-don, lord-mer Whittington.

Miał wielką ochotę zapytać, kto to, lecz jego własny głos natychmiast rozniósłby się echem pod łukowym sklepieniem.

Dźwięki zbliżały się, zwierz biegł jeszcze szybciej.  
- Din-don, Whittington – nadal dźwięczał głos – jak wielki Lon-dyn.

W tejże chwili pojął, że już nie słyszy dudnienia łap. Powoli odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą gigantycznego Psa. Czarnego Psa, starą legendę, którego nie widziano już od kilkuset lat, po tym, jak niewiasta Newgate opuściła swe miejsce. Zwierz wypełniał sobą całą przestrzeń pod arkadą, a jego ślepia lśniły głodem.

- Din-don – powiedział głos.

Pies otworzył paszczę, obnażając zęby i spiął się do skoku.

- Lord-mer Whittington – ponownie zadźwięczała piosenka. – Din-don, dili-dyn, krach czeka Lon-dyn.  
- Co…? – Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu dłużej milczeć. – Przedstaw się! Czego chcesz?

Głos zaśmiał się perliście.  
- Dili-dyn, Lon-dyn. Nie dziś, Whittington.

Pies z wyraźna niechęcią zamknął pysk, skłonił głowę, mierząc Dicka Whittingtona pełnym złości spojrzeniem i jak smolisty cień pomknął dalej. Głos także ucichł i już więcej się nie odezwał. Lord-mer Dick Whittington wyszedł spod arkady, ciężko opierając się na lasce i poprzez strumyczki potu ściekające mu z czoła, zobaczył, jak zaczęły trzaskać drzwi domów, a na ulicy znów zapaliły się przypadkowe latarnie.  
***

Margaret spotkała go trzy kwartały od swojego posterunku. Taka swoboda jej przysługiwała, a nawet, szczerze mówiąc, wchodziła w zakres jej obowiązków. Zawsze nieomylnie wiedziała, kiedy powinien przyjść – tak jak zwykle dane jest to psom lub bardzo bliskim przyjaciołom, nie kotom – i zawsze wychodziła na spotkanie. W błyszczących oczach malował się wyrzut.

- Och, Margaret – powiedział Dick Whittington, schylając się, by pogłaskać po głowie starą przyjaciółkę. – Wiem, że ostatni raz byłem trzy miesiące temu i że to niewybaczalnie długa przerwa.

Margaret dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na niego dumnie i krytycznie, ale potem zmiękła i otarła się o jego nogę, na znak, że przeprosiny przyjęte, a ona wszystko rozumie. Lord-mer nie zawsze może sobie pozwolić na to, by przejść pół miasta i spotkać się z przyjacielem. Prawdę mówiąc, lord-mer w ogóle nie ma wolnych wieczorów. A i Margaret ma swoje obowiązki i swoje miejsce, które może opuścić tylko w nadzwyczajnych okolicznościach, jak na przykład dwa tygodnie temu. Nie oni te prawidła ustanawiali i nie im je zmieniać.  
Dick i Margaret niespiesznym krokiem ruszyli przed siebie i przez pewien czas po prostu cieszyli się spacerem oraz swoim towarzystwem.

- Wiesz, byłem wczoraj na Bazarze. Przywieźli towary z Niebiańskiego Pekinu. Hałas był taki, że nawet mgła się rozwiała. Wszystkie kruki w okręgu wystraszyli. Nie pamiętam takich tłumów od czasu kiedy w mieście palono ogniska. Powiadają, że widziano tam nawet Lorda Strażnika Atramentu. Na pewno zjawił się po krwawy tusz i pędzelki z ogona lisa-przemieńca. Co prawda, nie sądzę, żeby zdążył – połowę towaru wykupili jeszcze zanim zapadł całkowity mrok. Ach tak, na targu szeptano też, że w Pekinie błogosławiony Di znów się zabrał za reformy. Trzeba by wyprawić kruka z listem chociażby do granicy, już od paru lat nie miałem od niego wiadomości. Diabli wiedzą, co się dzieje. Ostatni raz taki bałagan był wtedy, gdy zbzikował Tower. W żaden sposób nie dam rady wybrać się do siedliska kruków. Ciągle brak czasu.

Margaret słuchała bardzo uważnie, czasami przekręcając głowę i poruszając uszami, na znak, że śledzi monolog towarzysza.  
- Poszedłem dzisiaj do Lwów – ciągnął Dick Whittington. – Dwanaście dni patrolowania, a pożytku z tego żadnego. Anteros milczy, jakby siedział nie na Piccadilly, a w Brixton. Sama osądź: jak można dzień i noc stać w takim miejscu i niczego nie wiedzieć? Drań skrzydlaty! Potrafi tylko flirtować z panienkami i drażnić chłopaków. Już dawno chciałem mu obciąć pensję i zesłać na parę tygodni do tuneli.

Margaret popatrzyła na niego kpiąco.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem dla niego niesprawiedliwy? – zdziwił się Dick. – A jaki z niego pożytek? Nie dla ozdoby przecież tam stoi. Wszak… A zresztą… - Lord-mer westchnął i zwiesił ramiona. – Masz rację, kochana. To wszystko nerwy. Ale teraz jest taka sytuacja, że inaczej się nie da. Próbowaliśmy przecież i nic nie wyszło… Usiądziemy? – Wskazał laską krzywą ławeczkę, stojącą samotnie pośrodku ulicy, po czym usiadł na niej ciężko, skubiąc kołnierz koszuli. Kotka wskoczyła mu na kolana i zajrzała w oczy. – Ach, Margaret, zaszkodziliśmy tym dobrym ludziom. A przecież wszystko miało być inaczej! Jestem temu winny, nie dopilnowałem. Tylko starsza pani zachowała rozum, lecz to nie moja zasługa, a Lwa, który w porę doniósł o obcym przybyszu. Gdybyśmy jej nie zabrali, nim dopadły ją Gąszcze… Same błędy. A jeśli oni zachowali pamięć? Jeśli zaczną mówić? Znajdzie się wszak ktoś, kto zada właściwe pytania!

Margaret pokręciła łebkiem z boku na bok i strzepnęła ogonem.

- Tak, nie uwierzą – zgodził się Dick. – Ale ktoś może uwierzyć. Oni nas stworzyli, tak samo jak my – ich. Zawsze się znajdzie taki, co może. I doskonale wiesz, że nie siedzimy za kamiennym murem. Prędzej za cienką ścianką, którą bardzo łatwo pokonać, jeśli tylko wiedzieć, gdzie zrobić pierwszy krok.  
Margaret spojrzała kpiąco na swego przyjaciela i położyła się na jego kolanach.

- Wiesz, chyba wymyśliłem plan, który mógłby zadziałać, ale… - Dick zawahał się. – Margaret, boję się. To, co się stało… Nie mówiłem tego nikomu, nikt nie wie, inaczej rozpaplaliby po całym mieście, ale… - Zrobił głęboki wdech. – Zrobiłem inspekcję gmachu po morderstwie i znalazłem malutkiego Baileya. Zupełnie maleńkiego, niemowlę. Leżał w piwnicy, między pudłami, jakby go tam schowano albo sam się chciał przed kimś ukryć.  
Kotka gwałtownie nastawiła uszu i krótko miauknęła.

- Tak, wiem, jeśli się zastanowić, to coś podobnego powinno się zdarzyć, nie można nas przecież zabić, dopóki jesteśmy potrzebni tam, ale ja nie byłem na to przygotowany. Po prostu nie byłem. Oczekiwałem jego powrotu, ale niemowlak…? To oznacza tylko jedno: on zupełnie nie ma sił. To nie było zwyczajne zabójstwo, Margaret, rozumiesz? Odnowiłby się w ciągu doby, gdyby go dziabnął nożem jakiś obłąkaniec. Ale ten, kto podniósł rękę na Baileya… Ta istota odebrała mu wszystkie siły, do ostatniej kropli. Staremu Baileyowi, pomyśleć tylko! – Dick wyjął chustkę, otarł wilgotne od potu czoło i ciągnął dalej: - Dogląda go teraz niewiasta Newgate, on teraz nabiera sił, rośnie, ale zbyt powoli. Tower by to… Za wolno. I wątpię, by sprawa się na tym zakończyła. Za bardzo to wygląda na zemstę, a przecież nikt do niego nie żywił urazy, to miły staruszek, dżentelmen starej daty, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Ktoś zabija celowo i będzie zabijał nadal. A my niczego nie możemy zrobić. Ni-cze-go sensownego. Piekielne jurysdykcje! Nawet ty jesteś przywiązana do swojego kamienia, a ja nie jestem wszechmogący. Każdy z nas jest ograniczony, związany. Nawet ja nie mam pełnomocnictw w dobrej połowie miasta. Tunele, Gąszcze, Tower, Labirynt Kensington… Święta Ciemności!  
Dick Whittington przerwał i w zadumie zapatrzył się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Po murze wolno i niezdarnie wspinał się kamienny gargulec, złożywszy dla wygody skrzydła na grzbiecie.  
- Tutaj jesteśmy bezsilni. A ci przypadkowi ludzie też nie pomogli. Teraz rozumiem, jakie to było zarozumiałe z mojej strony. Oni są w naszym świecie jak dzieci, a nawet gorzej. Tylko im to zaszkodziło. Pozostała jedna próba, nim nie jest za późno. I tym razem wybrałem najlepszego. Raptem jeden niewielki zwiad w Londynie, przynajmniej tyle jeszcze mogę… Nazywa się Sherlock Holmes i w tamtym mieście jest naprawdę najlepszy. A my, sama rozumiesz, nie możemy zgodzić się na mniej. – Dick z roztargnieniem pogłaskał Margaret, a kiedy kotka zeskoczyła z jego kolan, wstał z wysiłkiem, opierając się na lasce.

- Trzeba mu wyjść na spotkanie. Nie można dopuścić, żeby stało się z nim to samo, co z pozostałymi.  
***

Kiedy Sherlock Holmes wyszedł od Ruth Adenberg, było już dość późno. Rozmowa zajęła o wiele więcej czasu, niż przewidywał. Rozejrzał się. Otaczały go podobne do siebie domy, niskie płotki i grzeczne, zadbane ogródki. Złapać taksówkę w takim rejonie jest raczej trudno, więc niewiele myśląc wsiadł w pierwszy lepszy autobus, jadący do centrum.

Odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu i zamknąwszy oczy, by nie rozpraszali go inni ludzie, zaczął opracowywać informację, uzyskaną podczas rozmowy. Historia pani Adenberg z całą pewnością dotyczyła tej samej sprawy: mgła, autobus, dziwne miejsce, w którym jakoby przebywała. Rysujący się obraz byłby niemal idealny, gdyby nie jeden fakt: wszystko to wyglądało jak kompletne brednie. Przy czym brednie, które wypowiadano z absolutnym przeświadczeniem o ich prawdziwości. Jak na swój wiek, Ruth była kobietą o godnej pozazdroszczenia jasności umysłu, co w dużej części zawdzięczała wojennej przeszłości. Awansowana do stopnia oficera, przeżyła wojnę, dzięki czemu wyrobiła sobie stalowe nerwy i wysoce krytyczny sposób myślenia. Nie była skłonna do upiększania rzeczywistości, jej opowiadanie nie obfitowało w przerażające szczegóły, które tak lubią starsze panie; mówiła tylko to, czego była całkowicie pewna.  
Najbardziej prawdopodobna teoria, łącząca w sobie zniknięcia i majaczenie, to narkotyki. I byłaby świetna, gdyby nie to, że we krwi ofiar nie znaleziono żadnych obcych substancji. Jednak Sherlock, jak nikt inny, wiedział, że każdą aparaturę można oszukać związkami syntetycznymi, które nie ujawniają się przy badaniach. Pozytywny wynik testu na narkotyki wyjaśniłby przyczynę halucynacji, lecz nawet on nie dałby logicznej podstawy tego, co łączyło wszystkie te zwidy: mgła, latarnie i autobus. Ani też nie odkrył, dlaczego poszkodowani powracali w różnych odstępach czasu i czemu kobiety zniosły działanie nieznanego preparatu lepiej od mężczyzn, chociaż ich odporność na środki narkotyczne zwykle jest niższa.

Sherlock skrzywił się z irytacją. Nic tu nie pasowało.

Jedyna substancja, której działanie obejmowało wszystkie symptomy, takie jak strach, halucynacje, paranoja, i która była wprowadzana do organizmu droga iniekcji (inna metoda mało prawdopodobna) to LSD i jego pochodne. Tym niemniej, nieodmienny pozostawał jeden nieuzasadniony fakt: jednakowość majaczeń, której nie dawało się niczym wyjaśnić.  
Narkotyki mogą wydobywać emocje z głębin podświadomości, lecz nie ma dwóch osobowości o identycznym sposobie interpretacji rzeczywistości. Niemożliwe, by od dwóch różnych ludzi uzyskać podobne „wyniki".

Jedynym wariantem, jaki jeszcze miał dostateczną dozę prawdopodobieństwa, było pojawienie się na rynku nowego preparatu i, co za tym idzie, jego swoiste „testowanie". To by wiele wyjaśniało: ofiarom, wybranym na ulicy całkiem przypadkowo, wstrzykiwano określoną dawkę, co wywoływało halucynacje. W takim stanie je zabierano i obserwowano reakcje na preparat, po czym wypuszczano. Brak pozytywnych wyników testów na narkotyki może być związany z okresem nieobecności poszkodowanych – za każdym razem mijało dość czasu, by halucynogen całkowicie opuścił organizm.

Splótł palce. Pilnie potrzebował wejść do Pałacu Umysłu. Ale nie tutaj. Nie można tutaj – nie wiadomo, po jakim czasie i w jakim stanie wynurzy się z powrotem na powierzchnię rzeczywistości, do normalnego świata. Poza tym, przeszkadzali mu współpasażerowie. Potrafił odciąć się od wszystkiego: rozmów, ruchu, zapachów, ale mózg zawsze najlepiej pracuje w warunkach idealnych, bez udziału rozpraszających czynników zewnętrznych. Dlatego, ledwo pojazd dotarł do centrum, detektyw prędko wysiadł, złapał taksówkę i już po dziesięciu minutach padł na kanapę we własnym salonie i zamknął oczy, prześlizgując się na inny poziom realności – ten, który istniał w jego głowie.  
Nie było przejść, korytarzy, drzwi. Nie było niczego z tych rzeczy, które ułatwiają zwykłym ludziom reorganizację postrzegania – symboli drogi. Sherlock zamknął oczy w swoim salonie, a otworzył je już pośrodku całkiem innego pokoju. Przypominał on jednocześnie magazyn, muzeum i pomieszczenie mieszkalne. Wszystko jednocześnie. Pokój był niezmierzony – dalekie ściany gubiły się w wykrzywionej perspektywą przestrzeni, a cała widoczna część była zajęta regałami, stołami, półkami, teczkami, papierami i książkami. Z sufitu zwisały sznurki z notkami na spinaczach i przy najmniejszym poruszeniu powietrza wydawały cichy szmer. To tu, to tam widać było broń rozmaitych rodzajów i siły rażenia: noże, karabiny różnego kalibru, garoty, pistolety, włócznie, miecze, kusze… Były oddzielne półki, na których stały przypadkowe, zdawało by się, zestawy przedmiotów. Gdyby postronny obserwator zobaczył to wszystko, nie potrafiłby dostrzec żadnych reguł w rozmieszczeniu tych rzeczy. Jednak dla Sherlocka wszystko tu było na swoich miejscach, i każdy z tych przedmiotów był powiązany z innymi jako ogniwo systemu. Mógłby przemieszczać się tutaj nawet na oślep. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się to, co nagromadził przez całe swoje życie – fakty i detale. Wiedza. Posortowana i skatalogowana, uporządkowana, przechowywana w warunkach idealnego bezpieczeństwa.

Sherlock skierował się ku ogromnej, wysokiej aż do sufitu kartotece z setkami malutkich szufladek. Posłuszne jego woli, niektóre natychmiast się wysunęły. Sherlock z lekkim uśmiechem przebiegł palcami po krawędziach teczek. Środki narkotyczne. Klasyfikacja, sposoby przygotowania, działanie, miejsca rozpowszechniania. Wiele z nich w swoim czasie wypróbował osobiście. Wiedział o nich praktycznie wszystko, czego mógł dowiedzieć się człowiek drogą własnego doświadczenia.  
Leki sedatywne, opiaty, neuroleptyki, kannabinoidy, halucynogeny, psychostymulatory… Sposoby oddziaływania, zażywania, symptomy. Przeglądać teczek nie było potrzeby, jednak Sherlock zajrzał do niektórych. To była swoista danina dla sentymentów w dostępnej mu formie. Lubił przypominać sobie każdą odrobinę zebranej informacji, każdą sprawę.

Zresztą, właśnie sprawa przywiodła go tutaj, do Pałacu Umysłu. A raczej sprawy. Potrzebował tych, które było powiązane z wprowadzaniem nowych środków na rynek handlu narkotykami, jak na przykład sprawa Betsy Dorhein w 2003 roku. Próbowała wtedy ukryć i przetestować wynaleziony przez siebie preparat za plecami rekinów narkobiznesu. Sherlock wówczas jeszcze siedział w tych sprawach i był znany jako bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny i solidny klient.  
Upewniwszy się, że szczegóły spraw, jakimi zajmował się w związku z narkotykami, w wielu punktach są styczne z bieżącą, opuścił Pałac Umysłu, na pożegnanie przesuwając dłonią po gładkiej powierzchni szafy.  
Po chwili stał już u siebie w pokoju, a po upływie pół minuty już kroczył w stronę British Museum, wysoko podnosząc kołnierz płaszcza.  
***

Cel poszukiwań odnalazł w jednej z bram niedaleko muzeum.

- Barry.

- Pan Holmes! – Chłopaczek, do tej pory starannie patroszący cudzy portfel, zerwał się pospiesznie. – Dawno pan do nas nie zaglądał.

- Nie było powodu – odparł Holmes sucho. – Powiedz, Derek jeszcze jest w branży?  
- Pan Ringer? – Oczy chłopaka zaokrągliły się. – Nie wiem, panie Holmes. Nie mój rejon.

- Nie zmyślaj. – Sherlock wyjął z portfela dwadzieścia funtów. – Jeszcze rok temu był twój.

Banknot zniknął w zwinnych palcach kieszonkowca, zanim jeszcze detektyw zdążył go podać. Młodzian wzruszył ramionami.

- Odszedłem stamtąd. Przystałem do doliniarzy. Wie pan, tam parszywa robota i niebezpieczna, a tu okej – turyści i forsa. Rób swoje, oddawaj procent i melduj, jak kto się zainteresuje czymś specjalnym.

- Możesz uważać, że jestem zainteresowany.

- Tak, panie Holmes…?

- Chcę się spotkać z Derekiem Rinderem, o siódmej wieczorem. Jeśli zdążysz w godzinę, dostaniesz jeszcze pięćdziesiątkę. Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

- Tak jest, panie Holmes! – I chłopak rozpłynął się w mroku nocnej ulicy.  
***

W umówionym miejscu Sherlock był już oczekiwany, chociaż zjawił się piętnaście minut wcześniej, jakimś cudem uniknąwszy korków. Derek Rinder beztrosko palił na stopniach Akwarium, co i rusz poprawiając szalik.

Sherlock nawet się nie przywitał.

- „Na Wyspie Wielkanocnej"?! – parsknął z uśmiechem. – Od kiedy to masz taką fantazję?

- No i co? – Derek wzruszył ramionami i zaciągnął się. – Ty wiesz, że mają tutaj kopie rzeźb z tej wyspy, ja też o tym wiem. Zrozumieliśmy się. Miejsce dobre, dużo ludzi. A kurierzy nie muszą o nim wiedzieć. A teraz zrób mi przyjemność, Sherlock, powiedz, że postanowiłeś wrócić do starych zwyczajów i potrzebujesz moich usług?

Holmes pokręcił głową.

- Bez szans. Skończyłem z tym na dobre. Potrzebuję informacji.

- O. – Rinder pokręcił w palcach niedopałek. – Informacja to teraz kosztowna rzecz.

Twarz Sherlocka straciła sztucznie przyjazny wyraz.

- Nie przeginaj. Zapomniałeś, ile razy chroniłem ci tyłek?

- W zamian za dragi. Ty też nie przeginaj. – Westchnął. – Sherlock, uważasz mnie za kretyna? Nie bez powodu tyle czasu kieruję tym biznesem. Całujesz teraz dupę glinom, a ja nie pracuję z psami.  
Sherlock zacisnął wargi i zmrużył oczy. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty prowadzić tej rozmowy dłużej, niż to niezbędne.

- Ja z nimi też nie pracuję. To oni pracują ze mną. I potrzebna mi od ciebie tylko odpowiedź na jedno pytanie, po czym wszystkie informacje o twoich interesach nie wpadną w niepowołane ręce, gwarantuję.

- Ach tak… - Rinder uśmiechnął się i przeniósł spojrzenie na koło London Eye, błyszczące błękitnymi ognikami. – Jak byłeś skurwysynem, tak i nim zostałeś. Pytaj.

- Pochodne LSD. Czy ostatnio były na rynku jakieś nowe środki? Czy mają się pojawić? Jakikolwiek nowy towar.  
- Nie. Kontroluję cały asortyment. Niczego nowego w ciągu ostatniego roku.

- Jasne.

Momentalnie straciwszy zainteresowanie rozmową i samym Rinderem, Sherlock gwałtownie się odwrócił i odszedł. Dowiedział się, czego chciał. Jego świeża teoria właśnie się rozsypała.  
wszedł na nadbrzeże i skierował się do mostu Westminsterskiego. W jego głowie rodziły się dziesiątki innych teorii, powstawały i rozpadały się natychmiast, i ponownie się tworzyły. Derek skłamał? Powiedział prawdę? Sprawdzić u innych dilerów, sprawdzić materiały, zapoznać się z opracowaniami z laboratorium…

Strasznie mu się chciało palić.

Nawet nie zauważył, jak doszedł do podstawy mostu. Coś zamajaczyło na skraju jego pola widzenia. Obejrzał się. Dokoła zapadła absolutna cisza, nikogo nie było widać, tylko spod mostu zaczęła wydobywać się mgła. Biała, zbyt biała. I gęsta jak dym. Na wszelki wypadek wciągnął nosem powietrze – żadnego zapachu. Mgła skręcała się w zawiłe spirale i desenie. I wciąż waliła spod mostu. W oddali zamigała i zgasła latarnia. Natychmiast zapaliła się druga, nieco bliżej. Sherlock rozejrzał się. Wszystko dokoła mgła zasnuła tak, że nie było niczego widać na pięć kroków.

W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił jasności myślenia. W głowie zaczęło mu mętnieć, jakby na jego umysł opadł filtr, który hamował i odcinał po kolei myśli. Holmes zrobił kilka kroków i zachwiał się – ciało odrętwiało i nie chciało go słuchać.  
„Co ten kretyn zdążył mi wstrzyknąć? Potrzebna mi formuła, formuła…" – przepełzła w świadomości ostatnia sensowna myśl, a potem Sherlock nie widział i nie czuł już niczego.  
***

Ciemność.

Sherlock otworzył oczy, walcząc z przelotnym atakiem mdłości. Ciemność nie zniknęła, zamiast tego zniknęła Tamiza i London Eye, razem z nadbrzeżnym bulwarem. Holmes głęboko odetchnął i zaraz się rozkaszlał – powietrze było dziwne. Nie czuć było w nim gazu czy trucizny, było po prostu… inne. Sherlock czasami odczuwał takie zmiany podczas podróży. Tutaj wrażenie było silniejsze, głębsze, jakby zmieniły się nie tylko proporcje składników chemicznych, a same składniki powietrza. Jak gdyby był zmuszony oddychać nie tlenem, a czymś innym. Sherlock zamknął oczy i odetchnął jeszcze raz. Kaszel już mu przeszedł, lecz powietrze było nadal takie samo – gęste i obce.  
Ponownie otworzył oczy i nareszcie zidentyfikował miejsce, w jakim się znajdował. Piccadilly, bez wątpienia. Sherlock rozejrzał się uważnie. Plac Piccadilly ale na pewno nie ten, po którym szedł jeszcze wczorajszego dnia.

Zmiany?

Domy wyglądały na nowsze. Nie było widać nachalnych reklam. Puste ulice, ani jednego samochodu czy autobusu. Zamiast ogromnych ekranów reklamowych, zadomowionych już na wszystkich pocztówkach – tak samo wielkie obrazy. Płótna Moneta. Kilka prac Degasa i „Gwiaździsta noc" Van Gogha. W centrum placu – wspaniała fontanna, którą wieńczy posąg Anterosa. Z jedną poprawką: fontanny nic nie zwieńczało. Anterosa na wierzchołku nie było.

Ciekawe.

Dokoła niby chodzili ludzie, ale Sherlock nie mógł uchwycić spojrzeniem ani jednej osoby. Przesuwali się po placu niczym cienie, nie zaczepiając go i ostrożnie obchodząc wokoło. Niektóre cienie miały kontury dam oraz dżentelmenów w wiktoriańskich strojach. Sherlock znów zamknął oczy. Dziecinny nawyk, nie wiadomo jak zachowany w świadomości – tak łatwiej było porządkować informacje.

Nic się nie zmieniło.

Na placu paliło się kilka latarni, choć nie wiadomo było, jak rozjaśniają mrok – światło było blade i słabe. Sherlock podniósł głowę. Ani gwiazd, ani księżyca na niebie. Tylko jednolita szaroczarna kopuła nad miastem, jakby sztuczna.  
Holmes w swoim czasie długo eksperymentował z narkotykami, ale coś takiego zdarzyło mu się po raz pierwszy. Po co Derek wstrzyknął mu ten preparat? Zląkł się wypytywania? Prawdopodobnie. Czyli na rynku pojawił się nowy środek. Tylko w jakim celu to zrobił? Nie będzie miał z tego żadnego pożytku. Haj narkotyczny nie był dla Sherlocka niczym nowym. Przeprowadził mnóstwo eksperymentów nad kontrolą świadomości i ostatecznie nauczył się w pełni kontrolować własne halucynacje. Właśnie wówczas został stworzony jego „mentalny pałac" – w istocie bardzo pożyteczna halucynacja, pomagająca myśleć i nie wymagająca nawet przyjmowania narkotyku. Po tym przerwał eksperymenty, gdyż nawet przy jego sile woli zaczął się uzależniać.  
No cóż, można by na początek spróbować „włączyć" gwiazdy. Zawsze prościej jest zaczynać od drobiazgów. Sherlock znów zamknął oczy i skupił się, odganiając niepotrzebne myśli. Gdzie jest teraz? Tam, na nabrzeżu? Czy już ktoś może wezwał karetkę? Nieważne. Nieistotne. Skoncentrował się, wyobraził sobie odpowiedni obraz i otworzył oczy.

Gwiazd nie było. Plac nie zmienił się ani trochę.  
- Co, nie wychodzi? – złośliwy, ochrypły głos dobiegał ze stopni wiodących do fontanny. Sherlock podszedł bliżej. Na kamiennym schodku leżała ludzka czaszka. Jej szczęka nie poruszała się, zastygła w wieczystym zębatym uśmiechu, jednak słowa nadal się rozlegały. – Witamy w NieLondynie, młodzieńcze.  
Przez głowę Sherlocka pomknęły teorie. Pierwsza: to nie haj. Druga: narkotyk rzeczywiście jest nowy i jakimś sposobem wpływa na samokontrolę, nawet tak silną jak u Sherlocka. Obie wersje mu się nie spodobały.  
Nasuwało się rozwiązanie, które Holmes wprowadzał w życie za każdym razem, kiedy na analizę informacji nie było czasu lub potok danych był zbyt obfity. Wyłączyć racjonalność i po prostu przyjmować wydarzenia takimi, jakie są. Wygodne, nie przeciąża umysłu i pozwala później przeanalizować informacje bardziej szczegółowo. Jeśli stoisz na Piccadilly, na niebie brak gwiazd, a obok ciebie chodzą cienie i leży gadający czerep, rozdrabnianie się w szczegółach nie jest raczej najlepszym pomysłem. Sytuacja potęguje się, jeżeli nie masz powodu nie ufać swoim zmysłom.

Sherlock podszedł do stopni, zdjął rękawiczkę i dotknął palcem kamienia. Szorstki. Zimny. Prawdziwy. Zbliżył się do basenu fontanny, postał, patrząc na wodę, zanurzył w niej czubki palców. Zwyczajna, zimna i mokra.

- Nie śpisz, jeśli to cię interesuje – oznajmiła czaszka.  
Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, Holmes zszedł z powrotem na plac i zdecydowanym krokiem skierował się na spotkanie najbliższego cienia. Nie udało się – cień ominął go w ostatniej chwili.

- Hej, ty mnie słyszysz? – Czaszka nie dawała za wygraną.

- Wolę nie rozmawiać z halucynacjami – odrzekł Sherlock, zaprzeczając samemu sobie, i poszedł dalej, omijając fontannę. Płyty pod nogami były jak zwykle twarde i gładkie.

- Dlaczego jesteś taki pewny, że jestem halucynacją? – Czaszka umilkła na chwilę i nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, dodała: - Jestem Henry.  
- Dlaczego akurat Piccadilly? – zastanowił się Sherlock głośno. – Dlaczego nie moje mieszkanie, albo na przykład nie Kensington?

- Dlatego że postarali się skierować cię w stosunkowo bezpieczne miejsce – odparł czerep. – Anteros tak twierdzi.  
Sherlock zawrócił i podniósł czaszkę ze schodków.

- Ostrożnie – powiedziała.

Tak jak poprzednio, mówiła, nie używając szczęki i pozostając w całkowitym bezruchu.

Swobodną ręką Holmes wyjął z kieszeni telefon. Ekran był czarny i martwy, a naciskanie klawiszy nie wywoływało żadnej reakcji. Detektyw przysiadł na schodkach, wciąż jeszcze trzymając czaszkę w rękach. Na analizowanie sytuacji było wyraźnie za wcześnie. Przypomniały mu się słowa doktora Milligana o racjonalnych ludziach, którzy tracą rozum, nie potrafiąc uzmysłowić sobie, co się z nimi dzieje, jeżeli to jaskrawo różni się od ich zwykłego życia. Sherlock po raz pierwszy gotów był zgodzić się z psychiatrą.  
- Ciężko? – odezwał się ze współczuciem czerep, którego chyba zupełnie nie konfundowała małomówność towarzysza. – I tak nieźle się trzymasz. Lord-mer niepotrzebnie się martwił.

- Gdzie jest rzeźba? – zainteresował się Sherlock, postanawiając zadać pytanie na neutralny temat. – Na fontannie powinna być figura.

- Anteros? Odleciał. Znów ma jakieś pilne sprawy. Znam te jego sprawy – ugania się za spódniczkami. Lord-mer prosił go, żeby wyszedł ci na spotkanie, a ten wszystko zwalił na mnie i dał drapaka. Słuchaj, a kto ty jesteś, że mer Whittington posyłał po ciebie Anterosa?

- Dlaczego nie widzę ludzi? – zapytał Sherlock.

- Widzę, że nie jesteś zbyt uprzejmym rozmówcą – zauważył czerep. – Nie widzisz, bo jesteś obcy. I dlatego, że nie wierzysz. Wy, ludzie, w ogóle jesteście dziwni – widzicie tylko to, w co wierzycie. Ty wiesz, że Piccadilly istnieje i setki ludzi przed tobą to wiedziały – tak więc go widzisz. Nawet się nie zastanawiasz, czy on jest. Po prostu to wiesz. A o mieszkańcach naszego miasta na razie nie wiesz nic i wiedzieć nie możesz.  
- To miejsce nie wygląda tak, jak zwykle. – Rozmowa z czaszką okazała się dla Sherlocka nieoczekiwanie skomplikowana. Ale jeśli to halucynacja, jaką to robi różnicę?

Czaszka jakby westchnęła.

- Twoje wyobrażenia nie mogą podtrzymać całego placu. Przed tobą były tysiące, tysiące ludzi, a miasto nie może się przebudowywać co minutę. To co, powiesz, kim jesteś?  
- Sherlock Holmes. – Detektyw chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się niepewnie. I to uczucie mu się nie podobało. Trzymać się w garści. Nie analizować. Po prostu zbierać informacje.

- Jesteś z dziennego miasta, co ty robisz w NieLondynie?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Interesujące. – Czaszka trochę się przekręciła, moszcząc na kolanach detektywa. – Nie przypominam sobie takiego napływu obcych od czasu ostatniej wojny. Wtedy bez przerwy tu wpadali, ciągnęli jak pszczoły do miodu. Wiesz, ja to w ogóle lubię pogadać, a tu nie bardzo jest z kim. Anteros tylko o babach ględzi, a dla mnie to, sam rozumiesz, sprawy obojętne. Chociaż obrazy, owszem, ma piękne.  
Zamilkli obaj. Skądś napłynęła mgła, lecz prawie od razu rozprzestrzeniła się po placu cieniutką, prawie niezauważalną warstwą.

Sherlock wiedział, że może dojść do niechcianych wniosków. Wątpliwości. Zrozumienia, że zawodzą go zmysły. Do tego nie wolno było dopuścić. Po prostu zbierać informacje, po prostu obserwować. Jako punkt wyjściowy Sherlock zaryzykował tezę, że to, co się z nim dzieje to nie narkotyczny haj. To nie mogło być to – wszystkie odczucia świadczyły o realności, nie bacząc na to, że dokoła nie było niczego realnego czy ludzkiego w znajomej mu postaci.

Jeśli Sherlock Holmes kiedykolwiek miałby oszaleć, to tylko z powodu wątpliwości. Gdyby zrozumiał, że narządy zmysłów go zdradziły, kontrola by się załamała i cała uporządkowana realność pęka w szwach.  
- Ej! – zawołał czerep. – Twoje serce tak wali o żebra, że zaraz zacznę tu podskakiwać. Chyba nie masz zamiaru zwariować?

- Oczywiście, że nie – odrzekł Sherlock jak mógł najspokojniej.

- To dobrze. Nie chciałbym denerwować lorda-mera. On i tak ma dość zmartwień. Poczekaj na niego, niebawem tu będzie, czuję go.

Sherlock podniósł głowę, rozglądając się.

- Nie kręć się, i tak go nie zobaczysz, dopóki nie podejdzie całkiem blisko. Jeszcze nie przekroczył granicy Piccadilly.  
Z daleka dobiegły kroki i stukanie laski po ulicy. Hałas rozlegał się po całym placu, chociaż wedle wszystkich praw akustyki powinien rozproszyć się w takiej przestrzeni. Kroki były coraz bliższe. Sherlock jeszcze raz spróbował dojrzeć coś w niepewnym świetle, jednak i tak nie udało mu się uchwycić momentu, kiedy na placu pojawił się jeszcze jeden człowiek. Ten jakby wychynął się z półmroku między dwiema latarniami i skierował ku fontannie, u podnóża której siedział Sherlock.  
- Dzień dobry, panie Holmes – odezwał się nieznajomy, dotykając dłonią swego wysokiego kapelusza. – Jestem Dick Whittington. Witam w NieLondynie.

U stóp mężczyzny mrauknął duży kot, błyskając bursztynowymi oczami.

- Och, naturalnie. To Margaret, moja pomocnica i stara przyjaciółka.  
Sherlock z ciekawością obejrzał przybyszów. Dick Whittington był krzepkim, krępym mężczyzną, odzianym według mody pozazeszłego stulecia: koszula z szerokimi rękawami, kabat i wysokie buty. Miał nawet laskę – długą, z dużą kulistą gałką.  
- Dzień dobry – przywitał się w końcu detektyw. – Jak sądzę, pan jest tym, kto mi wyjaśni, co się dzieje?  
Dick Whittington usiadł obok Holmesa.  
- Wszystko jest bardzo proste. Postanowiłem pana wynająć. Przecież właśnie po to ludzie spotykają się z prywatnymi detektywami?

- Jestem detektywem-konsultantem. A pan, z prawdopodobieństwem siedemdziesięciu procent, jest moją halucynacją.  
- Widzi pan, panie Holmes… - Lord-mer jakby nie zauważył przytyku. – W naszym mieście zaczęły się zabójstwa. Dość niezwykłego rodzaju. Ktoś morduje wyjątkowo ważnych… obywateli. A nas wszak nie tak łatwo zabić. I, aczkolwiek bardzo to przykre, sam nie mogę sobie poradzić z tym problemem.  
- W ogóle pan nie wyjaśnia tego, co się dzieje. – W głowie Sherlocka z jakiegoś powodu zaczęło cienko i paskudnie piszczeć, jakby ktoś w pobliżu zapomniał wyłączyć alarm samochodowy.  
- Właśnie się tym zajmuję. Wpierw próbowaliśmy ściągnąć kogoś z waszego świata przypadkowo, ale nie osiągnęliśmy sukcesu. Potrzebny jest nam ktoś z waszego miasta. Ktoś, kto jest przyzwyczajony do zabójstw i wie, dlaczego się wydarzają.  
Hałas w uszach narastał. Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

- Miałbym pracować nad sprawą zabójstw w mieście, które nie istnieje? Dlaczego pan sądzi, że się zgodzę?

- Dlatego, że jest pan najlepszy. Zebrałem o panu informacje, panie Holmes. Jest pan najlepszym śledczym w Londynie. Jedynym, który może nam pomóc.

- Głupstwa. – Przed oczami Sherlocka zaczęła snuć się mgła i wydawało mu się, że zasypia. Kotka wskoczyła mu na kolana i od razu łatwiej było oddychać.  
- Proszę pomyśleć, panie Holmes – powiedział Whittington przymilnie. – Żaden śledczy nie może prowadzić śledztwa w NieLondynie. I nigdy nie będzie mógł. To sprawa, jakiej nigdzie i nigdy już panu nie zaproponują.  
- Skąd panu przyszło do głowy, że w to uwierzę?

- O, uwierzy pan, panie Holmes, bardzo prędko. Panie Holmes?

Sherlock nie słyszał – buczenie zagłuszało wszystkie pozostałe dźwięki, mgła zupełnie przesłoniła mu pole widzenia i kotka już nie pomagała.

Margaret miauknęła z przestrachem. Lord-mer westchnął.

- Tak, masz zupełną rację. Ten połowiczny stan mu tylko zaszkodzi. Ze sceptykami zawsze jest ciężko. Henry, ile on już tu siedzi?

- Mniej więcej pół godziny – odrzekła czaszka. – Ale rozmawia.

Dick Whittington ponownie westchnął.

- To nic nie znaczy, Henry. Jest po prostu silny, ale tak jak wszyscy nie może uwierzyć do końca, a to znaczy, że nie może do końca zobaczyć. Przez to jest w Mieście połowicznie, a to rozdwojenie wyczerpuje jego siły. Proszę mi podać rękę, panie Holmes, jeśli mnie pan słyszy. Słyszy mnie pan? Proszę mi podać rękę.

Sherlock podniósł bezwolną rękę i wyciągnął do przodu. Lord-mer zdjął rękawiczkę, mocno chwycił detektywa za nadgarstek i podniósł na nogi.

- A teraz niech pan patrzy!

Sherlock wzdrygnął się, jakby zrzucał z siebie duszący go przez cały ten czas kokon. Ręka Dicka Whittingtona była mocna i ciepła, a do tego realna, przerażająco realna. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył. Nareszcie zobaczył miasto.

Stali na Piccadilly, lecz dokoła już nie było mrocznie. Nie, nad miastem panowała noc i latarnie prawie nie rozpraszały ciemności, lecz w jakiś sposób było widać każdą szczelinkę między kamiennymi płytami, każde okno w budynkach. Domy, otaczające plac, rozkwitły świeżymi kolorami, jak na barwnych pocztówkach, sprzedawanych na Covent Garden. A po placu chodzili ludzie. Wcześniej widział ich jako niewyraźne cienie, a teraz byli w pełni żywi i realni. Niektórzy odziani byli w ubrania z XIX wieku, inni mieli na sobie niewiarygodne łachmany, składające się z piór, skór, celofanowych opakowań i w ogóle wszystkiego, co tylko się dało. Wszyscy spieszyli gdzieś w swoich sprawach, nie zauważając grupki przy fontannie.

W oddali Sherlock wyraźnie zobaczył granicę placu – przejrzystą membranę, która od czasu do czasu drżała, kiedy przechodziło przez nią zbyt wielu ludzi. Powiew wiatru zwichrzył włosy Sherlocka, przynosząc nieznane, niezbadane na razie zapachy. Powietrze już nie wydawało się obce.  
Dick Whittington puścił jego rękę i Holmes ciężko usiadł na stopniu. Kolory nieco przygasły, jednak nadal widział wszystko w pełnym zakresie.

- Dlaczego… kolory? – wyszeptał, łapiąc ustami powietrze.

- Tak widzę Miasto ja – odrzekł lord-mer, siadając obok. – Ale do tego trzeba żyć tutaj długo, bardzo długo. Panu jest teraz ciężko, panie Holmes, dlatego nie będę pana męczyć, powiem tylko najważniejsze rzeczy. Proszę słuchać uważnie. Zgadza się pan przyjąć tę sprawę?  
- Nie powiedział pan nic bliższego. – Sherlockowi pękała głowa. Albo już pękła, dlatego odczuwał taki ból i niepewność.

- Nie mam kiedy wprowadzać pana w szczegóły, jestem ostatecznie lordem-merem. Nie mam wolnego czasu, ani chwili. Widzę, że poznał się pan z Henrym. On panu wszystko opowie, przekażę mu detale. Jest starym mieszkańcem i pomoże panu w Mieście. Dostanie pan mój osobisty znak, nikt pana nie ruszy, z wyjątkiem najbardziej zuchwałych, ale tych jest niewielu.

Sherlock automatycznie skinął głową, starając się skupić, jednak z każdą upływającą chwilą wychodziło mu to coraz gorzej.  
- To głupie – rzucił, powstrzymując się od chwytania za głowę, w której myśli miotały się jak wściekłe osy. – Nie znam tego… miasta i właśnie wszelkimi siłami próbuję się skupić. Co wy ze mną zrobiliście?

- Trochę przyspieszyłem pańską aklimatyzację. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie mamy wyboru, panie Holmes. Pan jest naszą jedyną szansą. Mam nadzieję, że się pan zgodzi. Może pan oczywiście… - Głos Dicka stał się twardy, a jego oczy niepokojąco poważne, stare i… i Sherlock zwyczajnie nie znał na to odpowiedniego określenia, a ze splątanym umysłem niełatwo je znaleźć. – Może pan wrócić i o wszystkim zapomnieć. Tak robią normalni ludzie. Jednak pan wie, że to nie sen i nie majaczenie. W głębi duszy wie pan, że to się dzieje naprawdę, tak samo jak prawdziwy jest wasz świat. Jeśli pan odmówi, będzie tego żałował przez całe życie.

Sherlock nagle jaskrawo, doskonale, nietypowo jaskrawo wyobraził sobie, jak żyje w Londynie, zajmuje się swoimi sprawami, lecz każdy moment jego istnienia zatruty jest przez pytanie „A co by było, gdybym…?"

Myśleć było ciężko. „Przyśpieszona aklimatyzacja" wypijała z niego wszystkie siły.

- Ostatecznie, jeżeli to narkotyczny sen, pańska zgoda do niczego pana nie zobowiąże.

- Co to za morderstwa?

- Zapozna się pan z sytuacją później, teraz nie wytrzyma pan długiej rozmowy.

Sherlock bezsilnie kiwnął głową.

- Bez... gwarancji - mówić też było trudno.

- Doskonale! - Mer wyjął spod kabata pergamin, na którym było coś napisane. – Proszę przyłożyć rękę. Po prostu rękę.

Sherlock dotknął umowy, a na niej pojawił się staranny podpis, jak nakreślony przez niego samego.

- A teraz… - Dick Whittington wstał i pomógł podnieść się Sherlockowi. – Potrzebny panu odpoczynek. Wróci pan tutaj. O… - Włożył detektywowi na palec masywny pierścień z nieznanego czarnego kamienia, z zawiłym wzorem. – To mój osobisty znak. Pomoże panu… Chociaż nie, chwileczkę… - Lord-mer zamyślił się, rozważając coś. Sherlock znów poczuł się nieswojo, myśli rozpełzały się po kątach, rozpaczliwie sprzeciwiając się próbom zebrania ich razem. – Sam pan nie dojdzie. Zrobimy tak. Weźmie pan taksówkę. Pojedzie na prawo, potem dwa kwartały na lewo i do pierwszej latarni.  
- Co to za brednie?

- Niech pan zapamięta, panie Holmes. Na prawo, dwa kwartały na lewo i do pierwszej latarni. A teraz… - Dick Whittington odszedł dwa kroki do tyłu i mocno ścisnął w ręku laskę. – Dobranoc, panie Holmes.  
Laska z ciężką gałką świsnęła w powietrzu i nieoczekiwanie miękko uderzyła detektywa w skroń. Sherlock upadł na wznak na schodki, z ulgą osuwając się w ciemność.  
- Wiem, Margaret… - usłyszał jeszcze znajomy głos. – Ale inaczej się nie dało.


	3. Chapter 3

- Most londyński wali się… wali się… wali się… - wysoki, nieco drżący głosik brzmiał coraz bliżej, przebijając się przez mgłę. Stukot obcasów po jezdni mącił nocną ciszę.

- Glinę woda zmyje wnet, zmyje wnet… - Głosik zachichotał krótko i zmylił rytm. – Nieprawdaż, że zmyje?

Z mgły wyłoniła się niewysoka kobieta w płaszczu podbitym szarym futrem. Jej ciało niknęło w fałdach i nie dało się rozpoznać zarysu figury. Obcasy zastukały po bruku, zatrzymując się przed starym budynkiem w centrum Londynu.

- Witaj, Paul… - zaśpiewała kobieta i zachwiała się. Jej cień rozdwoił się pod latarnią, na mgnienie rozpadł, lecz od razu scalił się z powrotem. – Świetliste kopuły. Paradne wejście. Jesteś taki dumny, prawda? Wpuścisz dziewczynę z Bermondsey, żeby się ogrzała?

Mamrocąc i przytupując kobieta zakrzątnęła się przy drzwiach.

- Ratunku! – prawie pisnęła, wytrząsając z rękawa pięć tłustych szczurów. Te posłusznie rozbiegły się na boki. Drzwi katedry otworzyły się od lekkiego pchnięcia.

- Witaj, witaj, Paul – zanuciła kobieta, zanurzając się w ciemność. – Tutaj u ciebie całkiem inaczej, niż w Bermondsey. Chyba zostanę.

Drzwi się zamknęły. Żółta mgła snuła się po ulicy, owijając się dokoła latarni. Cień kobiety, jakby spóźniony, wsunął się w szparę pod drzwiami, zasyczawszy coś ledwo słyszalnie. Donośnie uderzył dzwon. Ze środka rozległ się szum, potem trzask i odgłos upadku czegoś ciężkiego. Na mgnienie przez szpary błysnęło światło i na tym się skończyło.

- Most londyński wali się, wali się, wali się… - zaśpiewał cienki głosik już zza ściany mgły. – Most londyński wali się, droga pani…

xxx

- Inspektorze, to nie do przyjęcia!

Lestrade pokiwał głową, pisząc pod stołem esemesa do Sally. Donovan zawsze była lepsza w rozmowach z takimi ludźmi.

- Powinniście na to zwrócić uwagę! – gorączkowała się interesantka. – To przecież wandalizm!

- Oczywiście, pani Edison, zrobimy co tylko możliwe… O, to jest sierżant Donovan. Uważnie panią wysłucha i przyjmie skargę do dalszego rozpatrzenia.

Sally uśmiechnęła się profesjonalnie i odprowadziła awanturnicę do swojego gabinetu. Lestrade westchnął. Wandalizm, jasne. Nie ma innych problemów.

Do diabła, gdzie jest Sherlock?

Telefon detektywa milczał już od tygodnia. Naturalnie Holmes nie był typem człowieka, który odbiera natychmiast po pierwszym sygnale, ale Lestrade'a zwykle nie ignorował. Wyjechał gdzieś, gdzie nie ma zasięgu? Możliwe, lecz bardzo dziwne – Sherlock wszystkie swoje wyjazdy poza Londyn zawsze starał się skracać do minimum. A tu marznie gdzieś w jakiejś głuszy już siedem dni z rzędu i to jeszcze w czasie, kiedy ma nierozwiązaną sprawę – to do niego niepodobne.

Tym niemniej, telefon detektywa był od tygodnia poza zasięgiem sieci. Inspektor czuł się z tego powodu jak kompletny idiota. Nie mógł przecież Holmesa ujawnić. Gospodarz wynajmowanego mieszkania nie ma oczywiście pojęcia, gdzie Sherlock przebywa, przyjaciół detektyw nie ma, a z rodziny ma tylko brata, którego powiadomiłby w ostatniej kolejności. Poza tym Sherlock niedawno wspominał, że Mycroft pojechał w długą podróż służbową.  
Gdyby Lestrade był przesądny, pewnie by pomyślał, że Holmes podzielił los innych zaginionych. Jednak stanowczo nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Sherlock Holmes mógłby gdzieś przepaść bez wieści.

Rozległo się stukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść! – zawołał inspektor.

Weszła Sally, szczerząc się w uśmiechu.  
- Nie zgadnie pan, co mi opowiedziała ta cała Edison.

- Sądząc z twojej miny, coś wesołego. Byłoby nieźle, gdyby obywatele chodzili na policję tylko po to, żeby opowiadać anegdoty.

Donovan usadowiła się na krześle.

- Jest z towarzystwa ochrony pomników, czy coś w tym stylu. Bredziła o międzynarodowym spisku, że niby ktoś chce zniszczyć historyczne budowle Londynu.

Lestrade westchnął.

- Dlaczego nie od razu wysadzić Parlament?

- O, nie ma co się śmiać. Ona ma dowody. Pamięta pan, niedawno był wstrząs w Old Bailey i cały tynk zleciał z sufitu akurat w czasie posiedzenia?

- Tak, Dimmock mi mówił. Akurat wtedy tam był.

- No to ona mówi, że w St. Paul jest to samo. Co prawda nie tynk, a posypało się coś w pomieszczeniach pomocniczych. Na dodatek w całym budynku.

- A nam co do tego?  
- Ona twierdzi, że nie było żadnych przyczyn takich uszkodzeń. St. Paul zawsze był w dobrym stanie, mają tam na etacie całą brygadę restauratorów. A Old Bailey remontowano całkiem niedawno, tak więc przyczyny naturalne można skreślić. Wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś mocno pomógł.

Inspektor jeszcze raz westchnął i nerwowo przygładził włosy.

- Zupełnie powariowali. I czego ona od nas chce? Mamy złapać chuliganów, którzy wleźli na sufit i obłupali tynk?

- O, jak już mówiłam, ona ma teorię międzynarodowego spisku wandali.

- No pewnie. Jakże by inaczej.

- Śmiech śmiechem, szefie, ale ona się odgrażała, że pójdzie do „Mirror" i „Daily News", jeśli nie zareagujemy. A pan zna kolesi z „Mirror" – jeszcze nam nie darowali tych zniknięć. Dopiero co wczoraj wyszedł kolejny artykuł. Znów o bezczynności policji.  
- O Boże… Poślij tam kogoś, niech mu pokażą te uszkodzenia i ten tynk. Niech pogada z konserwatorem, no, sama wiesz.

- Tak jest, szefie.  
Lestrade sapnął i ponownie wybrał numer Sherlocka. Gdzie on się podział akurat w najmniej odpowiednim momencie?

„Jeszcze z tydzień i ogłoszę, że jest poszukiwany" – postanowił inspektor ponuro.

xxx

Sherlocka obudził hałasujący dzwonek przy drzwiach. Mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy wcześniej nie brzęczał tak ogłuszająco i przeraźliwie. Detektyw spróbował wstać, jednak próba skończyła się fiaskiem – zaplątał się w poły płaszcza i runął na podłogę jak podcięty. Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem było spotkanie koło Akwarium. W głowie mu huczało, jakby otworzono w niej filię Big Bena. Coś podobnego Sherlock odczuwał jedynie po przeprowadzanych we wczesnej młodości eksperymentach badających odporność na alkohol. Zresztą właśnie z powodu takich objawów owe eksperymenty przerwał. W ustach miał pustynię, całe ciało go łamało po nocy spędzonej w ubraniu na kanapie i sam Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego przed zaśnięciem nie zdjął choćby płaszcza i butów.  
Czyżby Derek Rinder rzeczywiście okazał się aż tak bezczelny, że jednak wstrzyknął mu eksperymentalny narkotyk? Czy może on sam poddał się namowom i przypomniał sobie dawne czasy? Nie, kompletny idiotyzm, za nic by tak nie postąpił. Jak również nie zacząłby spać w butach.

Dzwonek nadal się awanturował. Holmes podniósł się na nogi. W drodze do schodów próbował skojarzyć swój stan z czymś ze znanego spisu dragów. Tępy ból w potylicznej części głowy, silny światłowstręt, suchość w ustach, problemy z koordynacją ruchów. Częściowa amnezja. No, świetnie.

Jakoś zdołał zejść na dół i otworzył drzwi.

- Sherlock. – Oczy Lestrade'a rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. – Piłeś?

- A co, wyglądam na to? – zapytał Holmes posępnie.

- Szczerze? Bardzo. Tylko chuchu nie masz. – Inspektor przecisnął się obok detektywa do przedpokoju i sam zamknął drzwi. – Gdzieś ty był przez dwa tygodnie?  
Holmes zamrugał i zagapił się na policjanta. Lestrade wyglądał na zmęczonego. Po prostu na zmęczonego. Mózg Sherlocka odmówił wyciągania wniosków odnośnie tego zmęczenia. Nowe szczegóły w sprawie? Dlatego przyszedł? O co chodzi z tymi dwoma tygodniami? Myśli w głowie pełzały wolno i leniwie, jak nigdy, a Sherlockowi nie chciało się nawet otwierać ust.  
- Lestrade, nie mam teraz czasu zajmować się twoimi problemami. Sam widzisz, że miałem ciężką noc. Dzięki za troskę, do widzenia.

- Sherlock, czyś ty zwariował? – spytał inspektor z łagodną życzliwością. – Nie było cię dwa tygodnie! Mogłeś przynajmniej włączyć telefon. Już myślałem, że dołączyłeś do spisu zaginionych z naszej sprawy.

- Sam widzisz, że nie. Idź już, muszę pracować.

- Sherlock, czy ty mnie w ogóle słyszysz? Jakie „pracować" w takim stanie? Nigdzie nie pójdę, póki mi nie wyjaśnisz, gdzie się szlajałeś przez te czternaście dni!

Głos inspektora odzywał się wewnątrz czaszki bolesnym echem. Sherlock zdecydowanie nie był w stanie wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich bredni.

- Inspektorze, według mnie pan się źle czuje…  
Lestrade bez zbędnych słów wyciągnął telefon i zademonstrował Holmesowi datę.

- Dwa. Tygodnie. Sherlock… - Zerknął podejrzliwie. – Czyś ty przypadkiem nie odwiedzał swoich byłych przyjaciół? Pamiętasz o naszej umowie? Nie będę pracować z narkomanem.  
- Na miłość boską, Lestrade! – Sherlock szczelniej zawinął się w płaszcz, z jakiegoś powodu miał dreszcze. – Tu i teraz mogę dać ci krew do analizy. Może zaniesiesz ją do laboratorium i nareszcie sobie pójdziesz? Jestem czysty od kilku lat i doskonale o tym wiesz. – Dobrze wiedział, że Lestrade nie poprosi o próbkę. W obecnym stanie gotów był obiecać wszystko, byle tylko zostawiono go w spokoju.  
- A skąd masz pierścionek? – spytał inspektor, już nieco spokojniej, wskazując na prawą rękę Holmesa. – Też powiesz, że nie wiesz?

Sherlock z osłupieniem zapatrzył się na obrączkę z czarnego kamienia z zawiłym wzorem, otaczającą jego serdeczny palec. Widocznie mina detektywa przekonała Lestrade'a, że odpowiedzi się nie doczeka. Westchnął.

- Słuchaj, jesteś wolnym człowiekiem i takie tam, ale czy nie mógłbyś następnym razem po prostu zadzwonić? Musiałem zawiadomić twojego gospodarza i prosić go, żeby mnie powiadomił, kiedy się zjawisz.

- O, cudownie – stwierdził Sherlock ponuro. – Mam nadzieje, że moje fotografie jeszcze nie zdobią słupów i kartonów z mlekiem?  
- Nie, ale następnym razem o tym pomyślę – odciął się Lestrade. – Wypij środek na kaca i nie zadawaj się więcej ze złymi chłopcami i dziewczynkami. I ściągnij sobie z Internetu chociaż trochę odpowiedzialności.  
- To wszystko? Skończyłeś? To ja się chyba zajmę sprawą, a na ciebie pewno czekają w Yardzie – Anderson ma pełno świeżych anegdot.

Lestrade mruknął coś pod nosem i poszedł – jeśli Sherlock się wyzłośliwia to pewnie z nim wszystko w porządku.

Holmes wszedł na górę, po drodze zdejmując płaszcz, skręcił do łazienki i wsadził głowę pod kran z zimną wodą. Myśli mu się trochę rozjaśniły. Poszedł do sypialni, żeby się przebrać… i mało nie upadł na podłogę obok łóżka. Wspomnienia z zeszłej nocy zalały go jak wielka fala.

Sherlock wpierw usiadł, potem wstał i zaczął spacerować po pokoju. Wrócił do salonu, podniósł z podłogi płaszcz i wydostał z kieszeni telefon. Komórka mrugnęła w jego ręku i od razu się włączyła. Skonfundowany patrzył na datę. O ile do tej pory wszystko można było uznać za idiotyczne próby Lestrade'a wychowania go za pomocą terapii szokowej, teraz stało się oczywiste, że minęły dwa tygodnie. Czternaście dni, z których sam Sherlock pamiętał tylko jeden.

Runął na kanapę i potarł palcami skronie. Nawet jeżeli przyjąć za pewnik, że był w tym NieLondynie, to sytuacja nie stawała się przez to jaśniejsza. Wewnętrzny zegar Sherlocka nigdy się nie mylił – spędził tam najwyżej parę godzin. Co łatwo było sprawdzić.

Detektyw podszedł do lustra, uważnie obejrzał twarz, dłonie, odzież, przesunął ręką po włosach. Przypuśćmy, że ktoś go mógł ogolić i umyć, lecz włosy nadal były tej samej długości, co w przeddzień spotkania z dealerem. Sherlockowi zawsze bardzo szybko odrastały włosy. Paznokcie też w porządku - nie obcinano ich, co znaczy, że nie urosły. No i ledwo widoczne zadrapanie, które pojawiło się w trakcie eksperymentu dwa dni temu, pozostało tak samo zaognione.

Sherlock ufał swoim obserwacjom. Lecz nie mniej ufał dacie.

Ostatnie, co pamiętał to świst laski i zawstydzona mina Dicka Whittingtona  
Detektyw zamarł. Wszystkie informacje, które przyswoił w ciągu ostatniej doby, natarczywie domagały się posortowania. Wówczas odłożył analizę w obliczu niezwykłych okoliczności, jednak dalej już się nie dało tego odsunąć. Zwłoka groziła prawdziwą katastrofą.

Holmes nie wyobrażał sobie, jak żyją inni ludzie, nie filtrujący wchodzącej informacji, nie przemyślający jej i nie rozdzielający. Nic dziwnego, że nie potrafią dostrzegać najprostszych rzeczy.

Analizować. Pilnie. Teraz.  
Sherlock zamknął oczy i jak zwykle otworzył je już w Pałacu Umysłu. Pomieszczenie trudno było poznać. Szafy się chwiały, z regałów sypały się kartki, przedmioty na podłodze przemieszczały się chaotycznie, zderzając się i wpadając pod nogi. Ta przestrzeń zawsze czujnie reagowała na stan swego włodarza, a ten był akurat daleki od idealnego.

Sherlock skupił się i machnął ręką. Hałas ucichł. Pomieszczenie powróciło do zwykłego stanu, tyle że gdzieniegdzie fruwały wydarte z książek karty, lecz Sherlock postanowił zająć się tym później.

A więc… Nowe fakty.

Na oczach detektywa z podłogi wyrosła nowa szafka z napisem „NieLondyn". Holmes usiadł na podłodze i zaczął starannie przypominać sobie wszystkie detale swojej podróży. Mgła, latarnie, Dick Whittington, czaszka imieniem Henry, kotka Margaret, ogromne płótna na Piccadilly – wszystko to znalazło się w pudełku, uporządkowane i dokładnie utrwalone. Oddzielnie zawisła metka z notką „ważne": instrukcje dotyczące następnej wyprawy do NieLondynu. Do tego samego pudełka wrzucił incydent z czasem i swoją okresową amnezję.  
Posłuszna machnięciu ręki, z półki sfrunęła jeszcze jedna teczka – dane sprawy dotyczącej zniknięć. Sherlock szybko ustalił związki i zapisał rozwiązanie. Robocza hipoteza, prawdopodobieństwo siedemdziesiąt pięć procent: wszyscy poszkodowani przebywali w tym właśnie mieście, możliwe, że zostali napadnięci przez niebezpieczne stworzenia. Spędzali tam nieokreśloną ilość czasu, od kilku minut do kilku godzin. Wracali do Londynu odczuwając silne emocje, co powodowało histerię, zaburzenia psychiczne i częściową amnezję. Notatka: sam Sherlock w czasie swojego przemieszczenia nie widział autobusu. Ten fakt można wyjaśnić później.

Po skatalogowaniu wspomnień i danych, Holmes poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Można było przystępować do zbierania dalszych informacji. Ponownie zamknął oczy i otworzył je już w swoim salonie. Minęło zaledwie półtorej godziny. Ciekawe z czym związane było zwiększenie efektywności? Możliwe, że to skutek wstrząsu.  
Sherlock poszedł do kuchni, zrobił sobie kawę i wrócił po notebook. Zadanie: znaleźć informacje o podobnych przypadkach. Jeśli tamto miasto istnieje i można do niego trafić, prawdopodobnie powinny pozostać jakieś świadectwa. Wszystko pozostawia ślad w Sieci. Łyknął kawy i pogrążył się w poszukiwaniach.

W ciągu pół godziny Sherlock zaśmiecił swój twardy dysk streszczeniami setek legend miejskich i odwiedził dziesiątki stron, poświęconych zjawiskom paranormalnym. Niczego szczególnie interesującego tam nie znalazł. Prymitywne historie o tym, jak to kogoś porwali kosmici, albo o wampirach na cmentarzu Highgate. Fanatycy lubowali się samą opowieścią „naocznego świadka", nawet nie pomyślawszy o tym, by sprawdzić jego prawdomówność. Kilka zapisów o podróżach do tak zwanego „świata równoległego" Sherlock zapisał, głównie z powodu opisania różnicy w czasie tej rzeczywistości i tamtej.  
Dicka Whittingtona dało się odszukać w Internecie bardzo łatwo – nie na darmo to nazwisko wydawało się Sherlockowi znajome. Znalazł trzy warianty znanej bajki o pierwszym lordzie-merze Londynu i jego kocie. Okazało się, że w Londynie jest ona bardzo popularna i nawet posłużyła za osnowę kilku musicali.  
Jedyne wzmianki o „innym" Londynie znajdowały się w książce Neila Gaimana „Nigdziebądź". Sherlock przeczytał krótkie streszczenie, przejrzał samą książkę i stwierdził, że niewiele może mu pomóc. Nie było tam nic konkretnego, a kontaktowanie się z pisarzem trwałoby za długo i pewnie nic by nie dało.

Żadnych konkretów.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu Sherlock wstał od stołu i poszedł do sypialni po zmianę odzieży.  
Postanowił iść drogą eksperymentu. Jazda taksówką nie zajmie dużo czasu, za to da możliwość przedłużenia badań albo pozwoli ostatecznie odrzucić tę wersję. To było rozumną, logiczną decyzją. Wszystko należy sprawdzić. A jeśli znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, gdzie każą mu wierzyć w niewiarygodne… Cóż, niewiarygodne hipotezy trzeba zbadać tym bardziej.

Na wszelki wypadek Sherlock wysłał do Lestrade'a sms, że w związku ze śledztwem wyjeżdża na kilka dni do Sussex. Głupie zaniepokojenie inspektora mogło tu tylko zaszkodzić.  
Wziął ze sobą pistolet (doskonały Sig Sauer, co prawda niezarejestrowany), zapasowy magazynek, lupę i pięćset funtów. Narzucił płaszcz, zawiązał na szyi szalik i wyszedł za próg.

- Taxi!

_Tajemnicza kobieta śpiewa bardzo starą i popularną dziecięcą piosenkę „London Bridge is falling down"._


	4. Chapter 4

- Proszę się zatrzymać przy latarni.

Przyzwyczajony do różnych osobliwości londyński taksówkarz nie zdziwił się. Akurat przy następnym skrzyżowaniu przyjaźnie mrugała latarnia z okrągłym kloszem. Taksówka zahamowała obok. Sherlock spojrzał w okno, uśmiechnął się do siebie i nieoczekiwanie zapytał kierowcę:

- Co pan widzi za oknem?

Kierowca wzruszył ramionami i burknął:

- Ulicę.

Sherlock podał mu pieniądze i otworzył drzwi. Już przez szybę widział, że za oknem nie było żadnej ulicy. Przelewała się tam lepka ciemność. Holmes zrobił krok naprzód, a potem obejrzał się przez ramię. Taksówka nie odjechała, tylko powoli rozpłynęła się w mroku, tonąc w nim. Postąpił kilka kroków w absolutnej nicości i raptem, bez żadnego stadium pośredniego, pojawił się przed nim NieLondyn. Sherlock westchnął mimowolnie. Miasto rzeczywiście istniało. Nie widział tak intensywnych barw, jak wówczas, gdy towarzyszył mu Dick Whittington, ale niewyraźne cienie zniknęły bez śladu. Stał na Covent Garden, dokładnie przed budynkiem opery. Tylko sam gmach wyglądał zupełnie nie tak, jak w rzeczywistości. Dach porósł lasem piszczałek organowych, na ścianie zaś widoczne były wielkie kawały kart pokrytych nutami, na których Sherlock, przyjrzawszy się, rozpoznał „Odę na urodziny królowej Anny" Händla. Fasada oblepiona była dekoracjami: malowane parawany z „Turandot", maski, portrety, elementy kostiumów i instrumentów, a na łańcuchach wisiał grobowiec z „Don Carlosa" Verdiego. Opera przypominała kolorowe pudełko, do którego niedbale wrzucono milion przedmiotów.

To wyglądało dziwnie, nawet wedle miar Sherlocka. Popatrzył na sterczący z dachu zeszyt nutowy gigantycznych rozmiarów i pstre pióra, które wybiły szyby na pierwszym piętrze. Naprawdę dziwne. W głowie zaczął mu narastać ten sam obrzydliwy szum, który słyszał przy fontannie na Piccadilly, jednak detektyw skoncentrował się na tym, by nie stracić poczucia rzeczywistości. Nawet jeśli była to obca, zwariowana rzeczywistość.

Sherlock nigdy nie był zainteresowany żadnymi praktykami duchowymi, opartymi na autosugestii, jednak teraz należało zmusić się do tego, by nie wypaść z tego świata, nawet jeśli jego fantasmagoryczność i brak logiki były aż nazbyt jaskrawe. Musiał przyjąć fakt, że miasto było prawdziwe i działać na tej podstawie. Po raz ostatni zerknął na operę i poszedł tam, gdzie w normalnym Covent Garden był rynek, po prostu dlatego, żeby iść gdziekolwiek. Stanie w miejscu nagle wydało mu się niebezpieczne. Własna racjonalność robiła mu głupi dowcip. Wystarczyło się zamyślić, a już nielogiczność miasta wysuwała się na pierwszy plan i przeszkadzała się skupić.  
To miasto nie było iluzją ani snem. O ile w Holborn jeszcze można było wierzyć w racjonalność zdarzeń, tutaj to przychodziło z trudem. NieLondyn dosłownie proklamował swoje istnienie hałasem i zapachami, gwarem głosów, co i rusz nadlatującymi powiewami wiatru i całkowicie realnym brukiem pod nogami.  
Skręcił za róg i ujrzał to, co najwyraźniej w znanym mu Londynie było rynkiem. Żywiołowy handel zaczynał się od miejsca, gdzie stał: ktoś siedział w kucki przed rozłożonym na ziemi towarami, kilku handlarzy przytoczyło własne kramiki na kołach, a nieopodal jaskrawymi jedwabiami rozlewały się namioty. Lecz nieskończony ludzki potok, płynący obok nich, rwał się dalej, do ogromnych wrót. Za nimi migotała membrana, podobna do tej, jaka otaczała Piccadilly. Lecz tutaj nieustannie przelewała się i wyginała z powodu przekraczających ją ludzi.

- Hej, chłopcze, niczego nie zapomniałeś?

Wyszczerzona powitalnie czaszka leżała tuż przy stopach Sherlocka. Detektyw dałby głowę, że jeszcze minutę temu jej tam nie było.  
- Wyszedłem ci na spotkanie, a ty już uciekłeś na bazar. Spryciula – burknął czerep z ledwo zauważalnym tonem przygany. – Ciebie naturalnie ochrania znak lorda-mera, ale nie powinieneś chodzić po mieście bez przewodnika. Nie znasz miejscowych obyczajów. Ciekawość jest, a doświadczenie jak u niemowlęcia. Ja bym się z tobą nie cackał, ale przecież przepadniesz. Szkoda. Zapamiętaj sobie: wszystko co już wiesz, będzie ci tylko przeszkadzało. Tutaj wasze stare porządki nie działają.  
Holmes schylił się, podniósł czaszkę i włożył ją pod pachę, żeby było wygodniej nieść.

- Co tam jest? – Detektyw skinął głową w stronę bramy.

- Bazar, przecież mówię – odrzekł czerep. – A jakby co, to ja mam imię. Zapomniałeś już?

- Henry – przypomniał sobie Sherlock. Narastający szum w głowie zaczął cichnąć. Myśli przestawały wściekle skakać i znów zaczęły się układać w logiczny ciąg.  
- Ulżyło? – upewnił się Henry. – To dlatego, że ja jestem miejscowy, a ty – obcy. Ze mną zawsze ci będzie łatwiej.

Wrota, w które wlewał się pstry ludzki potok, przyciągały spojrzenie Sherlocka. Nigdy wcześniej nie wykazywał zainteresowania oglądaniem osobliwości, lecz teraz poczuł ostrą ciekawość. Zobaczyć na własne oczy co tam jest, na rynku, obejrzeć mieszkańców miasta, towary, przekonać się, spróbować, dotknąć… Zdecydowanym krokiem poszedł naprzód.

- Hej, ciebie generalnie nie na zakupy tutaj zapraszali! – skarcił go Henry, lecz od razu złagodniał. - Chociaż, jeżeli Bazar woła, to się nie oprzesz. Zgoda, idziemy, pospacerujemy sobie, przy okazji przyzwyczaisz się trochę i zrozumiesz co i jak.

- Sugeruje mi się życzenia? - zainteresował się Sherlock, którego nadal ciągnęło do bramy.

- To Bazar. Czasami wabi klientów, chociaż zwykle sami przychodzą. Z drugiej strony, ty jesteś nowicjuszem, więc wszystko jest możliwe. Tak więc się stara. To nie jest niebezpieczne, tylko trudno się przeciwstawić. Chodźmy, nic złego się nie stanie, jak trochę połazimy. Tylko żebyś niczego nie jadł i nie pił.  
- Dlaczego? – Sherlock natychmiast skupił uwagę.

W głosie czaszki dało się wyczuć zdumienie.

- A ty co, nie słyszałeś bajek o elfach?

- O czym?

- No człowieku, aleś walnął! Takie istoty, mityczne. Malutkie, ze skrzydełkami, szkodniki, ludzi do siebie zwabiają. W gościach u elfów nie wolno niczego jeść ani pić, inaczej możesz zostać u nich na zawsze i nie znaleźć drogi z powrotem. Tak samo jest w NieLondynie.

Sherlock obejrzał się. Od strony opery niósł się krystalicznie czysty, mocarny śpiew. Dokoła kipiało życie, o którym nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, ze swoimi prawami, porażającymi możliwościami, nagromadzonymi informacjami, których nie znał żaden Londyńczyk.

- A jeśli zechcę zostać? – spytał.

- To po prostu zostaniesz, ale po co kusić los? – Gdyby czaszka miała ludzką postać, pewnie wzruszyłaby ramionami. – Mało to takich, którym byś się przydał? Wiesz, nigdy nic nie wiadomo – zjesz kawałek zaproponowanego chleba i automatycznie podpiszesz kontrakt na wieczystą niewolę.

Sherlock mruknął i ruszył w stronę rynku. Zmieszali się z tłumem, który porwał ich w rozwarte wrota.

Plac i opera momentalnie rozpłynęły się bez śladu. Za bramą kłębiła się mgła i mrok.

- Bazar nie ma granic – rzekł czerep pouczająco. – Wejść można tylko przez północną bramę, a wyjść - przez południową. Pójdziesz w inną stronę – będziesz błądzić wiecznie, póki nie znajdziesz straży lub nie trafisz na Czarny Rynek.  
- Czyli jest tutaj? Handel pokątny zaraz obok legalnego? Funkcjonalne.

- On jest wszędzie. Tylko nasz jest, no… naprawdę czarny. Lepiej tam bez potrzeby nie bywać. Idziemy, co tak stoisz? – popędził go Henry.

Sherlock rzeczywiście zamarł, z ciekawością obserwując przechodniów. Zew tego miejsca zmieszany z odczuciem głębokiej nierealności dawały mu rodzaj niezwykłego odurzenia, jakiego nie zaznał nawet pod wpływem narkotyków. Wrażenie psuło tylko to, że Sherlock nie potrafił niczego powiedzieć o ludziach odwiedzających Bazar. Oczywiście zauważał wszystkie szczegóły: z czego zrobiono pelerynki, jakiego rodzaju są buty i jakie ślady powinny zostawiać na ziemi, widział ręce i twarze, rękawy i kołnierze przepoconych koszul, jednak kompletnie nic mu to nie mówiło. Wszystko tutaj było inaczej, a odciski na palcach i plamy na odzieży mogły oznaczać zupełnie co innego, niż w znanym mu Londynie. To było niezwykłe i nawet trochę przerażające. Nowe i zachwycające. I absolutnie wstrząsające.  
Szli dalej wzdłuż kramów i Sherlock wypełniał umysł nowym światem. Ten wlewał się w niego strumieniem i detektywowi wydawało się, że tutaj nie istnieje, nie może istnieć takie pojęcie jak nuda. Inny system, inna logika. Tak… pociągające.  
Kramy uginały się od dziwów. Były tam także zwyczajne przedmioty, w rodzaju ozdób, serwetek, podstawek, wyposażenia kuchennego i drewnianych stołków. Jednak większości towarów detektyw nie widział nigdy wcześniej – dziwaczne instrumenty, beczki, które wydawały mlaskające dźwięki, pudełka, wypełnione zdumiewającymi drobiazgami, sześciołape i uskrzydlone zwierzęta, cały szereg sklepików z migocącymi różańcami, gdzie za ladami siedzieli mnisi, książki, które same się otwierały i szeleściły stronicami. A zewsząd rozbrzmiewały okrzyki sprzedawców, zapraszające, by popatrzeć, pomacać, popróbować.  
- Jakie tu macie pieniądze w obiegu? – zapytał Sherlock, zatrzymując się w alejce z bronią. Pachniało olejem i prochem, słychać było brzęk młota na kowadle. Zaraz za kramami, w przenośnych warsztatach kuto i odlewano broń na sprzedaż.

- Zależy co byś chciał kupić. I zależy u kogo – odparł Henry. – Miejscowi zwykle się wymieniają. Pieniądze to taka niestała rzecz. Dziś znajdziesz górę złota, jutro – dwa pensy. Nigdy nie zgadniesz. Za to każdy ma coś do zaproponowania w zamian.

- Znajdziesz? – nie zrozumiał Holmes.

- No tak. Nie mamy tutaj mennicy. Trzeba się posługiwać tym, co jest pod ręką. A zgubione pieniądze zawsze gdzieś są. Bardzo wygodne. Wiesz, ile pieniędzy każdego dnia gubi się w Londynie? Tysiące funtów, i nie tylko funtów.

- A jaki jest kurs wymiany?  
- Kurs? – zdumiała się czaszka. – O czym ty mówisz?

- Jak to o czym? – Teraz zdumiał się z kolei Sherlock. – Dolar i funt mają różną wartość na rynku. Albo na przykład funt i jen. Dolar i jen są tańsze, funt droższy. Odmienna siła nabywcza. – Sherlock czuł się nieco głupio, wyjaśniając elementarne rzeczy.  
- A tak, oczywiście. – W głosie Henry'ego dała się słyszeć źle skrywana wesołość. – Już zapomniałem, jak to tam u was jest idiotycznie urządzone. U nas jest wszystko prościej. Są stare pieniądze i nowe pieniądze. Nowe, współczesne, są tanie – ludzie je gubią codziennie milionami. A na przykład elżbietańskie mają wartość nieporównywalnie wyższą. A już za chińską monetę z dynastii Han możesz sobie kupić willę zaraz obok Królewskiego Parku.

- Znaczy, chińskie…? – Sherlock w zadumie odprowadził wzrokiem kobietę, podróżującą po Bazarze w purpurowym palankinie, w towarzystwie czterech tragarzy i dziwnego ptaka. – A więc poza NieLondynem są też inne miasta?

- Oczywiście, a coś ty myślał? – zaśmiał się Henry. – Uważałeś, że jesteśmy jedyni? No, chłopcze, z tobą nie można się nudzić! Przecież dowolna choć trochę szanująca się stolica, ma swój nocny odpowiednik, jakże inaczej? Myślisz, że miasta mogą długo pociągnąć na samej racjonalności? Wszystkie bez tej drugiej strony dawno by wymarły. Ej! – Czerep nieoczekiwanie przerwał. – A ty co stoisz? Ty w ogóle nie powinieneś tutaj za długo przebywać, tak więc ruszaj się, oglądaj szybciutko, spaceruj, i zaraz zajmiemy się sprawą.  
Sherlock rozejrzał się, wybrał kierunek i najbardziej interesującą alejkę, kiedy jego wzrok padł na stojący w oddali kramik. Ten był na poły ukryty w cieniach, więc z tej odległości nie sposób było rozpoznać towaru. A do tego nie było tam w ogóle klientów. Ludzie omijali go szerokim łukiem, zerkając z ukosa i szepcząc między sobą. Pośrodku ożywionego Bazaru, gdzie czasami trzeba było przepychać się między ludźmi, żeby popatrzeć na oferowane towary to było dziwne. Niewiele myśląc, Sherlock skierował się dokładnie tam.

- Ej-ej! – zdenerwował się czerep. – A ty dokąd?! Stój! To przecież zegarmistrzowie, Sherlock, czyś ty zwariował?  
- Zegarmistrzowie? – rzucił detektyw, nie zwalniając kroku.

- Właśnie! – krzyknął Henry. – To niebezpieczne, słyszysz, świrze? Stój, mówię!  
Sherlock nie słuchał, kram przyciągał go jak magnes. Czuł, że wręcz musi się dowiedzieć, co tam leży. Nagle wydało mu się, że to jest bardzo ważne. Wręcz nieprawdopodobnie ważne.

Zbliżywszy się, zamarł. Przed nim stał zdjęty z kół kryty furgon, wypełniony różnorodnymi mechanizmami. Były tam zegary, metronomy, mikroskopy, sprytne systemy soczewek optycznych, nakręcane zabawki, niewielkie roboty w postaci owadów i ptaków, psów, kotów i jaszczurek. Wysokie, ludzkiego wzrostu, figury z nieruchomymi, jak wyrzeźbionymi z drewna twarzami. Wszystko to brzęczało, skrzypiało, poszczękiwało, poruszało kończynami… Sherlock nigdy jeszcze nie widział czegoś tak pięknego, precyzyjnego i wyregulowanego. Te instrumenty były idealne. Płynne ruchy, każdy detal na swoim miejscu, widać najdrobniejsze drgania sprężyn i trybów między częściami metalowych korpusów. Były jak żywe – w swoistym, bardzo dziwnym, mechanicznym sensie. Detektyw zamarł przed kramem. Czaszka kręciła się w jego rękach, lecz Holmes zupełnie o niej zapomniał.

- O, jak widzę, pan jest koneserem? - rozbrzmiał miarowy głos z boku. – Ma pan dobry gust.

Sherlock odwrócił się. Obok stał najwyraźniej sprzedawca – wysoki człowiek zakutany w habit koloru rdzy. Detektywa raptem ogarnęło wrażenie, że pod tym habitem może kryć się wszystko, co tylko możliwe. Rozległ się łagodny śmiech i z rękawów wysunęły się całkowicie ludzkie dłonie, splatając palce. Sherlock rzucił na nie okiem: zwyczajne dłonie, tylko bardzo wąskie. Z bardzo, bardzo długimi i cienkimi palcami, przypominającymi odnóża pająka.

- To sam zegarmistrz! – zasyczał rozpaczliwie Henry. – Oooch, jaki z ciebie idiota! Uciekaj, póki nie jest za późno!  
Sherlock nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

- Tak – powiedział, zwracając się do mnicha. – Koneser.

- Od razu widać – uśmiechnął się mnich i dodał zagadkowo: - Podobne ciągnie do podobnego. Życzy pan sobie czegoś?

- Wpierw chciałbym się rozejrzeć – powiedział Holmes. – Czy można te mechanizmy brać do ręki?  
- Naturalnie. – W głosie mnicha dał się słyszeć lekki śmieszek. – Proszę się czuć swobodnie. Pan... może. – Skinął ręką, zapraszając Sherlocka do wnętrza furgonu. – Proszę.  
Detektyw wszedł do środka, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak mocno czaszka wibrowała w jego rękach.

Mechanizmy były nierealnie piękne. Tutaj było ich jeszcze więcej, niż na zewnątrz i pośród ogromnego mnóstwa przyrządów Sherlock widział coraz więcej takich, których przeznaczenia nie mógł ani odgadnąć, ani nawet sobie wyobrazić.  
Mnich trzymał się przeważnie za jego plecami, by nie odciągać uwagi gościa, a jego głos, jak wcześniej, miarowo opowiadał o najbardziej godnych uwagi egzemplarzach. Głos był podobny do cykania metronomu. Do tykania zegara, odmierzającego czas. Do wszystkiego na raz. W pewnym momencie Holmes pojął, że nie może uchwycić ani słowa z tego, co mówi jego rozmówca.

Tik-tak-tik-tak. Tik-tik-tak.

Sherlock opanował się i spróbował skupić. Jego głowę znów wypełniało wstrętne buczenie, lecz on doskonale wiedział, że coś przeoczył. Panicznie szperał spojrzeniem po ladach. Było w tych mechanizmach coś, co od samego początku wydało się mu nieprawidłowe, niezwyczajne, lecz wystarczyło by skoncentrował się na tym, a myśl wyślizgiwała się i już nie mógł jej złapać.

Potrzasnął głową, przywracając zwykły bieg myśli i odgradzając się od natrętnego monotonnego głosu mnicha, rozejrzał się wokoło – i zaparło mu dech. Jak gdyby odzyskał wzrok i ze straszliwą wyrazistością zobaczył to, co przeoczył od samego początku.

Mechanizmy były żywe. W piersi małego ptaka trzepotało malusieńkie serduszko z dolutowanymi zębatkami, okular mikroskopu skracał się rytmicznie, latający sterowiec był cały oplątany siatką naczyń krwionośnych, a metalowy pies z bólem patrzył na niego prawdziwymi ludzkimi oczami.

Sherlock powoli obrócił się do mnicha i to było ostatnie, co zdołał zrobić samodzielnie.

- Ach, widzę, że pan nareszcie zauważył – powiedział tamten. – Jest pan rzeczywiście wspaniały. Zwykle nikt nie widzi. Wszyscy wiedzą, a nikt nie zauważa.  
- Używacie części ciał do swoich konstrukcji? – sapnął Sherlock.

- Tak. Jesteśmy zegarmistrzami. Jesteśmy mistrzami. Używamy dowolnych materiałów. Prawdziwie ożywić metal może tylko to, co było żywe wcześniej.  
Furgon i cała jego zawartość odeszły na dalszy plan, a potem powoli się rozwiały. Pozostała tylko ciemność i mnich, którego szaty i śnieżnobiałe dłonie na tle tej ciemności odbijały się wyjątkowo jaskrawo i raziły oczy. Holmes zupełnie nie mógł się poruszać, ciało przestało go słuchać, pod kontrolą miał jeszcze tylko oddech. Nawet wymówienie słowa stało się bardzo trudne.

- Po… co… wam… ja? – wykrztusił.

Mnich uśmiechnął się. Za jego plecami zaczęły pojawiać się kontury domów, stopniowo tworząc dziwną, zdeformowaną ulicę. Wszystkie budynki miały cudaczne, nieprawidłowe kształty, wyginały się pod niemożliwymi kątami, krzywiły i wydawało się, że dosłownie pożerają się nawzajem.  
- Widzimy sedno – rzekł mnich. – Rozumiemy, gdzie wstawić każdy detal. A pan jest idealny. Pan jest porażający. Jakby pana już skonstruowano, ale my przekonstruujemy pana o wiele, wiele lepiej. Mózg, pracujący bez zakłóceń, ciało w pełni podporządkowane rozumowi… O, da pan życie setkom istnień! Proszę się nie martwić. Będzie pan cudowny, sam pan oceni. – Mnich znów się uśmiechnął. – Jest pan przecież koneserem.  
Sherlock po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę się przeraził. Nieraz celowano do niego z pistoletu, niejednokrotnie ocierał się o śmierć, często sam był temu winien, ale po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że teraz może mu się przytrafić coś gorszego od zwykłej śmierci.  
Te oczy… One patrzyły. Serce biło, mięśnie się kurczyły, a żyłami płynęła krew. Żadna z części składowych nie traciła życia.

Z wysiłkiem spojrzał samymi oczami na czaszkę, którą wciąż jeszcze ściskał pod pachą, w nadziei, że Henry coś powie, pomoże mu, lecz ten milczał, przemieniwszy się w martwą kość.  
Ulica stała się już całkiem wyraźna i wypełnili ją inni mnisi. Ich twarze także kryły się pod kapturami, lecz ich habity były czarne. Wyłaniali się z cieni i w nich znikali, jedni za drugimi, więc Sherlock nawet nie mógł policzyć, ilu ich jest. Jego niedawny rozmówca bez pośpiechu poszedł naprzód i Holmes spostrzegł, że jego nogi same idą za zegarmistrzem. Inni mnisi odprowadzali ich w milczeniu, a w ciszy było słychać tylko szelest ich szat.  
Detektyw z całych sił wpatrywał się w przepływające obok domy, starając się zapamiętać wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Dwa razy potknął się o jakieś korzenie, które pojawiły się nie wiadomo skąd, chociaż był pewien, że ziemia po której szedł była przedtem doskonale gładka…

Nagle w jego głowie z pstryknięciem szczegóły wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Krzywe domy, korzenie, droga gruntowa… O tym mówiła Ruth – Ulica Trzynaście. Ona tu była! Sherlock skrzywił się w duchu. Doskonale. Tyle, że to mu w niczym nie pomoże. Zupełnie.

- Dlaczego… trzynaście?

- O, czyżby pan się nie domyślał? - rzucił przez ramię mnich. - Trzynasta godzina. Jesteśmy zegarmistrzami, a tu płynie czas, który nie istnieje. Nasz czas.  
Holmes postanowił nie zadawać więcej pytań. Każde słowo przychodziło mu z takim trudem, że na czole wystąpił mu zimny pot. Przestawiał nogi, posłuszny cudzej woli, a wnętrzności kąsała mu czysta zgroza. I gdzież jego słynna inteligencja? Gdzie refleks i umiejętność strzelania? Nie może nawet sięgnąć po broń, choć ta leży w kieszeni płaszcza. Gdzie to wszystko? Sherlock po raz pierwszy czuł tak wszechogarniającą bezradność. Żaden plan, który zdążył obmyślić po drodze, nie wypali. Tutaj nie działała ani zwykła logika, ani prawa fizyki. W ogóle, czy można cokolwiek przewidywać w takim miejscu? Jak można działać, kiedy nie masz pod kontrola nawet własnego ciała? Mnisi wiedli go coraz dalej i Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, co zamierzają z nim zrobić.

Nareszcie procesja zatrzymała się przed olbrzymim budynkiem, z dołu do samej góry oplecionym przez gigantyczne korzenie. Sherlock nie mógłby powiedzieć, jak był on wysoki, ponieważ korzenie niknęły we mgle już na poziomie pierwszego piętra.

Wewnątrz był tylko szeroki hol, oświetlony mnóstwem świec i kręte schody, po których go poprowadzono.

Wchodzili i wchodzili, szybko i nieubłaganie – pięć minut, dwadzieścia, nie było temu końca, i detektyw zaczął się zastanawiać ile wytrzyma jego ciało? Zaczynało go już kłuć w boku, a nogi bolały ze zmęczenia. By choć trochę odsunąć te przykre odczucia, Sherlock zaczął liczyć stopnie. Trzysta, trzysta pięćdziesiąt, czterysta dwadzieścia… Zegarmistrzowie, wieża… Westchnął gwałtownie. W całym Londynie, nie, w obu Londynach istniał tylko jeden budynek takiej wysokości. Wszystko pasowało. Big Ben. Wielki Ben – gdzież mieliby mieszkać zegarmistrzowie, jak nie tam?  
Jego domysł się potwierdził, jak tylko dotarli na górę, do dużej sali, gdzie obracały się tryby gigantycznego zegarowego mechanizmu, a w ciemnej przestrzeni ziała szeroka paszcza dzwonu.  
Sherlocka pozostawiono, by stał w samym centrum, pod spojrzeniami kilkudziesięciu pracujących tam zegarmistrzów, którzy porzucili swoje zajęcia, by go obejrzeć. Mnich w habicie koloru rdzy zniknął bez śladu.

Holmes słyszał tykanie ich głosów: „Skąd go wzięli?", „Patrzcie tylko!", „Idealnie"; widział, jak wielu odkłada narzędzia i części ciał, i podchodzi popatrzeć, choć niedostatecznie blisko, by mógł dostrzec coś więcej poza kołyszącą się tkaniną. Wszyscy zegarmistrzowie byli zupełnie jednakowi, nawet wzrostem. Nie mieli żadnych cech indywidualnych, a ich miarowe głosy w jednej tonacji tylko to podkreślały.  
- Big Bena teraz nie ma – rozległo się za plecami detektywa. – Jednak powinien zaakceptować. To doskonały materiał. Nie jakiś śmieć, jak zwykle.  
Posłuszni niewidocznemu znakowi, mnisi okrążyli go, zabrali z jego zesztywniałych rąk czaszkę i poprowadzili do jednego z wolnych stołów roboczych, oświetlonego jaskrawą białą lampą.

- Co…? – zdołał wydusić Sherlock.

Bardzo pragnął wyrwać się z cudzych rąk, lecz nie miał najmniejszej możliwości, by się poruszyć. Wewnętrzny instynkt ze wszystkich sił krzyczał o tym, co za chwilę się wydarzy i po raz pierwszy była to właśnie intuicja, a nie logiczny wniosek. Rozum odmówił studiowania takiej wersji, odrzucając ją jako nierealną. I jako zbyt koszmarną.

Wiele rąk ściągnęło z niego wpierw palto, potem koszulę i następnie całą resztę ubrania. Te same ręce położyły go na blacie, wyprostowały kończyny, unieruchomiły głowę. A głos głównego mnicha w tym samym czasie wyjaśniał beznamiętnie:

- Nie obawiaj się, nie będziesz czuł bólu. Po prostu nareszcie staniesz się pożyteczny. Chcesz przecież być idealnie funkcjonalnym? Jaki pożytek z takiego nadzwyczajnego, lecz kruchego mechanizmu, jak ty? Za pięćdziesiąt lat zetlejesz, rozpadniesz się, i co wtedy? Takie piękno powinno zostać uwiecznione. Jesteś obcy, z dziennego miasta. Przydzielono wam tam mało czasu, a my tutaj nim władamy. Zrobimy dla ciebie czas nieskończony, czy nie o tym marzą ludzie w dziennym świecie? Jesteśmy zegarmistrzami. Możemy zbudować każdy zegar. Zegar, odliczający czas do twojej śmierci, i zegar mierzący minuty twego szczęścia. Zegar, zdolny zatrzymać wszystko i wzbudzić każde serce, nawet zrobione z kamienia. Jesteśmy mistrzami.

Ten głos brzmiał i brzmiał, a Sherlock słyszał tylko martwe tykanie.

Jeden z zegarmistrzów tymczasem podszedł i starannie, takimi samymi patologicznie długimi i cienkimi palcami oddzielił prawą rękę detektywa od tułowia.

Sherlock szerzej otworzył oczy – jedyne, co jeszcze mógł zrobić. Ból rzeczywiście nie nadszedł – tylko dziwne uczucie, jakby od niego odczepiono jakąś część, co zresztą było prawdą. A także piekielna świadomość tego, że ową rękę nadal czuł: lodowate palce zegarmistrza na nadgarstku i łokciu, i to, jak rękę położono na sąsiednim stole.

Koszmar, o Boże, co za koszmar. Leży nagi w NieLondynie, w łonie Big Bena, na jednym stole, a jego ręka – na drugim. I żadnej krwi. Zwykli ludzie mają uniwersalny sposób ratunku – kiedy stres staje się zbyt trudny do zniesienia, ich mózgi po prostu blokują niebezpieczną informację. Jednak on, Sherlock, został pozbawiony nawet tego. Nie zdoła ani zapomnieć, ani skasować. Czegoś takiego – nie. I sądząc ze wszystkiego, będzie miał całą wieczność na to, by pamiętać.

- Gdybyś tylko wiedział, z czym my musimy pracować… Odpadki, po prostu odpadki. Detale dobrej jakości ciężko teraz znaleźć.  
Jedną za drugą odjęto mu wpierw ręce, potem nogi, skrupulatnie rozdzielając je na części: stopy, dłonie, przedramiona, uda, łydki, ramiona… i rozkładano w pedantycznym porządku. A potem nastąpiło najgorsze: mnich pochylił się nad nim, zanurzył ręce w jego szyi i zabrał głowę. Starannie przytrzymując ją obiema dłońmi, umieścił w specjalnym imadle na stole, z którego Sherlock mógł widzieć własne rozczłonkowane ciało, które pozbawione kończyn wyglądało jak zwykły kawałek mięsa, gotowy do rozebrania. I czuł. Leżał na stole, wisiał w mocowaniach, odczuwał drgania mięśni łydek, był świadomy każdego swego palca – wszystko to jednocześnie. Wszystko w różnych płaszczyznach i punktach przestrzeni.  
Pomyślał, że traci rozum.  
- Cudownie, cudownie… Jakie to piękne.

Do jego ciała podszedł główny mnich, rozłożył instrumenty i Sherlock zrozumiał, co zaraz nastąpi. Wszak pracować powinno wszystko? Nie wiedział, czy powinien zamknąć oczy czy patrzeć, zapamiętać, to przecież on, tak nie wolno… W skronie wpijał mu się metal imadła. Ręce i nogi rozgrzewały się od ciepła lampy. Wiatr, wiejący nie wiadomo skąd, poruszał jego włosami, lecz zdawał się ignorować szaty zegarmistrzów.

Mnich wzniósł skalpel.

Sherlock zamknął oczy. Nie.  
- NIE. – Ten głos na podobieństwo uderzenia dzwonu przetoczył się po sali. Zegarmistrz wzdrygnął się i obejrzał.

- Ale… Mistrzu Ben. Nareszcie mamy w rękach doskonałość. A jego serce może upiększyć twój największy zegar!

- NIE - powtórzył głos.

Z cienia wyłoniła się nowa figura. Wielki Ben rzeczywiście był wielki, trzykrotnie wyższy i masywniejszy od każdego z zegarmistrzów. Przypominał górę, lecz poruszał się lekko.

Big Ben powoli podszedł do głowy Sherlocka, nachylił się przypatrując i zakreślił palcem kontury jego twarzy.

- TYLKO SPÓJRZCIE. ON JEST IDEALNY. ŚWIETNIE DZIAŁA TAKI JAKI JEST. JEST FUNKCJONALNY. DLACZEGO MNIE NIE ZAWOŁALIŚCIE? ZBIERZCIE Z POWROTEM. ŻYWE POWINNO POZOSTAĆ ŻYWYM. CZY NIE JESTEŚCIE ZDOLNI ROZPOZNAĆ TEGO, CO I TAK PRACUJE? - Od głosu Bena Sherlockowi raptownie i boleśnie zahuczało w głowie.

- Ale, Mistrzu… - Mnich próbował oponować.

- PO-WIE-DZIA-ŁEM – przypieczętował Big Ben. – ZŁÓŻCIE GO Z POWROTEM. NATYCHMIAST. TYLKO GO ZEPSUJECIE. TU WSZYSTKO I TAK JEST PRAWIDŁOWE. ZUPEŁNIE ODUCZYLIŚCIE SIĘ WIDZIEĆ?  
Zegarmistrz już nie ośmielił się sprzeczać. Ukłonił się nisko, błyskając białą skórą poprzez otwory rękawów habitu, po czym gestem wezwał pozostałych. A po kilku minutach, które wydawały się Sherlockowi godzinami, detektyw stał obok stołu, drżący i nagi, ściskając w rękach swoje ubranie. Cały, nienaruszony. Całkowicie odbudowany. Oraz, wstyd przyznać, z uginającymi się nogami.  
Kiedy się ubrał, zza gigantycznych zegarowych trybów znów wyłonił się Wielki Ben, niosący Henry'ego.

- PROSIMY O WYBACZENIE – zahuczał. – NAWET NAJLEPSI NIE ZAWSZE MAJĄ TYLE ROZUMU, BY NIE ULEPSZAĆ IDEAŁU. W NIETRWAŁOŚCI JEST SWOISTE PIĘKNO.  
Holmes drżącymi palcami zapiął płaszcz. Po zupełnej utracie kontroli nad swoim ciałem bardzo dziwnie było znów nim kierować samodzielnie. Ręce jednak nie do końca go słuchały, jakby były cudze.  
- Proszę wyjaśnić – zażądał Sherlock. – Co to za brednie, że jakoby jestem mechanizmem?

Ben chrząknął ironicznie i od tego krótkiego dźwięku skądś z góry spadł nietoperz.

- A CZY TAK NIE JEST? SPÓJRZ NA SIEBIE, CHŁOPCZE. MYŚLISZ JAK MASZYNA. PRZEMIENIŁEŚ SIĘ W MASZYNĘ DO WYCIĄGANIA WNIOSKÓW I TRZYMASZ SIĘ W ŻELAZNYCH RYZACH. CZYŻBYŚ W TAKIM RAZIE NIE BYŁ MECHANIZMEM?  
Sherlock zacisnął wargi.

- PO RAZ PIERWSZY WIDZĘ COŚ TAKIEGO U CZŁOWIEKA, CHOĆ ŻYJĘ JUŻ BARDZO DŁUGO. JESTEŚ UNIKALNY. JESZCZE WYROŚNIESZ. ZASŁUGUJESZ NA TO, BY UMRZEĆ SAMODZIELNIE. – Ben umilkł na chwilę. – TERAZ IDŹ. TWÓJ CZAS W NIELONDYNIE SIĘ KOŃCZY, A MASZ JESZCZE WIELE RZECZY DO ZROBIENIA. IDŹ, CHŁOPCZE. A JA BĘDĘ OBSERWOWAĆ, W CO SIĘ PRZEKSZTAŁCISZ. – Z tymi słowy Ben oddał Sherlockowi czaszkę i ponownie rozpłynął się we wnętrzu wieży.

Przy wyjściu, Holmesa złapał za rękaw mnich w rdzawej szacie.

- Może pan przyjść tutaj z własnej woli. Pan teraz jest gościem na ulicy Trzynaście pod korzeniami Wielkiego Bena. Nie trzeba się już niczego obawiać. Pan jest nietykalny. – Ukłonił się lekko i cofnął się, przepuszczając detektywa.  
xxx  
- Jakim świrem trzeba być, żeby spodobać się zegarmistrzom? – warczał czerep, kiedy szli do wyjścia z terytorium Gąszczy. – Gdybym jeszcze miał włosy, to bym dziś na pewno osiwiał!

Sherlock milczał, szybko idąc naprzód.

- No, przynajmniej do ciebie dotarło, że trzeba mnie słuchać. Chociaż czasami. – Henry nie mógł się uspokoić. – Może w końcu zrozumiesz, że to nie twoje miasto, gdzie najgorsze, co cię może spotkać, to zwyczajna śmierć.

- Jeśli się nie mylę, dano mi to dla ochrony. – Sherlock zademonstrował dłoń z pierścieniem. – I ciebie. Jakoś z żadnego z was nie widzę pożytku.

Henry aż podskoczył z urazy.  
- Pożytku?! Łaziłeś po Bazarze jak po własnym ogródku, bez żadnych problemów – co byś jeszcze chciał?! Myślisz, że obcy, tacy jak ty, tak sobie po prostu spacerują po mieście? Co do zegarmistrzów to cię uprzedziłem, nie moja wina, że nie starczyło ci rozumu, by się trzymać z daleka. A co się tyczy pierścienia lorda-mera, to słyszałeś – nie jest wszechmocny. Zegarmistrzowie na władze w mieście plują z wysokości Big Bena.  
- Czyli zwyczajnie stchórzyłeś.

Czerep zasapał, obrażony.

- Dużo bym ci pomógł – bez rąk i nóg. Zaraz by ze mnie zrobili jakąś ozdóbkę. Chodzą słuchy, że inkrustacja ludzkimi kośćmi znów jest w modzie. Narozrabiałeś, miej odwagę się przyznać.

- A może zamiast umoralniania opowiesz mi o sprawie? – odburknął Sherlock.

- Nie udawaj, że ci nie wstyd. Czuję to. – Henry pokręcił się w rękach detektywa. – A o sprawie porozmawiamy gdzie indziej.  
- Dlaczego nie tutaj?  
- Na ulicy Trzynaście? Masz pojęcie co gadasz? Dla twojej wiadomości: na niektórych ulicach w Londynie w ogóle nie ma domów z numerem trzynaście. W dawnych czasach wiedziano, że trzynastka przynosi pecha. A na tej ulicy wszystkie domy są trzynaste! Ostatecznie gdzieś musiały się podziać…

Sherlock rozejrzał się. Mroczna gruntowa ulica ciągnęła się i ciągnęła. Domy ślepo gapiły się na nich ciemnymi oknami, nie było widać żadnej tabliczki z numerem.

- Mnie opowiadano inną wersję… Tutejsi mieszkańcy nie boją się pecha?

- Dopiero co zawarłeś z nimi bliższą znajomość. Jak myślisz, obchodzą ich jakieś przesądy?  
Wynurzyli się z Gąszczy i znaleźli się nad Tamizą, u stóp drzewopodobnego Big Bena. Na placu nie było żywej duszy. Sherlock zrobił krok, lecz asfalt pod jego nogami raptem zahuczał, zakołysał się, a nad głową rozległ się donośny jęk dzwonu.

- Ale mamy szczęście – znaleźć się pod Benem akurat o dwunastej… Leć stąd gdziekolwiek, szybko!

Detektyw, jakoś utrzymując równowagę na drgającym asfalcie, pobiegł do nabrzeża, nieco dalej od huczącego drzewa. Po pięćdziesięciu krokach ziemia przestała chwiać się pod nogami, za to koło drzewa na asfalcie jak gdyby zaczął falować. Big Ben ryczał, grzmiał i wył, odliczając dwanaście uderzeń, a Sherlock walczył z instynktem, by zatkać uszy.

Niespodziewanie wszystko się skończyło. Z ostatnim uderzeniem po placu rozlała się niewypowiedziana cisza, która, co prawda, trwała może z minutę – od Tamizy dobiegł głośny trzask i huk kamieni. Holmes obejrzał się w stronę rzeki. Po wodzie przewaliła się ciężka fala przypływu.

- To Londyński Most się zawalił - skomentował Henry. - Każdej nocy pada wraz z dwunastym uderzeniem. Słyszałeś tę piosenkę?

Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

- M-tak, chłopcze… Z kim ja się zadaję… - Henry zaśpiewał drżącym głosem: - „Most londyński wali się, wali się, wali się… Most londyński wali się, droga pani…". Skręć w prawo. Poprowadzę cię na Piccadilly skrótem. Tam porozmawiamy. Tak, a teraz w lewo i pod arkadą.  
Sherlock skręcił, echo jego kroków odbijało się od ścian domów w nieznanym mu zaułku, przeszedł pod arkadą. Coś prześlizgnęło się po jego twarzy, jakby pajęczyna – instynktownie zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, byli już na Piccadilly.

Figury na szczycie fontanny nadal nie było.

- No i patrzcie go, pierzastego cholernika – zaklął Henry. – Jak to lord-mer zobaczy, pośle go do metra co najmniej na tydzień. Będzie tam pasł szczury i flirtował z jaszczurami tunelowymi.  
Sherlock usiadł na krawędzi fontanny i położył czaszkę obok siebie. Na Piccadilly rzeczywiście było bezpiecznie. Detektyw nie przywykł ufać intuicji, lecz wyraźnie czuł, jak ledwo odczuwalny tutejszy wiaterek kontrastuje z ciemnym, ciężkim powietrzem ulicy Trzynaście.

Czerep odkaszlnął.

- No, to teraz już można. Gotowy, żeby słuchać? A więc, jako pierwszy został zabity Stary Bailey. Nikt niczego nie widział i nie słyszał, świadków nie było. Zresztą zwykle tak tu bywał. Nie ma głupich, żeby się szlajać po ulicach w najpóźniejszych godzinach. Kiedy go znaleziono, było już za późno na cokolwiek.  
- A moglibyście coś zrobić?

- Przecież to Bailey! Ty w ogóle sobie wyobrażasz, ile trzeba siły, żeby zabić kogoś takiego do końca? Gdyby znalazł się tam w porę lord-mer, albo ktoś pomniejszy lecz z porównywalną mocą, w ogóle nic by się nie stało. A jego zabito. A po kilku dniach jego los podzielił Paul. Nawiasem mówiąc, akurat w tym czasie rozmawiałeś z lordem-merem.  
- Gdzie mieszkali? Czym się zajmowali? Możesz powiedzieć coś, poza oczywistymi i bezużytecznymi faktami?

Czaszka westchnęła w szoku.

- Jak to „czym się zajmowali"?  
Sherlock potarł skronie końcami palców.

- Ludzie zwykle gdzieś mieszkają i coś robią. Jeśli postanowiłeś pożartować sobie z mojej niewiedzy, to wybrałeś sobie nieodpowiedni czas.  
Henry mówił o ofiarach tak, jakby były nadzwyczajnie ważnymi osobistościami i wszyscy powinni wiedzieć takie banalne rzeczy, jak miejsce ich zamieszkania i sposób życia. Oto minus wybiórczej pamięci – nigdy nie pamiętasz znakomitości.  
- Aaaa… - przeciągnął Henry, jakby właśnie do niego dotarło coś ważnego. – Rozumiem. Nie powiedzieli ci. – Westchnął. – Jak by tu najlepiej wyjaśnić…? Pamiętasz, kiedy byliśmy tu po raz pierwszy, mówiłem ci, że ten plac to dominium Anterosa?  
Sherlock skinął głową.

- Każdy budynek, dostatecznie stary i słynny, ma swoje sedno. Istotę. Ucieleśnienie, jeśli tak ci będzie łatwiej zrozumieć. W waszym mieście budynek lub plac to po prostu kupa kamieni, bruku lub bryła granitu. Istota budynku, jego dusza, żyje u nas. Anteros to personifikacja Piccadilly. Wszystko, co się z nim dzieje, odbija się na całym placu. Nie można go zabić, gdyż żywi się potokami energii z waszego świata. Wszyscy, którzy myślą o nim, malują go, fotografują, mówią o nim, opowiadają – karmią jego siłę życiową. Oczywiście można zadać mu cios nożem, ale on zaraz wstanie i napastnik nawet nie zdąży daleko uciec. Zabić taki zgęstek życiowej energii jest zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Stary Bailey i Paul to istoty tego samego rodzaju. A po waszemu: sąd Old Bailey i katedra St. Paul. Tylko tutaj są żywi tak samo jak ty, ja czy właśnie Anteros. Chodzą, mówią, zajmują się swoimi sprawami.

Zdumiony Sherlock szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Ale przecież powiedziałeś, że ich zabito.

- Dlatego też lord-mer zaprosił ciebie, mądralo. Myślisz, że gdybyśmy mogli poradzić sobie z tym sami, ktoś by polazł do waszego Londynu szukać genialnego narwańca?

Detektyw milczał. Nowa informacja nie chciała mu się ułożyć w głowie.  
- Ciężko? - życzliwie zainteresował się czerep i westchnął. - Wstawaj. Skoro tak, idziemy w gości.

- Do kogo?

- Do kogoś, kto ci pomoże pojąć terminologię. Jakoś mi nie przyszło do głowy, że powinieneś zobaczyć, z czym masz do czynienia. Pójdziemy do Niewiasty Newgate. Zobaczysz na własne oczy, tak jak lubisz. Może coś zrozumiesz. Ona teraz pilnuje nowego Old Baileya.

- Newgate?

- Newgate… Nie, po prostu bierz mnie i idziemy. Jeszcze jedno pytanie i nie wytrzymam. Wyrażasz się poprawnie, masz akcent prywatnej szkoły i tak dalej, powinieneś mieć dobre wykształcenie, czyż nie?

- Nie przechowuję w głowie niepotrzebnych informacji - burknął Sherlock.

- Niepotrzebnych, no-no… - Czerep parsknął sarkastycznie. Detektyw podniósł go z cembrowiny i pomaszerował do wyjścia z placu. - Mój młody przyjacielu, radzę ci ponowną globalną rewizję twojego pojęcia o tym, co jest pożyteczne.

xxx

Sherlock zauważył, że w NieLondynie podczas przejść kierowano się nie rzeczywistym położeniem budynków i ulic względem siebie, a czymś w rodzaju wewnętrznego wyczucia, którego jemu brakowało. Henry po drodze co i rusz mówił, żeby skręcić na prawo czy na lewo, a Sherlock nie rozpoznał ani jednej znajomej ulicy, choć bardzo dobrze znał Londyn.

- Zastukaj – polecił Henry, kiedy znaleźli się przed wysokimi drzwiami sądu Old Bailey.  
Holmes posłusznie zastukał, a drzwi otworzyły się po krótkiej pauzie, wpuszczając ich do środka.

Sale sądowe były puste, brudne i zaniedbane, jakby od dawna tu nie sprzątano. Kluczyli po korytarzach, dopóki Sherlock nie zauważył światła w szparze pod jednymi z drzwi. Henry poruszył się w jego ręku zachęcająco i weszli.  
W pokoju na kominku płonął ogień. Na puszystym dywanie stał obity aksamitem fotel o rzeźbionych podłokietnikach, a na nim siedziała dama z dzieckiem na ręku.

- Witam, Niewiasto Newgate – przywitał się czerep z szacunkiem.  
- Witam cię, Henry – odrzekła gospodyni i spojrzała na Sherlocka. – Czego trzeba ode mnie człowiekowi ze znakiem Dicka Whittingtona?  
Trudno było na nią patrzeć. Owszem, wyglądała normalnie – postawna kobieta w ciemnej sukni, o ciemnych włosach ułożonych w skomplikowaną fryzurę, żadnych ozdób na rękach czy piersi, tylko lamówka sukni obsypana drobnymi perłami. Jednak gdy Sherlock napotykał spojrzenie głębokich ciemnych oczu, z jakiegoś powodu widział nie kobietę, a majestatyczny, ponury budynek. Kobieta pozostawała na miejscu, lecz gmach przezierał przez nią, nie pojawiając się w pokoju, jakby ukazywał się wprost w głowie Sherlocka. To było nieprzyjemne.

- Opowiedz nam, co wiesz o zabójstwie Starego Baileya – widocznie Henry postanowił mówić za nich obu.  
- Pozbawiono go sił życiowych. Wyssano do ostatniej kropli. – Kobieta przytuliła niemowlę i pogłaskała po włoskach. – Więziono, długo. Na pewno próbował się sprzeciwiać, lecz nie mógł. Kiedy siła wycieka, trudno zachować fizyczną formę i bronić się przed atakiem. Nic więcej nie wiem.

- Co z nim teraz?  
- Jest bardzo słaby. Regeneracja zajmie dużo czasu. Jednak na dzienny świat nie ma to wielkiego wpływu – podtrzymam ściany, a fundamenty wciąż jeszcze należą do mnie.  
Sherlock czuł się fatalnie. Niczego nie potrafił z tej kobiety wyczytać, nie rozumiał, o czym ona mówi, i nie miał pojęcia, jak zabierać się do tej sprawy. Oglądanie miejsca zbrodni niczego nie da, trupa nie ma, a objaśnienia to same metafizyczne brednie. Obecność Niewiasty Newgate przytłaczała, obok niej trudno było oddychać.  
- Kto mógłby go zabić? – mimo wszystko wykrztusił detektyw. Idiotyczne pytanie, jednak było jasne, że wszystkie inne pytania są tutaj całkowicie bez sensu.

- Nie wiem – odparła kobieta. – W naszym mieście tak się nie zabija. To narusza główne prawo i szkodzi wszystkim mieszkańcom. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, komu mogłoby przynieść korzyść coś takiego. Miasto pustoszył tak tylko pożar lub dżuma, ale to było kiedyś. – Westchnęła i nagle podeszła bliżej, biorąc Sherlocka za rękę. Jej palce były zimne jak kamień. – Widzę, że nie rozumiesz. Ciężko ci. Ale chcesz pomóc. Usiądź przy ogniu, opowiem ci coś. Mam zobowiązania wobec lorda-mera. To właśnie Dick Whittington położył pierwszy kamień pod budowę Więzienia Newgate. Jest dla mnie jak ojciec.

Sherlock usiadł na fotelu i położył czaszkę na niskim stoliku. Henry, wyraźnie odnoszący się do niewiasty z szacunkiem graniczącym z uwielbieniem, milczał wstrząśnięty. Widocznie nieczęsto tak z kimś rozmawiała.  
Głos Newgate był donośny, choć nie głośny, słuchać go było nadal trudno, lecz Sherlock stopniowo przywykał.  
- Budowla rodzi się dwa razy i umiera także dwukrotnie. Kiedy w waszym mieście kładzie się kamień węgielny, budynek jest jeszcze martwy. By dom zaczął żyć, potrzebni są ludzie. Energia uczuć i wspomnień, pamięci i myśli. Jest zupełnie niewidoczna tam, u was, ale realna tutaj. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek myślano o tym budynku, wszystko, co odczuwano w stosunku do niego, rysunki i historie, sława i pamięć – wszystko to czyni go żywym. Wówczas gmach rodzi się naprawdę.  
Sherlock skinął głową. Mechanizm był dość prosty, jeżeli nie brać pod uwagę jego metafizycznego charakteru. Objaśnienia Henry'ego zaczęły nabierać sensu.

- Wszyscy rdzenni mieszkańcy Londynu mają ogromny zapas energii. Miliony ludzi wiedzą, że istnieje Big Ben i Bazar, że Anteros mieszka na Piccadilly, a Opera stoi na swoim miejscu. Ludzie to nasze życie. Można zburzyć budynek, lecz nie można zabić pamięci. W waszym Londynie już dawno nie ma Więzienia Newgate, lecz ja żyję. – Niewiasta Newgate dumnie uniosła głowę. - Dlatego że na moim fundamencie wzniesiono Old Bailey, dlatego, że mnie pamiętają, a legendy, związane z moim istnieniem, nie zatonęły w Lecie.

- W takim razie was nie można zabić.

- Można. - Niewiasta Newgate westchnęła, lekko kołysząc w ramionach zaniepokojone niemowlę. – Oczywiście, nie zwykłą bronią. Można zasztyletować Bena, ale w waszym świecie z wieży nie odpadnie nawet kamyczek.  
- To znaczy, nie wszystko, co tu zrobiono, odbija się na waszych sobowtórach w Londynie? – wtrącił Sherlock.  
- W swojej istocie jesteśmy tym samym – rzekła kobieta niewzruszenie i ciągnęła dalej: - Lecz jeśli pozbawić nas energii, pamięci, myśli i uczuć, odebrać je… Wtedy umrzemy. Do końca ich odebrać nie można, Londyn pamięta bardzo wiele, ale jeśli się postarać, staniemy się tym. – Wskazała brodą na dziecko. – I nie możemy utrzymywać porządku w swoich dobrach. Dlatego taki czyn nazywamy morderstwem. A ty powinieneś się pospieszyć. – Nieoczekiwanie wstała i podeszła do fotela Sherlocka. – Wyczerpujesz się, topniejesz w naszym powietrzu. Musisz wrócić, póki nie jest za późno, inaczej zaśniesz.  
Sherlock nie pytał, co będzie, jeżeli zaśnie. Podejrzewał, że odpowiedź by mu się nie spodobała. Czaszka poruszyła się na stoliku i skrzypliwie podziękowała Niewieście Newgate za gościnność. Holmes podniósł Henry'ego i podążyli do wyjścia z budynku.

- Nareszcie pośród was wszystkich znalazł się ktoś, kto dał mi niezbędne dane wyjściowe. –Lekko potrząsnął czaszką. - Co ona miała na myśli, mówiąc „wyczerpujesz się"?

- Mówiłem przecież, że jesteś obcy. Nie wolno ci zbyt długo przebywać na naszym terytorium. Męczysz się.

Sherlock rzeczywiście czuł zmęczenie – tak silne, jakby pracował przez tydzień na granicy swoich możliwości, lecz starał się nie zwracać uwagi na kaprysy ciała.

- Jestem w pełni zdolny do pracy umysłowej.  
- Ona wie lepiej, uwierz mi. – Czaszka przerwała i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. – O. Skrzydła. To chyba do nas.

Na jezdnię sfrunął duży kruk. W dziobie trzymał list i nie wiadomo czemu, dyndającą na uciętym przewodzie słuchawkę telefoniczną.  
- To do mnie – ucieszył się Henry. – Dziękuję, czcigodny. A ty rozwiń list i daj mi przeczytać.

Sherlock próbował sam przeczytać wiadomość, lecz z niewiadomego powodu wersy rozpływały mu się przed oczami.

- A tobie nikt nie mówił, że nieładnie czytać cudzą korespondencję? – wyzłośliwił się Henry. – Pokaż mi.  
Po chwili czerep mruknął z zadowoleniem.

- Lord-mer wszystko załatwił. Musisz odejść.  
Detektyw machinalnie spojrzał na zegarek i zaklął w duchu.

- Jest jakiś sposób, żeby określić, kiedy wrócę tam, do siebie?

Czaszka prychnęła.

- Czasem w Mieście rządzą zegarmistrzowie. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje dzisiejsze znajomości, możesz pojawić się gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek. Jak zobaczysz samego siebie, wsiadającego do taksówki, to staraj się nie wpadać sobie w oczy. I nie zapomnij tego. – Szturchnął przyniesioną przez kruka słuchawkę.  
Sherlock milczał wyczekująco. Henry westchnął teatralnie.

- Weź słuchawkę i przyłóż do ucha. W budkach telefonicznych NieLondynu można usłyszeć różne rozmowy. Dla ciebie będzie działała nawet w twoim mieście. Połączyć się z lordem-merem nie dasz rady, ale informacje otrzymasz.  
Sherlock włożył słuchawkę do kieszeni płaszcza, nie po raz pierwszy dzisiaj czując się jak kompletny idiota. To nie było jego miasto. Tu lepiej by sobie radził jakikolwiek nieobarczony intelektem turysta, wpadający w szczeniacki zachwyt na widok wszystkich niewytłumaczalnych cudów. Holmesa zaś wszystkie te różnice i niedopasowania drażniły.

- Jak mam wyjść?

- Idź za krukiem.

Sherlock położył czaszkę na ziemię. Kruk wciąż siedział obok, chytrze błyskając oczyma i strosząc pióra. Zobaczywszy, że detektyw jest gotów, bez pośpiechu poszedł naprzód, niezgrabnie kołysząc się na łapach. Po kilku krokach Sherlock obejrzał się, lecz zobaczył tylko znajomą czarną mgłę. Odwrócił się z powrotem i z całej siły wpadł ramieniem na drzewo.

Stał przy stawie w całkiem zwyczajnym, znajomym mu Regent's Parku. Kruk, kpiąco kracząc, wzbił się w niebo i zniknął mu z oczu.


	5. Chapter 5

Admirał był niespokojny. Patrzył ze szczytu swej kolumny na rozciągające się przed nim miasto i czuł, że NieLondyn się denerwuje. Energetyczne przegrody między rejonami falowały, latarnie przemieszczały się wyłącznie stadami – z tej wysokości wydawały się maleńkimi kuleczkami światła. Widział stąd całe miasto, jednak gdzie by nie spojrzał, wszędzie widział oznaki niepokoju, zwłaszcza w okolicy Highgate. Zatrważające, nawet bardzo. A najważniejsze, zupełnie nie wyczuwał przyczyny – w NieLondynie nie było niczego obcego.

Nelson zszedł na dół, zanurzył obie ręce w podstawie kolumny i wyciągnął stamtąd stary muszkiet – wierną broń, służącą mu w niejednej bitwie. Załadował go i poklepał po grzbiecie lwa, który właśnie podszedł.

– No i co, mój przyjacielu? – zapytał. – Znalazłeś coś?

Lew potrząsnął łbem.

– A twój brat? Nadal na patrolu? I też nic? Dziwne, bardzo dziwne… – Admirał zadumał się. – Mówiłeś mi o tropie, który wyczułeś niedawno. Też go nie mogłeś znaleźć?

Lew przymknął oczy i wtulił nos w ramię Nelsona. Ten pogładził go po gęstej grzywie i odstąpił na kilka kroków.

- Trzymaj się blisko – powiedział. – Mam niedobre przeczucia.

Lew kiwnął łbem i miękkim krokiem zszedł z placu. Admirał rozejrzał się. Po Trafalgar Square spacerowali ludzie, spieszyli gdzieś w swoich sprawach lub zwyczajnie przechodzili obok. Nikogo podejrzanego, znał ich wszystkich. Tym niemniej, w związku z ostatnimi zabójstwami należało być szczególnie uważnym. Wtedy też niczego nie zauważyli. A cmentarz Highgate… Trzeba będzie zameldować merowi Whittingtonowi, powinien wiedzieć.

xxx

Admirał zdążył zrobić kilka okrążeń wokół placu i zwyczajowym marszowym krokiem dojść na tyły Galerii Narodowej, kiedy został napadnięty w zaułku. Zza węgła rzucił się ku niemu jakiś cień i zbił go z nóg. Muszkiet odtoczył się na bok. W dali krzyknęła kobieta.

Nelson zerwał się na nogi i zobaczył gigantycznego czarnego psa, gotowego do nowego skoku. Nigdy jeszcze i u nikogo nie widział tak rozwścieczonych, wypełnionych szaleństwem oczu.

„Czyżby?! – pomyślał Nelson. – Stare legendy powracają? Niemożliwe, on już przecież od dawna…"  
Nie zdążył dokończyć myśli – zwierz skoczył. W normalnej sytuacji admirał mógłby poradzić sobie z takim stworem gołymi rękami, lecz teraz poczuł się dziwnie osłabiony. Pod nogami nie wiadomo skąd zaroiły się szczury. Okrążały go, wczepiały się w spodnie, skakały na ubranie spowalniając ruchy. Nelson ledwo zdążył się uchylić. Pies rzucił się na niego powtórnie i starli się ze sobą, tocząc po bruku. Stracił równowagę i fala szczurów obrzydliwie ruchliwym dywanem pokryła go od stóp do głów. I admirał natychmiast zrozumiał, co to oznacza.

Walka była krótka. Pies z warkotem rozrywał mundur Nelsona i próbował dobrać mu się do gardła, a ten bronił się jak tylko mógł, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na kłębiące się szczury. Drobne zęby wbiły mu się w nogę, pozostawiając ślady na udzie… Zdawało się, że cała uliczka jest wypełniona szczurami: przemykały po ziemi, spadały ze ścian, wybiegały z bocznych zaułków. Cała przestrzeń dokoła ruszała się, piszczała i skrzeczała. A Nelson z każdą minutą słabł i pojmował, że każdy jego manewr zbliża ostre zęby psa o kilka cali. Jednak nienawidził przegrywać, i to z kim? Z parszywym kundlem, nawet jeśli jego obrożę przytrzymuje niewidzialna, ale znajoma ręka? Nie.  
Z ogromnym wysiłkiem odrzucił od siebie zwierzę, które w tym samym momencie zmiotła na bok złocista strzała, rzuciwszy nim o ścianę. To był lew. Oczywiście, któż inny? Wierny przyjaciel poczuł, że admirał jest w niebezpieczeństwie i przybiegł na pomoc tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

Nelson podniósł się ciężko, zrywając z siebie szczury. Te spadały na ziemię lecz natychmiast ich miejsce zajmowały inne. Nie niepokoił się o lwa – na pewno sobie poradzi z tym zapchlonym psiskiem.

Admirał wyprostował się i wysoko uniósł głowę:

- Wychodź! Tylko tchórz kryje się po kątach.  
Od ściany muzeum oderwała się nieforemna sylwetka w szaro-brązowym, brudnym i workowatym ubraniu. Długie splątane włosy opadały jej na twarz. Płaszcz całkowicie ukrywał figurę, chude palce niespokojnie, nerwowo skubały podarte koronkowe mankiety. Kobiece palce.

- Dzień dobry, Horatio - zaśmiała się kobieta, klaszcząc w dłonie. Szła nierównym, tanecznym krokiem. Miała wysoki, załamujący się głos. Nelson patrzał na nią z litością. Od razu ją rozpoznał, mimo tak nędznego stanu, a przecież pamiętał ją jeszcze jako piękną i dumną królową, uwodzicielską i cudowną, z błyszczącą grzywą włosów. Teraz w jej oczach lśniło szaleństwo, a cienkie usta krzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
- Jeszcze mnie pamiętasz, prawda? Jakie to dziwne. Wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli, a ty nie. Nikt mnie nie pamięta, Horatio, poza tobą. Zawsze żałowałeś dziewczynki z Bermondsey. Zawsze żałowałeś, prawda?  
Podchodziła coraz bliżej, jej przenikliwy głos wpijał się w uszy, ostry, tnący, piskliwy. Z boku słychać było ciężkie uderzenia, ryk i skomlenie – lew bronił swojego pana. Dlaczego to tak długo trwa, przecież pies nie może mieć tyle sił! A Nelson nie mógł się poruszyć. Gruba warstwa gryzoni owinęła go i obezwładniła. Admirał szybko tracił moc – wyciekała z niego strumieniem i płynęła do tej, która stała naprzeciwko. Do tej, która niegdyś była królową w koronie własnych błyszczących włosów, której imienia bano się wymawiać po północy.

Teraz zbliżała się do niego dzika, śmiejąca się istota o szybkich, drapieżnych ruchach. Pieszczotliwie objęła admirała za szyję, a kilka szczurów od razu przebiegło na jej ramiona i usadowiło się tam, patrząc na niego paciorkowatymi oczkami.

- Patrz na dziewczynkę z Bermondsey - wyszeptała. - Pamiętałeś mnie, lecz nie zauważałeś. Nikt nie zauważał. Teraz to naprawię. - Przywarła do niego ustami, pocałowała dziko i boleśnie, zadrapała paznokciem policzek.

- Żegnaj, Horatio - powiedziała, wycofawszy się, i nagle rozpadła się na wodospad brudnoszarych szczurzych ciał. Szalony śmiech zadźwięczał w powietrzu, szczury na chwilę zamarły, a potem skoczyły wszystkie razem, nakrywszy słabnącego admirała z głową.

Obok dziko, strasznie zarzęził lew, z jego rozdartego gardła potokiem lunęła krew – i bardzo szybko wszystko się zakończyło. Na bruku zostało tylko pokąsane ciało lwa i admirał, martwymi oczyma patrzący w bezgwiezdne niebo nocnego NieLondynu.

xxx

Sherlock zadzwonił do Lestrade'a od razu, kiedy tylko złapał taksówkę. Czuł się trochę nieswojo, ale po prostu musiał coś ustalić.

- Sherlock? – zdziwił się inspektor. – Zapomniałeś czegoś? Dopiero co dostałem od ciebie wiadomość.  
Detektyw spojrzał w okno. Rzeczywiście, wciąż jeszcze był wieczór i sądząc po reakcji Lestrade'a, wciąż tego samego dnia. Żart Henry'ego o spotkaniu samego siebie zrobił się niepokojąco prawdziwy.

- Sherlock? Zasnąłeś tam? Zapomniałeś czegoś?

- Nie! To znaczy chciałem coś sprawdzić… Może się przydać – wymamrotał detektyw chaotycznie. – Zadzwonię do ciebie, będziemy w kontakcie! – i rozłączył się. Odechciało mu się szczegółowych ustaleń. W nosie, co sobie Lestrade pomyśli.

Wysiadając z taksówki mało się nie zatoczył. Jeszcze żaden roboczy maraton tak go nie wymęczył. Całkiem jakby przez tydzień ganiał jakiegoś maniaka – bez snu i jedzenia, na samej kawie z adrenaliną. Detektyw wszedł po schodach i wpadł do salonu. Zerwał z siebie ubranie i poszedł do łazienki, czując irracjonalne pragnienie obejrzenia się dokładnie i w całości, szczególnie pedantycznie sprawdzając połączenia rąk i nóg z korpusem. Oczywiście żadnych szwów ani oznak cięcia nie było widać.

Pod prysznicem mało nie zasnął.  
Sherlock czuł coś takiego po raz pierwszy. Jego ciało niemal wyło ze zmęczenia, bolał go każdy mięsień, oczy same się zamykały. Co i rusz zasypiał na parę sekund, by zaraz uparcie otworzyć oczy. Jeść mu się chciało tak, że nawet przypomniał sobie numer najbliższej chińskiej restauracji, zadzwonił i podyktował wyjątkowo długi spis dań, który zadziwił jego samego. Zresztą dostawcy nie doczekał, zasnąwszy wprost na kanapie, zakutany w szlafrok.

Obudziło go rozjuszony jazgot dzwonka u drzwi. Sherlock, praktycznie nie budząc się, odebrał jedzenie i zapłacił. Zwaliwszy przyniesione pojemniki na stół, znów runął na kanapę i przespał do rana.

Pewnie tak właśnie czuli się wszyscy inni ludzie pod koniec każdego ciężkiego dnia pracy. W takim wypadku można zrozumieć spowolnienie ich procesów myślowych. Sherlock obudził się późno, z poczuciem, że zrobił to z czystej przekory, bo wciąż jeszcze chciało mu się spać. Zresztą, ze skutkami braku snu wytrenowany organizm poradził sobie szybko. Wilczy głód pomógł zaś unicestwić wszystko, co detektyw wczoraj zamówił, nawet bez podgrzewania. Nastroju mu to nie poprawiło – Sherlock nie cierpiał podlegać potrzebom ciała.

Słuchawka, którą wczoraj wsunął do kieszeni płaszcza, wciąż tam była. Wyjął ją, obrócił parę razy w rękach. Zwyczajna słuchawka, jakich są setki w londyńskich budkach telefonicznych. Detektyw wziął ze stolika lupę i zabrał się do badania pamiątki z innego świata.

Spostrzeżenia były interesujące. Słuchawka była na pierwszy rzut oka dokładnie taka jak wszystkie inne, jednak jeśli miała jakieś związki z Londynem, to z tym drugim. Była obdrapana, jak od długiego używania, a jednocześnie nie miała na sobie żadnych odcisków palców, poza odciskami samego Sherlocka. Otarcia na niej znajdowały się w nieoczekiwanych miejscach. Plastik wydawał się w dotyku bardziej szorstki niż należało. A kabel, nawiasem mówiąc, nie był urwany, jak to się wydawało z początku. Po prostu się kończył. Jakby słuchawka powinna obowiązkowo mieć do kompletu kilka centymetrów przewodu.

Zadowolony z badania wizualnego, detektyw podniósł słuchawkę do ucha. Minutę przesiedział w ciszy, czując się przy tym wyjątkowo głupio, potem zaś w słuchawce coś brzęknęło i zabrzmiał głos Dicka Whittingtona.  
- Chciałem spotkać się z panem osobiście, lecz zupełnie nie mam czasu, panie Holmes. Nikt tu nie ma czasu. Podczas pańskiej poprzedniej wizyty dokonano jeszcze jednego zabójstwa – nie ma już z nami admirała i jednego ze stróżujących lwów – głos mera drgnął. – A to znaczy, że cały Trafalgar Square jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeszcze podtrzymuję granice placu i próbuję jakoś złagodzić skutki, ale jeszcze jedno czy dwa morderstwa i w naszym mieście rozpęta się chaos. Moje siły mają swoje granice. Dlatego proszę mnie słuchać uważnie i niech się pan postara pospieszyć. Może mi pan wierzyć – widziałem ciało Starego Baileya, zanim się przerodziło, znalazłem Saint Paula i admirała Nelsona. Niewiasta Newgate opowiedziała panu o tym, czym byli, nie będę powtarzał. Dodam tylko, że przed przerodzeniem się, ciało zabitego całkowicie znika. Nie zostaje żaden ślad. Jednak zdążyłem je zobaczyć. – Dało się słyszeć westchnienie, jakby rozmówca zbierał myśli. – Baileya znaleźli jego sąsiedzi. W starych budynkach gromadzi się wiele głosów, po jakimś czasie same kamienie zaczynają rozbrzmiewać. Jednak tej nocy umilkły głosy sędziów i gwar tłumu. Wtedy zrozumieli, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Starego Baileya zabito, odbierając mu całą energię, jaką tylko można było. Tylko tak można zabić esencję gmachu. Jednak nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, komu to by przyniosło korzyść. W Mieście nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się nic podobnego. Ciało zniknęło na moich oczach, lecz nie przerodziło się. Nie wiem, jak to panu dokładnie wyjaśnić… Dla nas wszystkich to oczywiste. Jeśli umiera budynek, to jego nowe ciało pojawia się zaraz i w tym samym miejscu, już w ubraniu i przy wszystkich regaliach takie, jakie było wcześniej. W tych ciałach nie ma przecież nic materialnego. Jednak niemowlęcia Baileya szukałem bardzo długo. Jakby starał się jak najbardziej oddalić od miejsca zbrodni. Jakby się bał. A przecież on nie ma czego się bać, panie Holmes. Jego nie można zabić całkowicie. – W słuchawce rozległo się westchnienie. – To samo z Paulem. Znalazłem go, bo w odpowiednim czasie nie zaczęły dzwonić dzwony. On też zniknął, a dziecko odszukałem w katakumbach. Analogicznie było z admirałem. Wszyscy oni czegoś się śmiertelnie bali – na tyle, że swoje nowe wcielenie starali się przenieść możliwie jak najdalej od miejsca śmierci starego. Ukrywali się. Nie rozumiem, po co to zrobiono, po co opróżniać z energii najpotężniejszych mieszkańców Miasta? Nie ma u nas alchemików i czarodziejów, którzy mogliby użyć tej energii na swoje potrzeby. Nikt u nas nie zabija dla rozrywki. NieLondyn jest niebezpieczny, owszem, ale dla nieostrożnych. Zegarmistrzowie mogą rozebrać przechodnia na detale do swoich mechanizmów. Gog i Magog mogą nabrać ochoty na polowanie i kogoś zjeść, Tamiza wraz z przypływem zabiera ludzi tak samo chętnie jak piasek i kamienie. W Mieście mogą obrabować, mogą też przy tym zabić, ale Paul, Bailey i admirał nie mieli niczego, co można ukraść. Władali tylko swoją ziemią. W NieLondynie jest tylko jedno prawo, panie Holmes, prawo harmonii. Naruszać je – to znaczy wprowadzać w mieście chaos, który na pewno odbije się i na waszym. A to bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla wszystkich. Nikt przecież nie będzie piłował gałęzi, na której siedzi. Każdy mieszkaniec NieLondynu przestrzega tego prawa. – Dick Whittington umilkł. Sherlock już myślał, że rozmowa jest skończona, kiedy w słuchawce rozległo się niecierpliwe miauczenie i lord-mer jakby się zreflektował. – Ach tak! Nie wiem czy panu ta informacja wyda się ważna… Ale wszystkie ofiary miały strasznie złachmanioną odzież. Jakby ich gdzieś ciągnięto, nieustannie przetaczano albo nacierano tkaninę piaskiem… W niczym więcej nie mogę pomóc. Wie pan, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Ze słuchawki rozległy się długie sygnały. Sherlock rzucił się na kanapę i natychmiast sięgnął po notebooka.  
Surfing po sieci Holmes zawsze rozpoczynał od strony newsów. To pomagało ukierunkować pracę i nastroić filtry informacyjne. Współczesny świat to świat informacyjnego śmiecia i od ustawienia filtrów postrzegania nieraz zależy bardzo wiele. Sherlock kompletnie nie rozumiał tego idiotycznego pochłaniania wszelkich wiadomości na wejściu.

Jego uwagę od razu przyciągnął wielki nagłówek pośrodku stronicy.  
„Zawalenie na Trafalgar Square!".

Detektyw przebiegł wzrokiem po artykule. Na placu w nocy popękał bruk. Sądząc z fotografii, albo długo i z uporem walono w niego młotem, albo pod Londynem utworzył się punkt aktywności tektonicznej. Jeden z lwów, zdobiących podnóże kolumny Nelsona, rozpadł się na dwie połowy. Zresztą konserwatorzy obiecali go naprawić. Sherlock przypomniał sobie słowa Whittingtona o uśmierconym admirale i lwie.

Przejrzał inne artykuły – było ich sporo, dziennikarze nie mogli przepuścić takiej sensacji. Przyczyn dewastacji nie było. Żadnej podziemnej aktywności, żadnego obłąkanego olbrzyma z kafarem – nic podobnego. Po prostu bruk stanął dęba i pękł lew. Najwyraźniej zmiany w NieLondynie odzwierciedlają się w mieście błyskawicznie.  
Sherlock przewinął stronę na dół i natknął się na inne podobne wieści. Zniszczenia w jednej z piwnic katedry Świętego Pawła – żadnych widocznych przyczyn, żadnych śladów wandali, o ile byli tam jacyś wandale. Odpadł wielki płat tynku z sufitu w jednej z sal sądu Old Bailey. Znów żadnych przyczyn. Histeryczny artykuł w „Mirror" – jakaś kobieta twierdziła, że odkryła światowy spisek, mający na celu unicestwienie architektonicznej spuścizny Królestwa i pomstowała na bezczynność policji.  
Mignęła mu myśl, by zadzwonić do Lestrade'a i spytać o szczegóły, ale odsunął ją jako bezsensowną. Inspektor i tak by mu nie powiedział niczego nowego, raczej nie zajmuje się tą sprawą, skoro owa damulka tak rozpuściła język.  
Wciąż na nowo przeglądał nowości i obracał w głowie to, co powiedział mu lord-mer. Fakt powiązania dwóch miast był podstawą, rzeczą najważniejszą i na niej opierały się pozostałe wnioski. Sherlock znieruchomiał na kanapie, stykając końce palców i zamykając oczy. Motyw. Motyw i powód. Bezsensowne przestępstwa w nierealnym mieście.  
Detektyw otworzył oczy i usiadł do notebooka. Otworzył przeglądarkę i wpisał w okno: „katastrofy Londyn".  
Czy był to wpływ przygody z zegarmistrzami, czy samego przebywania w NieLondynie, lecz Sherlock teraz wyraźnie widział to, czego wcześniej nie zauważał. Metafizyka układała się w zwykłe logiczne schematy, należało tylko zrozumieć dane i punkty wyjściowe. Przeglądał stronice, wchłaniając informacje. Wielki Pożar w Londynie. Śmiercionośna mgła. Epidemia dżumy. Jeśli to wszystko tak odbijało się w realnym Londynie, co w takim razie musiało dziać się w jego sobowtórze? I najważniejsze – co tak naprawdę wywołało te katastrofy? Dziennikarze nie mogą znaleźć przyczyny uszkodzeń Trafalgar Square, gdyż po prostu nie wiedzą, gdzie szukać. A Sherlock wiedział.

Detektyw zerwał się z miejsca, w biegu zrzucając szlafrok. Musiał pilnie porozmawiać z kimś z NieLondynu. I najlepiej zrobić to na miejscu. Po kilku minutach już wkładał płaszcz. W chwilach olśnienia i absolutnej jasności wszystko dokoła stawało się proste i zrozumiałe, a nawet prymitywne, lecz doskonale kompletne. Sherlocka nie martwiło to, że poprzednim razem jechał do NieLondynu taksówką, o zmroku, kiedy granice są rozmyte i niejasne. Nieważne! Teraz, oswoiwszy się z prawidłami odwrotnej strony rzeczywistości, dobrze wiedział, że wszystkie te drzwi i wędrówki to po prostu symbole. Podpórki, kule, które pomagają niedoświadczonemu podróżnikowi.

Sherlockowi Holmesowi nie są potrzebne kule.

NieLondyn jest nocnym miastem? Nieważne. On zawsze jest tutaj, leży równolegle do Londynu – wystarczy to wiedzieć i już wszystko staje się proste. Taksówka? Do diabła z taksówkami! Do diabła z tymi wszystkimi niańkami, które patrzyły na Sherlocka jak na dziecko, które niczego nie pojmuje w ich świecie, w tym ich przenicowanym mieście. Wejdzie do miasta wtedy, kiedy zechce i zrobi to tak jak zechce. To przecież proste – niezbędna jest tylko więź z innym wymiarem, a czymże jest pierścień na palcu Sherlocka, jak nie magnesem, przyciągającym go na drugą stronę? Cała ta mistyczna brednia całkowicie może podlegać geniuszowi.

Sherlock wyszedł na ganek swojego mieszkania w Holborn i zamknął oczy. Skoncentrował się. Potrafił odrzucić wszystkie myśli, przywoływać potrzebne obrazy i uczucia, umiał wyodrębniać elementy najważniejsze i odsuwać na bok zbędne.  
Otworzył oczy. Nad nim znów rozciągało się bezgwiezdne niebo, gdzieś w dali lśniły latarnie a po jezdni ścieliła się mgła. Sherlock popatrzył na lśniący przed nim Pałac Buckingham i roześmiał się. Rzeczywiście, do diabła z taksówkami.  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na tę myśl z mgły wyjechał autobus. Poruszał się całkowicie bezgłośnie, chociaż powinien wydawać dziesiątki odgłosów z powodu podeszłego wieku – Churchill jeszcze takimi jeździł, tak, pani Adenberg? Sherlock przypomniał sobie Ruth i uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze jeden kawałek puzzla z pstryknięciem wszedł na swoje miejsce.

Autobus podjechał bliżej. Z jego reflektorów waliła mgła, ściekała na ziemię i rozpełzała się po ulicy. Podjechał do Sherlocka jak pies, zamierzający trącić swego pana nosem w kolano. Coś wewnątrz motoru zamruczało z aprobatą, autobus odwrócił się, otworzył drzwi i troszkę opuścił się na kołach, zapraszając do środka. Sherlock wsiadł, usadowił się na siedzeniu i pogładził starą skórę obicia. W kabinie znów rozległo się mruczenie.

Detektyw oparł się wygodnie i polecił:

- Piccadilly.

Sherlock, mimo całej swej genialności, nie zauważył – nie mógł zauważyć jednego: przez cały ranek w jego mieszkaniu za fotelem siedział mały szary szczur, jakich jest tysiące w każdym mieście. Siedział bardzo cicho, nie piszczał i starał się nawet nie oddychać. Kiedy detektyw zniknął wprost z progu własnego domu, szczur cichutko wyślizgnął się za nim, smyrgnął pod ścianą i również się rozpłynął, jakby go tu nigdy nie było.

xxx

Autobus cicho zawarczał, ruszył z miejsca, a Sherlock rozejrzał się. Za oknem oddalał się Pałac Buckingham i fontanna – takie same, do najmniejszych szczegółów, jak i w zwykłym Londynie, za to autobus w środku wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś wiedział, jak powinien działać tego rodzaju pojazd, jednak słabo sobie wyobrażał detale i to, do czego są one potrzebne.

W kabinie było tylko siedzenie i kierownica, która obracała się sama. Żadnych pedałów, a w miejscu deski rozdzielczej kłębił się mrok, który wylewał się z reflektorów i jakby mościł drogę przez miasto. Pozostałe siedzenia były ustawione jak należy, rzędami, jednak były zbyt głębokie i wygodne jak na standardowe wyposażenie transportu miejskiego. W dodatku obite wyjątkowo miękką skórą.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się. Wszystko logicznie się układało: przedmioty i miejsca w tym mieście zostały zastąpione przez wyobrażenia o tych rzeczach, pamięć o nich i oczekiwania.

Autobus właśnie wyjeżdżał z placu i Sherlock przypuszczał, że prędko znajdą się na miejscu, wszak Piccadilly było tuż obok, jednak piętrus, pokonawszy mętną przejrzystą przegrodę, zanurkował w niewiadome, lepkie „nic" i natychmiast z niego wyskoczył, lecz już obok błyskającej ogniami Chińskiej Dzielnicy. Detektyw ledwo zdążył zauważyć, jak pokryty grubą łuską smok, drzemiący u tradycyjnych drewnianych wrót podniósł głowę, kiedy autobus ponownie zanurzył się przednią szybą w „niczym". Powtórzyło się to kilka razy, a z każdym nowym nurkowaniem pojawiali się w innym miejscu. Parki, obserwatoria, spoglądające jaskrawym błękitem i nigdy nie mrugające NieLondyńskie Oko, ciemna sylwetka katedry St. Paul… Sherlock zamyślił się. Podróżowali nieliniowo. Henry, jak pamiętał, też nie prowadził go prostą drogą, tak jakby proste trasy w ogóle tu nie istniały. Przypomniał sobie cienką membranę, jaka oddzielała Bazar od reszty Covent Garden i bezgraniczną przestrzeń wewnątrz rynku. Przegrody, otaczające każdy rejon NieLondynu. Każdy z nich był oddzielny i z jednej dzielnicy można było trafić do dowolnej innej, pomijając zwykłą drogę i samo pojęcie odległości. To było podobne do… warstw. Każdy mieszkaniec miasta wiedział, gdzie się one stykają i szedł na przełaj. Ha! Teraz już niepotrzebny będzie przewodnik. Sherlock uśmiechnął się z triumfem. Sam się zorientował, jak trafić do NieLondynu i teraz będzie mógł bez przeszkód wędrować po mieście. A przecież wydawało mu się, że sama logika jest obca temu dziwnemu miejscu. Bynajmniej, po prostu tutejsza logika była całkowicie inna i jeśli odwrócić własny system koordynatów, struktura miasta okazywała się całkowicie sensowna. Jest to, co pamiętają ludzie, przestrzenie, które podtrzymują wspomnieniami i emocjami. A miedzy nimi nie ma niczego. To przecież proste.  
Uśmiech Sherlocka stał się jeszcze szerszy. To była niewiarygodna przyjemność – odgadywać to miasto krok po kroku. Dick Whittington miał rację – nikt nie mógł mu zaproponować niczego podobnego.

Autobus pokonał kolejną migotliwą barierę, starannie skręcając i omijając przechodniów, wyjechał na Piccadilly i uprzejmie otworzył drzwi. Sherlock na pożegnanie przesunął palcami po skórzanym siedzeniu i wysiadł.

Na Piccadilly od zeszłej wizyty nic się nie zmieniło. Jeśli w NieLondynie panował chaos, to tutaj nie dotarł. Na krawędzi fontanny leżała czaszka, a obok niej siedział ktoś wysoki i skrzydlaty.

- Dobry wieczór. – Sherlock miał pewne upodobanie do teatralności i niekiedy mu ulegał. Euforia samodzielnego przejścia wciąż jeszcze musowała mu we krwi. Henry całkowicie spełnił jego oczekiwania. Mało nie sturlał się na ziemię z zaskoczenia. A potem nieoczekiwanie natarł nie na Sherlocka, a na autobus.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! W Mieście diabli wiedzą co się dzieje, a ty obcego wieziesz wprost przez warstwy! Całkiem postradałeś rozum!

- Odczep się od niego – Skrzydlaty leniwie wstawił się za autobusem. – Co do rozumu, to go nigdy nie miał. – Podniósł się z ocembrowania, podszedł do pojazdu i pogłaskał jego ciepłą maskę. – Jedź. Dobry chłopiec, grzeczny, nie słuchaj go. Jedź, tylko nie na peryferia, zrozumiałeś?  
Autobus parsknął krótko, zawrócił i wyjechał z placu. Skrzydlaty uśmiechnął się lekko i zwrócił do Sherlocka. Był to zapewne sam Anteros, gospodarz Piccadilly. W każdym razie był wyraźnie podobny do rzeźby z miasta Sherlocka. Wysoki i szczupły Anteros przypominał młodego aktora, grającego w komediach romantycznych role uroczego drania. Jasnoskóry, czarnowłosy, o płynnych i leniwych ruchach – jakby zszedł z ekranu telewizora. Miał na sobie tylko lekką czarną togę, a za jego plecami drżały ogromne skrzydła, również ciemne, lecz nie czarne – Sherlock nie mógł dokładnie określić ich barwy.

- A więc taki jesteś – rzekł Anteros powoli, obchodząc Sherlocka dokoła i obrzucając go taksującym spojrzeniem. – Niepokonany pan Sherlock Holmes z dziennego świata, który narobił zamieszania na cały Bazar, wyszedł cało od zegarmistrzów, rozmawiał z lordem-merem i spacerował bez żadnych konsekwencji po ulicy Trzynaście. Plotki rozprzestrzeniają się jak pożar, przystojniaczku. Jeszcze trochę i staniesz się żywą legendą. U nas to szybko idzie.

- Przestań – burknął Henry. – Zachowujesz się jak… A ty – zwrócił się do Sherlocka – tak uszu nie nastawiaj!

- Henry, mam ponad dwieście lat, dawno już jestem dorosły. A zachowuję się tak, jak powinienem. Takich jak on, z zimnym sercem, powinienem karać, tak nawiasem mówiąc. – Anteros odwrócił się do Sherlocka. Jego oczy również były jednolicie ciemne, bez śladu źrenic i tęczówek. – Henry to nudziarz – oznajmił. – Nudziarzem był, nudziarzem umarł i nudziarzem zostanie na wieki. A ty chcesz mnie o coś zapytać.  
Holmes zdławił ochotę, by potrzasnąć głową. Głos gospodarza Piccadilly miał niemal hipnotyczny wpływ.

- Autobus – powiedział wreszcie. – To ten sam, który widzieli wszyscy, którzy do was trafiali. Dlaczego spotkał mnie dopiero teraz?

- Jest ciekawski. – Anteros wzruszył ramionami. – Zawsze znajduje obcych. A tobie wychodzono na spotkanie, więc się nie pchał. Jego nie należy uważać za istotę rozumną, jeśli już o to chodzi…

- Jak dotarłeś? – przerwał mu Henry.  
- To dość proste, jeśli się pomyśli – odparł Sherlock niedbale, sadowiąc się na krawędzi fontanny. – System nie jest bardziej złożony, niż jakikolwiek u nas. Wszystko w ostatecznym rozrachunku podlega logice. Tylko dlaczego znalazłem się przed pałacem? Nie chciałem tam trafić.  
- No pewno – zachichotał czerep. – Wszystkich, którzy wchodzą nie przez drzwi, przyciąga pałac. On… No, rozumiesz, wszystko ma swoją nocną stronę, a Pałac jest sam przez się. Jest jak trzpień, łączący dwa miasta. Mamy wszak monarchię, pamiętasz o tym, mam nadzieję? Podstawa naszej świadomości, ustroju i takie tam. Tak więc pałac królewski znajduje się jednocześnie w tym świecie i w tamtym. To neutralne terytorium. Bezpieczne. Co prawda, żaden obywatel NieLondynu nie może tam wejść.

Sherlock milczał, układając sobie w głowie nowe informacje, obok już przyswojonych. A potem skinął z zadowoleniem.

- Mam kilka pytań – powiedział. – To ważne.  
- No to dawaj – odrzekł Henry. Jego głos wydawał się jakby napięty.

- Nie myśl sobie, nigdzie nie idę. – Anteros uśmiechnął się i siadł na fontannie z drugiej strony Sherlocka. – To interesujące.

- Mógłbyś się interesować po cichu – burknął czerep.

- Zawsze byłeś okropnie wiktoriański, Henry. Wiktorianie wiecznie marudzili na mój widok i mówili, że wyszedłem „zbyt zmysłowy".

- Przestań.

- A ty przestań się wiercić i myśleć, że swoim zachowaniem obrażam ducha naszego szacownego miasta.

Sherlock westchnął męczeńsko, a Henry wydał ironiczny pomruk.

- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, pytaj.

- Wielki Pożar. Epidemia dżumy. Wszystko, co dzieje się w mieście, odbija się na was. A wszystko stąd odbija się w Londynie. Gdzie rozpoczęła się epidemia?  
- O, rzeczywiście jest mądry – parsknął Anteros, niedbale machnął skrzydłami, unosząc się w powietrze i usadowił się na swoim miejscu na szczycie fontanny. Najwidoczniej nie śledził do tej pory rozmowy, tylko drażnił Henry'ego.  
- Trudno powiedzieć, gdzie pierwotnie – odpowiedziała czaszka po chwili namysłu. - Lecz wtedy omal nie umarły oba miasta. To było największe naruszenie praw w całej historii. Oczywiście, epidemie zdarzały się też wcześniej, i pożary także, lecz nigdy nie tykały naszej strony. A wtedy nas nawiedził Król Mór. Pospacerował sobie po Europie i dotarł do wysp. Świetnie się tu bawił, póki nie pokłócił się z Pożarem. Niewiele o tym wiem, mnie wtedy jeszcze nie było w mieście. Lecz skończyło się wszystko tym, że ich pokonano. Całe miasto się podniosło. Jakiś czas trzymano ich pod Tower, potem w tunelach, a następnie pojawił się Highgate.

- Cmentarz? – upewnił się Sherlock.

- A owszem. Popularne miejsce, bardzo szybko pojawiło się u nas. Lord-mer poprosił o pomoc Wielkiego Bena, ten się zgodził, wziął swoich majstrów i zapieczętowali cmentarz. Na zawsze. Tam teraz w ogóle nie ma czasu. Żadnego. Pożar już od dawna jest martwy. Mór chyba tam jeszcze siedzi, ale nikogo to nie martwi.

- Sposoby ucieczki?

- Żadnych, mądralo. Zrozum, z bezczasu nie da się uciec. Tam zawsze jest jedna i ta sama chwila, tam w ogóle nie ma żadnego „teraz" czy „potem". Skoncentrowana wieczność.  
- A jeśli nastąpi pomoc z zewnątrz?

Czerep parsknął.

- No, każde drzwi da się otworzyć, jak się postarać. Ale trzeba nie mieć w ogóle rozumu, żeby chcieć wyzwolić Mór. W mieście jest tylko jedno prawo, każdy głupiec jest w stanie je zapamiętać.  
Sherlock z rozczarowaniem wzruszył ramionami.  
- Nie mów hop. – Anteros sfrunął z góry i ponownie usiadł na cembrowinie, z gracją składając wielkie skrzydła. – W NieLondynie pełno jest wesołych chłopaków.

- To już twój rejon – wymamrotał Henry ze złością. – Ja się z szumowinami nie zadaję.

- O, znalazł się moralista! – roześmiał się skrzydlaty. – Nie mów, że nie pojawiłeś się w Mieście, kiedy było w nim naprawdę wesoło. Ja nastałem już pod koniec tej epoki, ale była niesamowita. Chcesz posłuchać o tych, którzy naruszali prawo? – zwrócił się do detektywa. – Z tym do mnie. Ale informacja nie jest bezpłatna.  
Czaszka podskoczyła.

- Przestań! – zażądała. – To gość lorda-mera!

- No i co? Troszkę ciepła się u niego znajdzie, jak u każdego śmiertelnika. Co mi zrobi nasz drogi mistrz Whittington? Jestem jednym z symboli miasta, jak wiesz.

- Nie słuchaj go, Sherlock.

Detektyw znów wzruszył ramionami.  
- „Troszkę ciepła" oznacza coś materialnego? – zapytał.

- Głupi – zaśmiał się Anteros. Oczy miał głodne i pożądliwe, martwe. – Tylko dotknięcie. Zabiorę odrobinę twojego człowieczeństwa. To nie boli i nawet nie jest straszne. Będziesz żyć dalej.  
- Jesteś ćpunem – wymamrotał Henry z dezaprobatą. – Uzależniłeś się od ciepła jak od narkotyku. Mer miał rację, kiedy chciał cię zesłać do tuneli.

- No i co? Tam też jest pełno ludzi. Mam wielki plac, a po nim chodzi mnóstwo śmiertelników. Co będzie, jeśli wezmę trochę słodkiego ciepła? Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, znam zasady. Tak czy owak nie ożyję, i nawet tego nie chcę. Lubię takich jak ty. – Anteros znów odwrócił się do detektywa. – Masz mnóstwo namiętności, lecz ich nie używasz. Niczego nie pokazujesz - ni sobie, ni ludziom. Pies ogrodnika, tak się to nazywa. No to jak…?

Sherlock z ciekawością wyciągnął rękę.

- Bierz.  
Anteros schylił się ku niej i jak gdyby wciągnął powietrze ustami. Sherlock zachwiał się, jego serce ścisnęło się na mgnienie oka, a potem wszystko minęło, tylko ból przeszył skronie.

- Ot, dureń – mruknął czerep. – Niczego pożytecznego ci nie powie, a ty będziesz musiał gromadzić ciepło duszy, żeby wrócić do poprzedniego stanu.

- Jemu ono i tak na nic. – Skrzydlaty zatoczył się jak pijany i oblizał wargi. – Zuch. Opowiem ci wszystko, co wiem. Za coś takiego – nie szkoda.

Usiadł na cembrowinie i owinął skrzydłami.

- Generalnie to Henry ma rację, ostatnimi czasy jest u nas dość nudno. Ale dawniej… Zacząć można od tego, że my się bardzo różnimy od was. – Wskazał skrzydłem na detektywa. – Wy dzielicie świat na dobro i zło. W NieLondynie nie ma złoczyńców w twoim rozumieniu tego pojęcia. Tym różnimy się od ludzi – nie zabijamy i nie kaleczymy dla zabawy. Jeśli cię ktoś ograbi, to ograbi, a nie zabije, chyba, że postanowi sprzedać twoje kości na czarnym rynku, ale to już osobna kwestia. W dawnych czasach było o wiele więcej niebezpiecznych stworzeń, ale ludzie się zmieniają. Żywimy się ich wyobrażeniami, a teraz chętniej wierzą w filmowe horrory, niż tradycyjną londyńską siłę nieczystą. Parę wieków temu było gdzie zaszaleć. – Anteros drapieżnie zmrużył oczy. – Mór i Pożar byli żarłocznymi i tępymi potworami, które niszczyły i żarły bez opamiętania, nie myśląc o skutkach. Pozostali byli ostrożniejsi i bardziej przewidujący. Gog i Magog mogli wówczas urządzić sobie polowanie w NieLondynie, a lord-mer patrzył na to przez palce. Zegarmistrzowie robili rajdy na dzienne miasto w poszukiwaniu najlepszych detali i dobrych mózgów. Szczurza Dziewczyna z Bermondsey - też była niczego sobie panienka, z fantazją. Powiadają, że zanim ją zapomniano ostatecznie, zdążyła przygruchać admirała, chociaż oczywiście nasz świętoszek temu zaprzecza. Pies z Newgate latał po ulicach bez smyczy i kagańca, i kiedy nachodziła go chętka na polowanie, to lepiej było nie wychodzić z domu. Sama Tamiza wylewała od czasu do czasu na ulice, a nasza rzeka lubi sobie przekąsić, możesz mi wierzyć. A teraz… - Machnął ręką, rozczarowany. – Dobrej zabawy już się nie znajdzie. Dzienne miasto stało się uporządkowane i nudne. Starczy, że człowiek zniknie – już go szukają. Znajdą zeszpeconego trupa – już się podnosi szum. A Kubie swego czasu uszło płazem sporo ciał, nim w końcu ktoś wszczął alarm… Wiesz, fantazji na to wszystko starczyłoby chyba tylko…

- Nieważne – przerwała mu czaszka, której słowa Anterosa wyraźnie się nie podobały. – Trzeba być kompletnym świrem, żeby wymyślić coś takiego. A obłąkańców, sam wiesz, w mieście widać. Trudno oszaleć tam, gdzie nikt tego nie zauważy. Szaleńców wyłapują dość szybko, nim jeszcze zdążą komuś zaszkodzić.  
- A co, u was często pojawiają się szaleńcy? – zainteresował się Sherlock.

- Oprócz Tower, w ostatnim stuleciu nikt nie zwariował – zaśmiał się Henry.

Sherlock ze zdumieniem uniósł brwi.

- Ach, tak, ty nie wiesz… Chcesz, to pokażę? Z daleka to ładnie wygląda.  
- I ktoś tu mówił, że czas jest cenny – rzucił Anteros złośliwie. – A nas tu wszystkich pozarzynają, kiedy wy chodzicie na wycieczki.

- W końcu on jest gościem – zauważył Henry. – Pięć minut. Tylko pięć minut. Chodźmy, Sherlock. To niedaleko.

Nikt nie zauważył małego szarego szczura, przyczajonego pod cembrowiną fontanny. Szczur zresztą nie zamierzał zwracać na siebie uwagi – błysnął paciorkowatymi oczkami, machnął ogonem i skrył się w cieniu.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry komenderował, gdzie skręcić, jednak po przejażdżce autobusem Sherlockowi to już wydawało się zwyczajne. Mógłby nawet sam spróbować, lecz nie chciał tracić czasu. W głowie krążyła mu pewna myśl. Koniecznie musiał sprawdzić tę hipotezę.

Wyszli na Tower Hill po pięciu minutach. Dokoła było cicho i pusto.

– Popatrz – rzekł Henry z zadowoleniem. – Robi wrażenie?

Sherlock podniósł wzrok i zamurowało go. Tower był taki jak w jego mieście, tylko… Nad zamkiem kłębił się rój kolorów. Było to podobne do tej samej membrany, która oddzielała jeden rejon NieLondynu od drugiego, lecz o ile granica wyglądała jak tęczowa błona, to na niebo nad Tower jakby ktoś chlusnął z palety obłąkanego impresjonisty. Kolory zmieniały się z szaleńczą prędkością, niebo rozświetlało się to żółcią, to fioletem, to znów czerwienią i zielenią… Wszystko to przelewało się jedno w drugie, mieniło i roztaczało dokoła nerwowy, migotliwy blask.

– Pięknie, no nie? – Henry zdawał się uśmiechać. – Z początkiem nowego tysiąclecia Zamek postradał rozum. Jakby czas wybuchnął w środku. Teraz tam wymieszane są kawałki wieków. Wcześniej żyło tam wielu ludzi, razem ze Strażnikiem, gospodarzem Tower. A teraz ani Strażnika nie widać, ani żyć tam nikt nie może. Tylko kruki, ale one mają z czasem i z zamkiem szczególne układy. A co do reszty… Wiesz, jak nazywają w NieLondynie Tower Hill?

– Jak?

– Tower Hell. Głucho tam teraz, jak w beczce. Zwykle czujemy innych mieszkańców miasta. Pamiętasz, kiedy się poznaliśmy, wyczułem, że lord–mer się zbliża? A w Zamku teraz jest martwa strefa. I może to nawet lepiej. Lepiej, żebyśmy nie wiedzieli, co tam się dzieje.

– Nikt tam nie mieszka? – zapytał Sherlock, jak urzeczony patrząc na feerię barw.

– Tylko kruki, jak już mówiłem. No i jakaś tam drobnica, na przykład szczury. Nie mają tyle rozumu, żeby liczyć czas, im wszystko jedno, czy jest wiek dwudziesty czy trzynasty. A jeśli chodzi o obywateli, to nikt. Próbowali – ale jak dotąd żaden nie wrócił.

W umyśle Sherlocka nieoczekiwanie fakty połączyły się w logiczny łańcuch. Porządnie. Równo. Tak, jak trzeba. Idiota. Dlaczego nie zrozumiał tego wcześniej?

_„Trzeba być kompletnym świrem, żeby łamać prawo…" – sarkastyczna uwaga Henry'ego. Zaniepokojony Whittington – nie może znaleźć śladów, nie może pojąć, kto morduje w jego mieście._

_„Tower zwariował… głucho jak w beczce"._

_„Trzeba być kompletnym świrem, żeby łamać prawo…"_

_„– Sposoby ucieczki?_

_– Żadnych, mądralo. Zrozum, z bezczasu nie da się uciec…  
– A jeśli nadejdzie pomoc z zewnątrz?"_

_„Szczurza Dziewczyna z Bermondsey – też była niczego sobie panienka, z fantazją. Powiadają, że zanim ją zapomniano ostatecznie, zdążyła przygruchać admirała…"_  
Obłąkany Tower, w którym mogą żyć tylko szczury. Szczury. Szczury przenoszące zarazę. Szczury – poddani jakiejś zapomnianej legendy. Szczury. Ubrania ofiar, które były dziwnie zniszczone – jakby przetarte piaskiem. Albo jakby je gryzły szczury.

Energia. Do czego w NieLondynie może być potrzebna energia?

_"Każde drzwi da się otworzyć, jak się postarać"._  
O Boże. Jest idiotą.

– Henry. Musimy wracać z powrotem na Piccadilly, porozmawiać z Anterosem.

– A co się…

– Pilnie! – wrzasnął Sherlock, prędkim krokiem oddalając się od zamku. – No, prowadź! Gdzie mam skręcić?!

– Cicho, cicho. W lewo, tylko tak się nie drzyj.

Kiedy wkroczyli na plac, bruk przy fontannie osobliwie wydął się… i zaczął ruszać. Dokładnie. Ruszać.  
Szczurzy dywan odpłynął. Anteros leżał na ziemi – zmasakrowany, pokąsany, ze zniszczonymi, obskubanymi skrzydłami.

Sherlock zachłysnął się.

Ktoś stał nad trupem. Ktoś w długim płaszczu, niski i chudy. Zbrodniarz na chwilę się odwrócił, patrząc na detektywa ze zdziwieniem i przestrachem…

– Uciekaj! – wrzasnął Henry, wyrywając się Sherlockowi z rąk i padając na bruk. – Uciekaj, Sherlock!_  
_  
I Sherlock pobiegł.

Gnał tak, że aż świszczało mu w uszach, już wcześniej zdarzało mu się biegać: gonić, ścigać. Zawsze był tym, kto goni. Nigdy jeszcze nie uciekał i to nowe doświadczenie mu się nie podobało. Z tyłu była nieunikniona i bardzo nieprzyjemna śmierć – lawina szczurów, setki malutkich istot, które po prostu zaduszą go samą liczbą, jeśli tylko dopadną. A bardzo chciały go dopaść.

Myśli stukały w głowie w takt rozpaczliwego bicia serca. Szczura Królowa! Dziewczyna z Bermondsey! Anteros podpisał na siebie wyrok, kiedy o niej wspomniał. Pierzasty dureń, ale podpowiedział dobry kierunek.  
Sherlock ledwo zdołał się uchylić przed szczurem, który na niego skoczył, i zaklął półgłosem. Nie czas na rozmyślania, zachwycać się swoimi logicznymi wywodami będzie mógł później.  
W głowie przewijało mu się wszystko, co wiedział o NieLondynie: dzielnice, jurysdykcje, sposoby podróżowania, struktura zabudowy. Nie, nie zadziała! Nie ta logika, tutaj jest tylko intuicja i wiedza. A on nie ma ani jednego, ani drugiego. Mógłby, skupiając się, przejść tam, gdzie potrzebuje, ale o jakim skupieniu mowa, kiedy lecisz na złamanie karku, klucząc, i uciekasz przed rozżartym szczurzym stadem?  
Zrzucił z siebie kilka zwierzaków, które zdołały go dogonić i wczepiły się w płaszcz, ostro skręcił w bramę, czując, że to dobra droga, i wybiegł na arenę ogromnego rzymskiego amfiteatru. Zatrzymał się na sekundę, obejrzał, by się upewnić, czy szczury pogonią za nim. Te nie zostawały z tyłu – spod łuku już chlusnęła brudnoszara piszcząca fala.  
I Sherlock znów rzucił się do ucieczki. Biegł, nie wybierając drogi, tracąc oddech. Rozerwał nogawkę o jakiś sterczący drut, wiatr chłostał go po twarzy, dzielnice zmieniały się przed jego oczami jak w oszalałym kalejdoskopie. Ukazywały się za bramami, pod arkadami, w zaułkach, między drzewami, za płotami… Pojawiały się, wypływały z mgły i ciemności, i zaraz w nich znikały, a Sherlock ledwo nadążał wychwytywać detale i orientować się w swoim położeniu po kamieniach, dachówkach, fragmentach płaskorzeźb. Nie to, wciąż nie to… NieLondyn bawił się z nim, zwodził go. Warstwa za warstwą, Holmes pojawiał się pod ziemią, w tunelach, gdzie z powały kapała woda, a nogi ślizgały się na mokrych kamieniach; to znów wyrzucało go na brzeg Tamizy i myślał: „Nareszcie!", jednak ulga była iluzoryczna, pierwsza przeszkoda, zakłócająca linię brzegową przerzucała go w inne miejsce i wszystko zaczynało się od nowa. Szczury wciąż gnały za nim, część zostawała w tyle, ale ich miejsce natychmiast zajmowały inne. Wiły się długim potokiem, kierowanym cudzą wolą, a wszystkie miały jeden cel: zabić. Sherlock biegł ze wszystkich sił, uciekając, skacząc, lecz jego siły wyczerpywały się. Szczury nie znały problemów z rzeczywistością – były u siebie w domu w obu światach.  
Sherlock próbował wycelować w konkretne miejsce – jedyne bezpieczne – ale przeklęte drogi wciąż prowadziły nie tam, gdzie należało.  
Z tyłu rozległo się dzikie wycie, zagłuszające tupot szczurzych łapek. Do polowania dołączył ktoś jeszcze. Sherlock zebrał ostatnie siły i pobiegł szybciej. Wycie i złowrogi warkot gnały za nim, jednak wciąż rozlegały się kilka kwartałów z tyłu, jakby popędzały i jego, i szczury, podkreślając niebezpieczeństwo jako jeszcze większe, niż można było sobie wyobrazić.  
W końcu Sherlock ponownie trafił na nabrzeże, prawie tam, gdzie chciał. Wycie zabrzmiało praktycznie za jego plecami i detektyw obejrzał się. Gonił go gigantyczny czarny pies, ciemniejszy nawet od nielondyńskich cieni. Przemieszczał się długimi, nierównymi skokami i z każdą sekundą skracał dystans.

Sherlocka ogarnęło przerażenie. Tak, jak na stole u zegarmistrzów – niekontrolowany, zwierzęcy strach, rozpływający się po całym ciele. Nigdy nie bał się psów, lecz ten stwór wzbudzał niemal paraliżujący lęk.  
Detektyw zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie nie zdąży uciec, nawet jeśli bardzo się postara. Pies poruszał się w niewiarygodnym tempie, mimochodem zgniatając łapami szczury. Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni pistolet i w biegu strzelił kilkakrotnie za siebie, niezbyt licząc na sukces. Jakoś wątpił, żeby kule mogły zaszkodzić tej bestii w jakikolwiek sposób.  
Przed nim zarysowały się filary Mostu Londyńskiego i Holmes ostatkiem sił rzucił się naprzód, z nadzieją, że będzie miał szczęście i wystarczy mu czasu, by dostać się na drugi brzeg Tamizy. A tam można biec, myśląc jedynie o miejscu przeznaczenia i mieć nadzieję, że droga sama zaprowadzi go tam, gdzie trzeba.  
Wbiegł na most, rozpaczliwie gnając naprzód, zostawiając z tyłu szczury i psa. Most wydawał się niewiarygodnie długi, jakby całe mile kamiennego bruku zostawały z tyłu, a do brzegu było jeszcze ogromnie daleko.  
I wówczas na brzegu uderzył dzwon. Big Ben zahuczał, wybijając dwanaście uderzeń i brzeg zadrżał, jak podczas trzęsienia ziemi. Most pod nogami zakołysał się. Sherlock natychmiast przypomniał sobie słowa Henry'ego o Moście Londyńskim, który każdej nocy wraz z dwunastym uderzeniem zegara wali się, jak w piosence.

Poszczęściło mu się. Czyżby jednak…?  
Most skrzypiał i chwiał się, chociaż kamień skrzypieć nie powinien. Sherlock był już na ostatnim przęśle, kiedy środek runął w wodę. Obejrzał się, by zobaczyć wyciągniętego w skoku czarnego psa. Jak w zwolnionym ujęciu na filmie leciał naprzód, a Sherlock zrozumiał, że nie zdąży.

Ryk, skok – i w bok psa z impetem wbił się ktoś tak samo wielki i drapieżny. Mignęła lwia grzywa, rozległ się skowyt i zwierzęta wpadły do wody. Bezdźwięcznie. Zniknęły bez najmniejszego plusku, a Tamiza tylko westchnęła z sytym zadowoleniem. Sherlocka przejął dreszcz. Wycofał się z pobliża mostu i znów pobiegł, nie widząc, jak szczury skaczą i toną, lecz jednak część przedostaje się na brzeg po ocalałych przyporach mostu.

Pobiegł ulicami, starając się skupić na celu. To nie było trudne – Big Ben wciąż jeszcze dzwonił i huczał na całe miasto. Sherlock pędził, nie wybierając drogi, nie śledząc jej, w końcu nawet nie myśląc o tym, dokąd biegnie. I może właśnie dlatego w końcu rzeczywiście mu się poszczęściło. Potknął się o korzeń, którego nie powinno być na dobrze ubitej drodze i upadł na ziemię. Obrócił się z trudem i usiadł.

Dziwnie powykrzywiane domy gapiły się na niego ślepymi oknami. W oddali wznosiła się opleciona korzeniami baszta. Ulica Trzynaście.  
Pierwszy szczur wbiegł na ulicę, kierując się ku ofierze i został zaraz pochwycony przez korzeń, który wyłonił się spod ziemi. Reszta nie ośmieliła się ruszyć za towarzyszem, piszcząc żałośnie i zbijając się w kłąb u wylotu ulicy.  
– W czym mogę panu pomóc? – odezwał się spokojny głos za plecami Sherlocka.

Detektyw nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mógłby tak się ucieszyć na widok zegarmistrza. Wstał z godnością, otrzepał płaszcz i powiedział:

– Muszę się pilnie widzieć z merem Whittingtonem. Ścigają mnie.

– Widzę, proszę pana. – W głosie mnicha nie było śladu ironii. – Proszę za mną.

– Jak szybko możecie się z nim skontaktować? – zapytał Sherlock.

Zegarmistrz złożył ręce i lekko pochylił głowę.

– Przykro mi, ja nie mogę panu pomóc, sir. Zwykli czeladnicy nie mają dostępu do kruków. Zaprowadzę pana na górę, do mistrza Bena. On panu pomoże.

– Nie mam czasu! – krzyknął Sherlock. – Muszę natychmiast…!

– Przeciwnie. Tutaj ma pan czas na wszystko – sprostował mnich łagodnie. – Proszę iść za mną.

Kiedy niewyobrażalnie długie wejście na wieżę nareszcie dobiegło końca, na spotkanie Sherlockowi wyszedł tak samo monumentalnie wyglądający Big Ben.  
– WIEM, PO CO PRZYSZEDŁEŚ. – Gestem zatrzymał Sherlocka, który nawet nie zdążył otworzyć ust. – TEN CHAOS W MIEŚCIE MOŻE MIEĆ TYLKO JEDNĄ PRZYCZYNĘ.

– Chaos? – Holmes uniósł brew.

– SAM POPATRZ – zaproponował Ben, prowadząc go ku gigantycznemu, szklanemu cyferblatowi na całą ścianę, kryjącemu się wcześniej za zasłoną kołyszącego się mroku. Otwierał się stąd widok na całe miasto. Jakimś sposobem Sherlock widział wszystkie szczegóły nawet z takiej wysokości – zapewne było to szczególne szkło. Po NieLondynie buszowały szczury. Szare ciała zapełniały dzielnice za dzielnicą, membrany wyginały się gniewnie i zaciskały, próbując nie przepuszczać inwazji. Całe rejony przepełzały z miejsca na miejsce, dryfowały i krążyły. Sherlock pomyślał, że to pewnie dlatego tak długo rzucało go po całej metropolii – cała konstrukcja poszła w diabły, aż dziw, że po drodze w ogóle nie wpadł do Tamizy.  
– CUD, ŻE UDAŁO CI SIĘ PRZEDRZEĆ – zauważył Ben dzwonnym głosem. – MIASTO SIĘ BRONI I ZAMYKA DOSTĘP MIĘDZY REJONAMI. BARYKADUJE SIĘ, JAK WOLISZ, I NIKT NIE MOŻE OPUŚCIĆ SWOJEJ DZIELNICY. MASZ NIEWIARYGODNE POCZUCIE KIERUNKU, SKORO UDAŁO CI SIĘ DOTRZEĆ DO CELU.  
– Miałem dobry bodziec. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Potrzebuję lorda–mera. Mam informacje!

Wielki Ben uśmiechnął się.

– TERAZ I DLA CIEBIE STAŁO SIĘ JASNE TO, CO ZOBACZYŁBY NAWET ŚLEPIEC.

– Dlaczego więc pan nie rozwiązał tej sprawy? – zapytał detektyw. Odezwałby się ostrzej, jednak postać Big Bena stanowczo nie zachęcała do grubiaństwa.

– WIELE WIDZĘ Z WYSOKOŚCI SWOJEJ WIEŻY. JEDNAK TO SPRAWA MIASTA I SPRAWA LORDA–MERA. MY JESTEŚMY CZASEM, I TO LUDZIE ZMIENIAJĄ BIEG CZASU, A NIE CZAS DZIAŁANIA LUDZI. NIE MIESZAM SIĘ. MY JESTEŚMY PO PROSTU RZEMIEŚLNIKAMI. NIE GORĄCZKUJEMY SIĘ I NIGDZIE NIE ŚPIESZYMY – TO DOBRE DLA TAKICH JAK WY.  
Sherlock kiwnął głową, lecz mistrz nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wydostał z rękawa dużego metalowego kruka ze sterczącym z boku kluczem. Kilka obrotów i ptak rozpostarł skrzydła, przestąpił z łapy na łapę i schylił łeb, błyskając czarnym okiem.  
– ZNAJDŹ MERA, NIECH PRZYJDZIE JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ. POWIEDZ, ŻE JEST TUTAJ JEGO DETEKTYW.

Kruk otworzył dziób, zakrakał i wyleciał, rozbiwszy szkło zegara. Starczyło jedno machnięcie ręki Bena, by wszystkie odłamki podniosły się z podłogi i wróciły na swoje miejsca. Zegarmistrz rządził tym miejscem tak samo, jak Sherlock podporządkowywał sobie przestrzeń w Pałacu Umysłu.

– CZAS TWOICH DZIAŁAŃ SIĘ SKOŃCZYŁ – rzekł mistrz. – TERAZ POZOSTAŁO CI TYLKO CZEKAĆ. ZOSTAŃ TUTAJ. JA BĘDĘ ZAJĘTY, NIE MOŻNA DOPUŚCIĆ DO NIEPORZĄDKÓW W GĄSZCZACH. – Big Ben oddalił się powoli, a Sherlock usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę. Myśli rozpaczliwie pulsowały mu w głowie, mózg starał się znaleźć odpowiednie rozwiązanie.

_Szczury – nieprzerwany potok szczurów, którego nie można zatamować. Jaki sens zabijać czy zatrzymać Królową, jeśli nie można zatrzymać wszystkich szczurów w Londynie?_  
– Szczury są wszędzie – wymamrotał w przestrzeń. – Kieruje nimi z dowolnego miejsca. Ale… zwykłe zwierzaki, tylko w nich jest drugi umysł… Królowej nie można zabić, nieśmiertelni nie umierają… Uwięzić – niemożliwe, zwyczajnie przerzuci swój umysł w szczury i będzie działać dalej… Jak zabić nieśmiertelnego? Jak zabić…  
– Nie ma niczego naprawdę nieśmiertelnego – rozległ się cichy głos z boku. – Wszystko ma swój czas.

– Co? – Sherlock drgnął.

Przed nim stał znajomy mnich w rdzawym habicie.

Oczy detektywa zabłysły.

– Czas, mówisz?  
Z pamięci natychmiast wypłynęły frazy, jakby tylko czekały na odpowiedni moment, by ukazać się na powierzchni.

_„Jesteśmy zegarmistrzami. Możemy zbudować każdy zegar. Zegar, odliczający czas do twojej śmierci, i zegar mierzący minuty twego szczęścia. Zegar, zdolny zatrzymać wszystko i wzbudzić każde serce, nawet zrobione z kamienia. Jesteśmy mistrzami". _

_„Na cmentarzu Highgate teraz w ogóle nie ma czasu – żadnego. Zegarmistrzowie go zapieczętowali"._

– Czy możecie zrobić dla mnie zegar? – spytał Holmes, owładnięty ideą. – Zegar, który by zapieczętował czas dla Królowej z Bermondsey?  
– Nie pracujemy na zamówienie – odparł mnich słodko. – I jest to skomplikowana praca, bardzo skomplikowana. Mamy zegar dla każdego żyjącego w NieLondynie, lecz nie mamy prawa mieszać się w linie czasowe mieszkańców. Zresztą – umilkł na chwilkę i uśmiechnął się – dla pana możemy zrobić wyjątek. No i wyżej wymienione to raczej wskazówki niż prawa. – Zegarmistrz zamarł wyczekująco. – Lecz jedną zasadę jednak mamy i to nienaruszalną. Nie pracujemy bezpłatnie. Każda praca ma swoją cenę.  
Sherlock przymrużył oczy.

– Nie są wam potrzebne pieniądze, to oczywiste. Są dla was bezużyteczne. Czego chcecie ode mnie?

– Wie pan, co nam potrzebne. Ale nie może pan nam tego dać. Jednak jest pewna rzecz, która możemy wziąć. Pański czas, panie Holmes. Powinien pan nam oddać pewną ilość swego czasu i wówczas zrobimy dla pana zegar Królowej.  
– Ile?

– O, proszę się nie niepokoić – zapewnił go mnich. – Kilka lat, nie więcej. Dwa, trzy lata. Kiedyś będzie pan musiał się schować, ukryć przed wszystkimi. Wtedy wróci pan tutaj i odda pan dług. Dla pana nie minie nawet minuta. Jeśli zachowa pan pierścień, dotrze pan tutaj bez przeszkód.  
– A jeśli taka chwila nie nadejdzie?

W głosie zegarmistrza dał się słyszeć śmieszek:

– O, na pewno nadejdzie, sir. Zgadza się pan?

Sherlock nawet się nie namyślał. W porównaniu z tym, czego mogli od niego zażądać, była to bardzo miłosierna cena.  
– Zgadzam się.

Mnich ukłonił się nisko.

– Dziękuję panu. Teraz pan pozwoli, że się oddalę. Wszystko przygotujemy.

xxx

Odeszła do Tower, kiedy nie mogła już tego ścierpieć.

Cudze spojrzenia. Obojętne. Taksujące. Wzgardliwe. Wśród tych, którzy żywią się ludzką uwagą, nie jest przyjęte zadawać się z zapomnianymi.

Jej włosy splątały się i zmatowiały. Zniknęły strojne sukienki. Przyszło zadowalać się okruchami wspomnień. Szczurza królowa z Bermondsey nikomu już nie była potrzebna.

Ta, która łowiła w swe sieci najprzystojniejszych i najsilniejszych mężczyzn, obiecując im powodzenie na długie lata. Ta, na dźwięk imienia której wzdragały się kobiety z biednych dzielnic. Ta, na którą łaskawie zwrócił uwagę sam Admirał.  
W Tower nikt nie pytał o imiona i nie liczył lat. Strażnik nie wyganiał nikogo z twierdzy, a w kazamatach było mnóstwo miejsca. Wiedziała, że w dziennym mieście do Tower chodzą ludzie, by popatrzeć na przeszłość. Jednak w NieLondynie było na to niewielu chętnych. Zbyt głośno wyły tutaj duchy, zbyt wiele ukryto w ścianach.

Została.  
Mijały lata. Nikt nie pamiętał Szczurzej Królowej, ale o szczurach trudno zapomnieć. Są wszędzie, więc nie umarła, nie rozwiała się, choć nie można powiedzieć, że nie chciała. Może właśnie wtedy narodziła się ta nienawiść – do Wielkiego Bena, Starego Baileya i Świętego Pawła. Do wszystkich, którzy wiecznie będą się kąpać w promieniach ludzkiej pamięci i zachwytu. Po prostu dlatego, że zostali stworzeni z twardego kamienia. Po prostu dlatego, że trwale stoją w tym dziennym mieście, w tej żałosnej parodii, w tym odrażającym skupisku tak mało pamiętających ludzi. O, ona potrafiła nienawidzić.  
Kiedy Tower oszalał, zrobiło się lżej.

Na początku było wesoło. Można było chodzić korytarzami i przyglądać się warstwom rzeczywistości, stykom czasów i spiętrzeniom wieków. Strażnik zniknął – poszedł czasowym korytarzem, coraz dalej i dalej, i już nie wrócił. Chodziła po twierdzy i oglądała inne stulecia. Pamiętała je wszystkie. Do najmniejszych detali. Jak pachniało powietrze w trzynastowiecznym Londynie, jak buchał Pożar, jak Mór kruszył ściany i zdobywał kolejne ulice, jak Whittington po raz pierwszy zajął stanowisko lorda–mera nocnego miasta. Pamiętała wszystko.  
Potem pamięć zaczęła się mieszać. Rozumiała, że to czas, przemieszany w Tower, przemielił też i ją samą, lecz potem zrozumienie odeszło i nie pojmowała już niczego. Zrobiło jej się wszystko jedno.

Coraz częściej patrzyła na ulubione wieki, ignorując epoki późniejsze. Była w tym mieście Królową. Prawdziwą. Niekoronowaną, lecz najpiękniejszą.  
Gniew rósł.

Złość wywiodła ją za wrota twierdzy i pognała ku dalekim wzgórzom, do bramy starego cmentarza, gdzie bały się chodzić nawet wędrowne latarnie. Złość skłoniła ją do wypatrywania poprzez mętny tuman bezczasu wysokiej postaci w płaszczu i masce. Złość sprawiła, że wymyśliła cudowny plan, znalazła jeszcze jedną zapomnianą legendę – nikomu już niepotrzebnego Psa i podzieliła się z nim własnym szaleństwem.  
A cudza siła okazała się słodsza od miodu. I przyszłość była piękna, jak nigdy. Najpierw Mór spustoszy miasto, a szczury, jej dzieci, pomogą mu, jak to robiły już wcześniej. Chaos wypełni ulice. A potem miasto zginie, dlatego, że zginą ludzie. I to będzie najlepsze ze wszystkiego, bo wszak przeszłość nie wraca, a ci, którzy nigdy nie rodzili się w ciałach, nie mogą umrzeć. Pozostanie tylko zetrzeć wszystko i zacząć od czystej karty. Albo i nie zaczynać. Ścierać jest znacznie przyjemniej.  
I szła po Londynie, śpiewając starą piosenkę – lekkonoga, zadowolona, jak kiedyś. Królowa. Prawdziwa Królowa.

xxx

Sherlock stał przy oknie, wciąż jeszcze patrząc na rojące się, panikujące miasto, kiedy podszedł do niego zegarmistrz w burym habicie. Wszyscy oni chodzili bezszelestnie, lecz teraz Holmes czuł, jak się zbliżają. Jakby nagle zaczynał mu tuż przy uchu tykać zegarek.

– Czy chciałby pan się pokrzepić? – Mnich trzymał kubek, nad którym unosiła się para.

– Wiem, że tutaj nie wolno mi niczego jeść, pić, ani spać, możecie się nie wysilać.

– Mógłby pan sam stać się mistrzem…

Sherlock odwrócił się. Pod kapturem nie było niczego widać, jednak mógłby przysiąc, że mnich się uśmiecha.

– Niewiele zostało. Miasto i tak pana zabierze. To tylko kwestia czasu. Nie będziemy jednak pana zmuszać.

Sherlock chciał wypytać go bardziej szczegółowo, lecz akurat wtedy na schodach rozległy się ciężkie kroki.

– Lord–mer Whittington – zaanonsował zegarmistrz. Kubek zniknął z jego dłoni, jakby nigdy go tam nie było i Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się podział.

Dick Whittington niemal wbiegł do baszty. Na jego ramieniu siedziała zdenerwowana Margaret z nastroszonym ogonem i stulonymi uszami.

– Panie Holmes! Jak się cieszę, że jest pan tutaj! W mieście panuje prawdziwe piekło, już myślałem, że nie zobaczę pana wśród żywych. Udało się panu czegoś dowiedzieć?  
Sherlock lekceważąco machnął ręką.

– Szkoda czasu.

Zegarmistrz, wciąż jeszcze stojący obok, przypomniał cicho:

– Ma pan cały czas NieLondynu do dyspozycji, póki znajduje się pan tutaj.

Detektyw rzucił na niego czujne spojrzenie, lecz ten nic więcej nie powiedział.  
– Miałem to pod samym nosem. Czytałem o niej już na początku, kiedy studiowałem legendy. Zawsze trudno oddzielić fakty od śmieci, a jej historia nie była najbardziej popularna.

Dick Whittington patrzył bez zrozumienia. Sherlock przewrócił oczami.  
– Na Boga, przecież po całym waszym mieście biegają szczury! W Londynie była tylko jedna Szczurza Królowa! Królowa z Bermondsey! Nie byłem pewien, dopóki mnie nie napadły, ale teraz…

Lord–mer westchnął wstrząśnięty i potarł czoło, przesuwając kapelusz na potylicę.  
– Panie Holmes – powiedział wreszcie. – Ma pan prawo robić mi wyrzuty, lecz właśnie dlatego pana wezwałem – nie byliśmy w stanie wskazać przestępcy. Nie dlatego, że nie jesteśmy zdolni do analizowania i wyciągania wniosków, lecz dlatego, że my sami zapominamy to, co zapominają ludzie. To właściwość NieLondynu. Królowa z Bermondsey interesuje tylko badaczy miejskiego folkloru – i ja za nic w świecie bym jej sobie nie przypomniał, gdyby mnie pan nie zmusił. Ale jak pan się tego domyślił?  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się. Za nic by się do tego nie przyznał, ale lubił opowiadać o biegu swoich myśli, kiedy doprowadzał go do pomyślnych rezultatów.  
– Szaleństwo. I Tower. I jeszcze dżuma, zamknięta na cmentarzu. Po co zbierać energię? Jak zrozumiałem, takim sposobem nie da się przywrócić ludziom pamięci, którą wy wszyscy się odżywiacie. I nie można osiągnąć żadnych innych korzyści. To po prostu siła. A do czego wykorzystuje się siłę? Żeby przebić się gdzieś, coś zburzyć. W NieLondynie jest tylko jedno zapieczętowane miejsce. Może jest ich więcej, lecz mnie się powiodło za pierwszym razem. A dalej wszystko było mniej więcej proste. Potrzebny był mi szaleniec, zdolny złamać prawo, który ukrywał się tak, że nie można go było odnaleźć – a przecież na pewno szukaliście. Kiedy zobaczyłem obłąkany Tower, który może ukryć każdego – od razu wszystko zrozumiałem. Anteros opowiedział mi o Królowej, a ona go zabiła niemal natychmiast. Admirał zginął dlatego, że mógł ją rozpoznać. Najpierw zabiła dwóch najsilniejszych obywateli miasta, a potem poszła drogą korzyści. Pozostaje jedno pytanie. – Sherlock skierował spojrzenie na lorda–mera. – Kiedy zbierze dosyć energii?  
Dick Whittington obrócił się ku zegarmistrzowi.

– Musimy iść na cmentarz Highgate, do bramy. Natychmiast. Niech Ben wykorzysta swoje rezerwy, spróbujemy go zatrzymać.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– Nie ma potrzeby. Wiem co trzeba robić.  
Lord–mer niczego nie powiedział, tylko popatrzył z niedowierzaniem i skinął mnichowi.

Zegarmistrz ukłonił się nisko i w tej samej chwili, jakby zawczasu uzyskał zgodę, przesunął ręką z dołu do góry, jakby rozcinając rzeczywistość. W rozcięcie chlusnęło światło, Sherlock odruchowo zmrużył oczy, jego dłoń objęły czyjeś cienkie palce i zrobił krok.

Od tej chwili wydarzenia następowały tak szybko, że Sherlock ledwie nadążał z analizowaniem strumienia informacji. Jakby w wieży Big Bena rzeczywiście mieli cały czas wszechświata, a potem został ledwie żałosny ogryzek.

Brama cmentarza była zupełnie niepodobna do tej, jaką Sherlock zapamiętał z fotografii Highgate w swoim mieście. Ogromne kute wierzeje mogłyby wytrzymać bezpośrednie trafienie pociskiem armatnim.

Tym niemniej, nie wytrzymywały.  
Przed bramą stała Królowa. Mała figurka pośród ruchliwego morza szczurów, otoczona przytłumionym lśnieniem. Stała z wyciągniętą ręką, jakby o coś prosiła, a jej poza nie wyrażała ani napięcia, ani wysiłku. Po prostu stała przed bramą. A ta zwyczajnie wyginała się. Ogromne skrzydła jak gdyby rozpierała jakaś niewidoczna siła, metal giął się z chrupaniem niczym wiosenna kra, osiadając, łamiąc się i pokrywając szczelinami. Królowa zacisnęła pięść i wrota ze straszliwym hukiem pękły wzdłuż. Lecz nie otworzyły się. Jeszcze nie. Możliwe, że Sherlock uległ złudzeniu lecz widział… Widział i czuł czyjąś ogromną figurę w ciemności za ogrodzeniem. Niemożliwą, fantasmagoryczną postać w czarnym płaszczu i białej masce z długim nosem. Sherlock skądś wiedział, że była to maska doktora. Maska doktora Śmierci z weneckiego karnawału. Lecz teraz nie wydawała się śmieszna ani głupia. Detektywa niespodzianie i gwałtownie ogarnęła autentyczna, pierwotna, zwierzęca zgroza.

I nagle… wszystko się skończyło. Zegarmistrz, który przybył z nimi na miejsce, uniósł ręce, rozłożył ramiona i klasnął w dłonie. Królowa obejrzała się i zamarła. Potem szarpnęła się, przybrała poprzednią pozycję, brama znów pękła, kobieta znów się obejrzała, i znowu… Sherlockowi wydawało się, że ogląda replay krótkiego fragmentu filmu na ekranie montażysty.  
– Czego jeszcze panowie potrzebują? – spytał zegarmistrz uprzejmie.

– Zegar – rzekł Sherlock nieswoim głosem, odchrząknął i powtórzył: – Zegar. Jednak zbudowaliście jej zegar. Tak szybko.  
– Jesteśmy mistrzami w swoim fachu – odparł mnich z zadowoleniem.

– Ach, no proszę. Elegancko – odezwał się Whittington. – Sherlock, zuch z ciebie. A, i cofnijcie czas o pół godziny – poprosił lord–mer spokojnie zegarmistrza. – Trudno będzie naprawić bramę, a była bardzo mocna.

Do detektywa dotarło, że poza nim chyba nikt się nie wystraszył. I Whittington, i zegarmistrz zachowywali się tak, jakby zupełnie nic nie zaszło. Mnich wydobył z fałd habitu wytworny zegarek na łańcuszku. Podszedł do Królowej i wziął ją za rękę. Odwróciła się – już nie w powtórce, a naprawdę. Szarpnęła się, próbowała uciec, lecz pająkowate palce trzymały ją mocno. Nawet nie krzyczała – tylko szarpała się w milczeniu, stawiała opór, próbowała wyrwać… Cienka ręka zmusiła ją, by dotknęła cyferblatu – tylko końcem palca, ale to wystarczyło. Królową z Bermondsey wciągnęło do wnętrza zegarka, jak w tanim horrorze. Zegarmistrz podał czasomierz Whittingtonowi.

– Nie zdoła wyjść. Dla niej teraz czas nie istnieje.  
Potem krytycznie popatrzył na bramę i pokiwał głową.

– Powinien pan zamknąć oczy – rzekł, nie oglądając się, lecz Sherlock i tak zrozumiał, że zwraca się do niego. Zamknął oczy, choć nie miał na to ochoty. Jednak zdążył się przekonać, że czasami w tym mieście lepiej robić to, o co cię proszą.  
Lekki podmuch powietrza na twarzy. Klaśnięcie.

– Może pan otworzyć oczy.  
Brama cmentarna była zamknięta. Wznosiła się jak przedtem, niewzruszona, jak skała. Za ogrodzeniem nic nie majaczyło.  
– No i widzisz, Margaret – zwrócił się Whittington do kotki, wciąż jeszcze siedzącej na jego ramieniu. – Teraz możesz wrócić na swój posterunek. I szczycić się tym, że od razu wskazałaś mi prawidłowe miejsce.  
– Prawidłowe miejsce? – powtórzył Sherlock.  
– Margaret pilnuje wzgórz Highgate już od wielu lat – uśmiechnął się lord–mer. – To właśnie ona podniosła alarm.

– Pilnuje… O! No oczywiście! – Sherlock miał ochotę jeszcze raz nazwać się idiotą. Przeczytał kilka folklorystycznych bredni i nie zdołał zauważyć najważniejszego. Ani Szczurzej Królowej, ani pomnika kotki Dicka Whittingtona, stojącego niedaleko stacji Archway. Margaret i cmentarz od samego początku miał tuż przed nosem. – Wiedział pan! Wiedział od samego początku! Więc do czego byłem wam potrzebny?!

Dick Whittington westchnął i uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową.

– Nie, panie Holmes, ja mogłem się tylko domyślać, że jest coś, co mi umyka. Był pan nam bardzo potrzebny. Oddał pan miastu ogromną przysługę. Mówiłem już panu: nie jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć tych rzeczy, które mogłoby zrozumieć nawet dziecko z waszego świata. Wiedzieliśmy, że z tym zadaniem może poradzić sobie tylko człowiek – dlatego rozpoczęliśmy te absurdalne próby porwań.

– Oczywiście – rzekł Holmes sarkastycznie. – A ja jestem udoskonalonym wariantem babci Adenberg. Szybciej biegam i mam doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o ciągi narkotyczne.  
– I jeszcze kocha pan to miasto, panie Holmes – dodał mer łagodnie. – Może pan o tym nie wie, ale kocha pan Londyn. Nie powinien się pan krytykować. Jak sądzę, to nie w pana stylu. – Obrócił się ku zegarmistrzowi. – Powinniśmy zwrócić niezużytą energię. Nie mogę czekać na odnowienie, w mieście panuje chaos.

Ten skinął głową pod kapturem.

– Podczas kontaktu przedmiotu z nosicielem energia sama wróci tam, skąd przyszła.

– Cudownie. Chodźmy, panie Holmes.

Wyszli na cichą ulicę i poszli naprzód, oddalając się do cmentarza. Spacer z merem różnił się od wędrówek z Henrym – Dick Whittington przekraczał warstwy rzeczywistości miękko i akuratnie. Sherlock nawet nie zauważył kiedy dotarli do Piccadilly.  
Anteros wciąż jeszcze leżał tam, gdzie go porzuciły szczury – pobladły i niepodobny do siebie. Wyglądał jak podrostek, prawie jak dziecko. Whittington przykucnął obok i dotknął zegarkiem bladej piersi bożka.  
Żadnych efektów specjalnych – po prostu wygląd miejskiego symbolu zmienił się nieuchwytnie i oto już podnosił się z ziemi, otrząsając skrzydła.

– Dziękuję. – Oczy Anterosa pozostały tak samo czarne i szalone. – Jestem zobowiązany, panie Holmes. Kiedyś zwrócę dług. Będzie miał pan problemy w miłości, to proszę przyjść na Piccadilly.

– Pozer – zaskrzypiał ktoś z ziemi.  
– Henry! – Lord–mer podniósł czaszkę i ostrożnie otarł połą płaszcza. – Nie ucierpiałeś?  
– Ani trochę. Milordzie, cóż mi się może stać?

Dick Whittington zwrócił się do Sherlocka.

– Myślę, że pora się pożegnać, panie Holmes. To była długa noc i nie sądzę, by dalsze spacery sprawiły panu przyjemność. A ja muszę odwiedzić admirała i Baileya, wszystkich, którzy ucierpieli. I przywrócić porządek w mieście. Nie będzie to łatwe. A i dla pana dalsze pozostawanie tutaj jest niebezpieczne. Spodobał się pan temu miastu, może zechcieć pana zatrzymać.  
Sherlock otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale jakoś nie znalazł słów. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał pojęcia, co należy powiedzieć w takim przypadku. I nie miał ochoty odchodzić.

– Milordzie – zaskrzypiał Henry. – Mogę o coś prosić?

– Naturalnie. Mów.

– Proszę mu pozwolić zabrać mnie ze sobą.

Sherlock ze zdumieniem popatrzył na czaszkę. Henry pokręcił się jak zwykle i warknął:

– No nie gap się tak! Oczywiście stanę się kościanym bałwanem, ale to nawet nieźle. Za długo już żyłem. Ostatecznie, gadająca głowa, którą odrąbali parę wieków temu, to już nawet nie jest śmieszne. Postawisz mnie sobie na półeczce nad kominkiem i będziesz straszyć panienki. A, do ciebie panienki nie chodzą. No, kogoś tam będziesz straszyć, żaden kłopot, no nie?

Holmes uśmiechnął się nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie.

– Myślę, że to będzie pasowało do mego image.  
Whittington roześmiał się.

– No i świetnie. Pozostało tylko… – Nieoczekiwanie zamarł, jakby przysłuchując się czemuś. – Tak, oczywiście – powiedział, wyraźnie nie zwracając się ani do Sherlocka, ani do Henry'ego. – Tak. Dobrze.

Kiedy mer spojrzał na detektywa, na jego twarzy zastygł wyraz zdumienia.

– Panie Holmes. Pan… Ktoś chciałby się z panem widzieć. Nie, Henry'ego proszę zostawić tutaj.

Czerep zadławił się niezadanym pytaniem, ostatecznie wydobywając z siebie osobliwy dźwięk. Sherlock lekko się zaniepokoił .  
– Proszę się nie bać – uśmiechnął się lord–mer. – Nikt pana nie skrzywdzi. Proszę mi dać rękę.

Sherlock usłuchał.

I zwyczajny świat znów się odsunął, ustępując nierealnemu.

Stali w „niczym", jednak nie było ono statyczne i jednorodne, tak jak przywykł, a iskrzyło się, przelewało, oddychało i biło żywą materią – i było to o wiele piękniejsze, niż zorza nad oszalałym Tower. To przypominało muzykę, taką, jaka jest do chwili, nim odzieje się w dźwięki. To, co jest, zanim pojawia się muzyka.

Dick Whittington uśmiechnął się.  
– Tutaj pana zostawię. To prywatna rozmowa, nie mam prawa w niej uczestniczyć.

– Kto chce mnie widzieć? – zdziwił się Sherlock. – Komu jeszcze jestem tutaj potrzebny?

– Zobaczy pan – rzekł lord–mer miękko i dodał, kładąc detektywowi dłoń na ramieniu: – Wie pan, trochę panu zazdroszczę. Jednostki dostąpiły tego zaszczytu, i nawet ja widziałem go tylko dwa razy. A przecież żyję już bardzo długo.

Sherlock otworzył usta, lecz Dick pokręcił głową.

– Nie trzeba.  
I, puściwszy rękę detektywa, zniknął. Sherlock zadarł głowę, rozkoszując się otaczającym go widowiskiem, i czekał. Wydawało mu się, że minęło niewiele czasu, kiedy zorza sięgnęła ku niemu nitkami, cienkimi łodyżkami, które splotły się w ludzką postać. Przed nim stał… Sherlock właściwie nie mógł określić kto. Widział wielu ludzi jednocześnie. Ta istota miała wszystkie twarze, jakie można było sobie wyobrazić i należały one zarazem do kobiety, dziecka, młodego mężczyzny, starca, dziewczyny… Wszystkie twarze, ubiory, wszystkie epoki mieszały się, splotły z jedną potężną spiralę i teraz stały przed nim.

– Sherlocku Holmesie – odezwała się istota. – Chciałem ci podziękować.

Jej głos był chórem głosów, mówiły jednocześnie, nie łowiło ich ucho, szły wprost do mózgu, komponując się idealnie – i wszystkie te głosy uśmiechały się.

Sherlock przekrzywił głowę.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał.  
– Ja… – Istota zaśmiała się i w jej wnętrzu popłynęły fale barw. – Jestem miastem. Jestem Londynem, jednym Londynem – dziennym i nocnym, tym, który rzeczywiście jest.

Holmes popatrzył na niego uważnie i uściślił:  
– Tym, który był zawsze.

– Tak. Tym, który zawsze będzie. Jednocześnie. Ale jestem też tymi, dla których miasto stało się rodzinnym, wszystkimi, którzy je pokochali. Pamiętam każdego, jestem każdym z nich. I chciałem ci podziękować.

– Co…? – Holmes osłupiał. Nie spodziewał się tego. Mógł pojąć wdzięczność Whittingtona, Anterosa, każdego z mieszkańców, ale wdzięczność Miasta…?  
Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Londyn uśmiechnął się.  
– Wynajęło cię Miasto, a Dick Whittington był jedynie moim pełnomocnikiem. Pracowałeś właśnie dla Londynu. Gdyby spełniło się to, co zostało uknute… Zawaliłoby się wszystko, chaos pochłonąłby oba miasta, a ja mógłbym zostać unicestwiony. Byłeś potrzebny właśnie mnie. I chciałbym cię wynagrodzić. Czego pragniesz, Sherlocku Holmesie?  
Sherlock zamarł. Nawet nie pomyślał o czymś takim, bo i po co, skoro otrzymał wszystko, o czym mógłby marzyć – ekskluzywną sprawę do rozwiązania, nowy świat, paradoksalny wszechświat i zwycięstwo? Co jeszcze w ogóle mogłoby mu się przydać?  
Milczał. Już od dawna niczego nie chciał.

– W takim razie sam wybiorę podarunek, nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytało Miasto tysiącem głosów, z których każdy odzywał się we wnętrzu Holmesa.  
Sherlock pojął, że nie może odmówić. Wszystkie twarze miasta patrzyły wprost na niego.

– Już wiesz, co się dzieje z tymi, kogo zapamiętują w Londynie? – zapytało Miasto. – Stają się legendami, przychodzą tutaj, do NieLondynu i po wsze czasy pozostają częścią historii – możliwe, że wykrzywionej, lecz nigdy nie zapominanej. Lecz związek NieLondynu i Londynu jest nierozerwalny, działa w obie strony. A w NieLondynie zapamiętali cię wszyscy, za to, co zrobiłeś. Jesteśmy wieczni, jak i nasza pamięć, i dlatego twoje imię w Londynie nie zostanie zapomniane. Staniesz się legendą, Sherlocku Holmesie, i to już bardzo prędko. Będą cię pamiętać całe pokolenia. To mój pierwszy podarunek.

Sherlock nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa. Słuchał tego, co mówi miasto i ogarnęło go poczucie totalnego surrealizmu. Takie rzeczy po prostu się nie zdarzają. Nie było mu to potrzebne? Czy było? Sherlock Holmes, jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant…

– Drugi dar, mój drogi Sherlocku – ciągnął Londyn – to rzecz dla ciebie najcenniejsza. Wiedza. Od teraz dzienny Londyn jest dla ciebie otwartą księgą. Nigdy w nim nie zabłądzisz, będziesz znać to miasto jak nikt inny, nie będzie miało dla ciebie tajemnic. Najmniejsze zaułki, przecznice… Wszystko to będzie żyć w tobie, jak ty żyjesz w samym Londynie. Jesteś częścią miasta, lecz teraz ono zostanie częścią ciebie.  
Sherlock nadal milczał, wstrząśnięty. To było więcej, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Naprawdę kochał Londyn, to miasto z tysiącami możliwości, z nudą i rzadkimi wybuchami interesujących wydarzeń, z deszczami i wiatrem, placami, przestępstwami i wszystkim, co mu ono proponowało. A taki podarunek… Był naprawdę bezcenny.  
Jednak Miasto zrozumiało. Uśmiechnęło się do detektywa, a wraz z nim uśmiechały się zmieniające się jedna za drugą twarze i epoki.  
– I trzeci… Uważasz, że to ci niepotrzebne i być może zechcesz się uwolnić od tego daru, ale… Nawet największemu geniuszowi potrzebny jest ktoś, kto go wysłucha. Pozostając samotnym, prędzej czy później się zniszczysz, Sherlocku Holmesie. Twój rozum nie zdoła sobie poradzić z własną ostrością. Obok ciebie pojawi się człowiek, jedyny, który będzie do ciebie idealnie pasował. Jedyny, który będzie umiał być z tobą. I to jest najlepsze, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

– Ale… – Sherlock próbował oponować.

– Nie. Zrozumiesz. W chwili, kiedy to się stanie, zrozumiesz. I poczujesz, kto to będzie. A kiedy się dowiesz, po prostu pomyśl. Potrafisz to. Teraz muszę iść. Trudno jest utrzymywać statyczną formę. Tym bardziej mnie. – Jaskrawe nici, tworzące sylwetkę Miasta, zaczęły się rozplatać i odpływać z powrotem w materię dokoła. – Żegnaj, Sherlocku Holmesie, jeszcze się zobaczymy, ale już nie za twego życia. Kiedyś potem. Pamiętaj, że jesteś mile widzianym gościem w NieLondynie. Możesz wrócić, tylko nie zapominaj, że nasza rzeczywistość jest dla ciebie zgubna. Jesteś krwią z krwi dziennego miasta z jego życiem, lecz jeśli wyniknie paląca potrzeba, właśnie paląca, nie inaczej, możesz przyjść. I będą ci tutaj radzi. A teraz żegnaj.

Wcielenie Miasta, jego esencja rozpłynęła się w przestrzeni, pozostawiwszy Holmesowi po sobie tylko dziwne, nieznajome poczucie niewyobrażalnej wdzięczności. Uśmiechnął się. Miasto, tak…?  
Sherlock zamknął oczy i zrobił krok prosto na plac, z taką łatwością, jakby to robił całe życie. Lekko kręciło mu się w głowie od wszystkiego, co usłyszał, a teraz jeszcze bardzo chciał wrócić z powrotem. Tak naprawdę chciał.

Na placu czekali na niego Anteros, Dick, Margaret i Henry.

– Masz szczęęęęście, przystojniaczku – przeciągnął skrzydlaty z kpiarskim uśmieszkiem. – Nieczęsto nawet naszym coś takiego się trafia. To co, rzucasz nas teraz?  
– Tak – odrzekł Sherlock. – Moje sprawy tutaj zostały zakończone, chyba, że macie jeszcze jakieś kuszące zagadki, które może rozwiązać tylko przybysz z dziennego świata?  
– Nie – rozśmiał się Dick. – Ze wszystkimi innymi sekretami poradzimy sobie sami. Dziękuję, panie Holmes. Naprawdę okazał nam pan nieocenioną pomoc. Nigdy tego nie zapomnimy.

Sherlock skinął głową. Nie było po co komentować rzeczy oczywistych.

Margaret, stojąca dotąd obok mera, podeszła i otarła się łebkiem o nogi Holmesa. Po czym, miauknąwszy krótko, wróciła na miejsce, widocznie rozumiejąc, że Sherlock nie jest wielbicielem domowych zwierząt i na próżno oczekiwać od niego zwrotnej uprzejmości w rodzaju pogłaskania.  
Sherlock podszedł do fontanny i nie zwracając uwagi na rozżalone spojrzenie Anterosa, podniósł czaszkę.

– No cóż, Henry – powiedział. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zmienić otoczenie i pokrywać się kurzem gdzieś w kącie mieszkania?  
– Jak najbardziej. Jestem już bardzo stary, pora na emeryturę. Iskra rozumu we mnie pozostanie, więc jeśli będziesz mnie czasami wynosił na spacer, żebym chociaż popatrzył, jak to tam u was jest urządzone, to będziemy liczyć, że się dogadaliśmy.  
– Nie ma problemu.

– To idziemy? – zapytał czerep.

Sherlock wsunął czaszkę pod pachę, skinął pozostałym głową i odszedł. Co prawda mógłby odejść wprost z tego miejsca, ale nie mógł sobie odmówić pewnego dramatycznego efektu na pożegnanie. Szedł zdecydowanym krokiem, poły płaszcza powiewały za nim, a nad głową przelewało się ciemne niebo NieLondynu.  
– Hej, zaglądaj tu czasami! – Usłyszał za plecami, tuż przed tym, jak świat przygasł, ustępując miejsca innemu, o wiele bardziej znajomemu.

Tak jak przedtem stał na Piccadilly, lecz był to plac znajomy do ostatniego szczegółu. Zwyczajny i tak samo realny, jak ten, który opuścił przed sekundą. Ekran reklamowy świecił jasno, ulicą przejeżdżały rzadkie nocne taksówki, samotny sprzątacz melancholijnie zbierał śmieci.  
Sherlock głęboko wciągnął znajome powietrze, uśmiechnął się, złapał wygodniej umilkłą na zawsze czaszkę i poszedł do domu. Pieszo.  
Na skraju placu zatrzymał się, odwrócił i mrugnął do skrzydlatej figury, zwieńczającej szczyt fontanny. Wydawało mu się przez moment, że Anteros przyjaźnie machnął mu skrzydłem – i znów znieruchomiał. Sherlock zaśmiał się, nie zwracając uwagi na kręcącego głową sprzątacza, i poszedł dalej, powoli, bez pośpiechu, żeby zdążyć nacieszyć się starym nowym Londynem, który podarowano mu od teraz aż do końca życia.

**Przypisy:**  
Wszystkie legendy, wspomniane w tekście, są autentyczne i do tej pory mają swoje miejsce w londyńskim folklorze miejskim.

1. Dick Whittington – realnie żyjący kiedyś człowiek, trzykrotny lord–mer Londynu, według legendy zawdzięczający swoje bogactwo i pozycję swemu kotu i własnej pomysłowości. Jedna z najpopularniejszych postaci, bohater książek i spektakli teatralnych.

2. Szczurza Królowa z Bermondsey – wsławiła się tym, że uwodziła mężczyzn, zmieniając się w kobiety, których najbardziej pragnęli. Obiecywała kochankom szczęście i bogactwo, pod warunkiem, że tylko będą milczeć o tych romansach.

3. Więzienie Newgate, Dick Whittington, widmowy pies i Old Bailey są nierozerwalnie związani. To właśnie mer Whittington położył kamień węgielny pod twierdzę Newgate. Pies miał pożerać więźniów, a dużo później, na początku XX w. na miejscu więzienia wybudowano gmach sądu Old Bailey.

4. Anteros również jest godną uwagi figurą, pierwotnie pomyślany jako antyteza Erosa, choć mało który mieszkaniec Londynu wie, że fontannę wieńczy nie Kupidyn, a jego przeciwieństwo.

5. Imię „Henry" czaszka otrzymała na cześć Henry'ego Greya, diuka Suffolk, którego skazano na ścięcie za bunt przeciw ślubowi królowej Marii z hiszpańskim królem Filipem. Po kaźni jego głowa potoczyła się gdzieś do dziury pod szafotem. Znaleziono ją wiele lat później, bez śladów rozkładu. Zachowała się w doskonałym stanie i podobno do tej pory jest wystawiana na widok publiczny.

Według naszej teorii głowa Henry'ego spędziła miło czas w NieLondynie, uczestnicząc w wielu ciekawych przygodach.

6. I w charakterze dokładki: Gog i Magog, olbrzymi znani między innymi z tego, że kiedy byli głodni, polowali na mieszczuchów i gotowali ich w wielkim kotle.


End file.
